Daño Colateral
by avnonimous
Summary: Una guerra civil se ha librado, la opinión pública está mas dividida que nunca y los daños no son solo materiales, esto no solo ha lastimado a los ciudadanos, las acciones de los héroes los han roto a ellos mismos, y el peso de sus decisiones es algo con lo que ahora tienen que lidiar, la vida no será la misma, el mundo no es el mismo, es hora de hacerse cargo del daño colateral.
1. un refugio

Steve

Después de todo lo sucedido, de mi pelea con Tony y de sacar a mis amigo de la cárcel las cosas están realmente mal en el equipo, nuestro ánimo está por el suelo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para sacar mi equipo adelante, Bucky decidió congelarse hace unos días pero en Wakanda tienen grandes avances y así que lo hemos sacado de ese estado y tratamos un par de cosas pero dice que aún siente eso ahí en su cabeza, en lugar de rendirse está tratando de luchar contra eso y está conociéndose y al equipo también, construyendo confianza.

-Estamos jodidos.-dice Scott

-¿ahora lo captas?.-dice Sam

la cara de Wanda dice mucho, así que les hago señas para que se detengan, ella ha sido la que peor ha tomado todo esto.

-Chicos necesitan calmarse.-digo

-¿calmarnos? Cap estamos aquí encerrados sin saber como están las cosas, como están nuestras familias.-dice Clint

-al menos no estamos en una cárcel.-responde Sam

-es cierto, gracias a T'Challa hemos encontrado un lugar seguro.-les digo

-No hay lugar seguro mientras yo esté aquí Steve.-dice Wanda

-Creí que habíamos pasado eso, eres parte del equipo, eres de la familia ahora niña, tienes que aceptarlo.-dice Clint

-Ustedes tienen que aceptar que lo que hice estuvo mal, ahora lo entiendo, quizás debieron dejarme encerrada, debiste rendirte conmigo Steve.

-Buena suerte con eso.-le dice Bucky

-Ya basta, encontraremos la forma de arreglar esto, por lo menos de saber que tal están las cosas

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos informe.-dice Sam

-y que busque a Natasha.-dice Clint

-no creo que encontrarla sea tan fácil.-digo

-por eso es que tiene que ser alguien especial.-dice Clint

-Si bueno, todos nuestros aliados estan huyendo, y con todos nuestros aliado quiero decir sharon.-agrega Sam y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

-No es Sharon, es un contacto que aún tengo, alguien con quién Fury se equivocó y terminó botando de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-genial, traer más chicos malos al equipo, suficiente tenemos con un ex-presidiario.-dice Sam

-¿que pasó hombre creí que eramos amigos?

-lo somos, pero es un hecho.

-tienes que dejar ir lo que pasó en la base, ese resentimiento no te hace bien.

-¿que pasó en la base?.-preguntó

-nada.-en seguida contesta Sam y Scott le da una rara mirada, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

-¿a quién traerás Sam?.-dice Wanda

-no es chico malo, es una chica mala.-responde

-haberlo dicho antes...-dice Sam sonriendo.

-no te emociones Sam, no es una cita.

-ustedes le quitan la emoción a todo.

-Cap necesitaré un teléfono.

Pues Civil War me ha dejado tan inspirada que aún cuando no tengo tiempo para hacer nada me haré un espacio para escribir un fic que cuente después de lo que pasó en esta pelicula...


	2. amigos leales

Wanda

Estamos esperando por que la amiga de Clint aparezca y yo la verdad estoy nerviosa, no sé que estará pensando la gente de mí, cada vez me convenzo más de que Vision tenía razón, pero ahora estoy aquí, Steve y todos confían en mí, son mi familia, solo quisiera saber como están las cosas por allá, Tony y Vision deben odiarnos.

-Clint Barton eres el hombre más suertudo de la tierra.-dice una hermosa mujer cuando cruza la puerta, en seguida es el centro de atención, y desde ya puedo notar que haría lo que sea por Clint

-Felicia Hardy, jamás creí decir esto pero, me encanta verte.

-oh vamos, sabes que me extrañaste.

-de hecho sí.

Desde lo que puedo ver en su cabeza me puedo hacer una idea de porque ella adora tanto a Clint, el es definitivamente el reclutador/salvador de todos nosotros, la persona a la que recurres cuando tienes que hacer doble check en una situación, él es su única familia y fue quién la puso en buen camino.

-andando de fugitivo de la justicia, creí que ese era más mi estilo.

-todos evolucionamos.

-sí, claro...

ella se acerca a él y lo abraza, se nota el aprecio en tre ellos, una vez se separa él comienza a presentarla al grupo.

-un placer conocerlos a todos, Capitán.-dice y da un pequeño asentimiento.-gracias por derrumbar esa organización del mal llamada S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve pone una cara de sorpresa/confusión

-Tú no odiabas S.H.I.E.L.D. odiabas a Fury.-le dice Clint

-y con sabias razones.

Bucky se levanta y se acerca un poco a ella

-yo te conozco.

todos no quedamos sorprendidos con la revelación

ella voltea y lo ve, luego se fija en su brazo.-Sí, nos encontramos una vez, tu jefe no estaba feliz conmigo.

-Creí que te había matado.

-Pues no lo hiciste, no lo tomes personal muchos lo han intentado.

-Felicia tiene mas vidas que un gato.-dice Clint

-¿por qué intentaste matarla Bucky?¿lo recuerdas?.-pregunta Steve

-ellos no me decían el por que

-Descubrí a tu jefe, sabía sobre Pierce, me quería muerta y tu apareciste.

-lo siento

-esta bien.

-¿Si tu sabias sobre Pierce porque no dijiste nada?.-pregunta Steve nuevamente

-Claro que lo dije, nadie me creyó, aún menos cuando él apareció, era supuestamente un mercenario ruso, nadie lo ligaría con Pierce, por esa razón Fury me botó con un juguete roto de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Y terminaste en el pentágono.-dice Clint

-Si, un lugar donde no estaban muy feliz con ustedes la última vez que chequee.

-¿a que te refieres con la última vez que chequeaste?

-me transfirieron, soy parte de la C.I.A. ahora, no quedaron felices conmigo en la casa blanca luego que no quise testificar contra Natasha después de Washington, ahora soy la niñera de un niño con poderes, estoy tratando de insertarlo al mundo de forma correcta, más aún luego que el Sr Stark lo lanzó a la batalla.

-¿te refieres al niño en mayas?.-dice Sam

-ese mismo

-¿quien es?.-no puedo decirte, es confidencial

-creí que eras de nuestro equipo

-no creo que haya equipos, yo sólo confío en ustedes, pero él confía en mí.

Ella no traicionaría a ese niño, esta haciendo por el lo que Clint hizo por ella.

-dijiste que confías en nosotros ¿porque? .-pregunta Steve

-porque Clint lo hace, ahora ¿quieres decirme para que estoy aquí?

-necesitas que seas mis ojos y oídos allá afuera, y que veas que mi familia esté bien.

-puedo hacer eso

-y sé que es mucho pedir pero...

-buscaré a Natasha

T'Challa entra a la sala

-El quinjet está listo.-dice

-veré que averiguo, veré como están sus familias, tengo que irme o de otra forma sospecharán.

-Gracias.-dice Clint, se acerca y le da un abrazo

-por supuesto.-nos mira a todos.-hasta luego

y camina hacia la salida y se detiene frente a T'Challa

-Una vez mas gracias por dejarme hacer esto su alteza.-le dice

-amigos leales no es algo que sobre en estos momentos, siempre que quieras seras bienvenida en Wakanda.

ella da un asentimiento y se va.

-Clint, Natasha y ahora ella ¿dónde consigues amigas tan sexis amigo?.-dice Sam


	3. mi arácnido amigo

Felicia

He vuelto a encontrarme con Peter, él sabe que yo soy de la C.I.A. se lo dejé claro, quiero ayudarlo, es un niño con habilidades y está asustado, yo me relaciono con eso, estar desde muy niño solo con un problemón encima y no saber que hacer, un montón de gente diciéndote lo que debes hacer haciéndose las buenas cuando en realidad quieren usarte.

Estoy parada afuera del colegio esperando a que Peter salga y él en cuanto cruza la puerta y me ve sonríe.

-Hey Fe, ¿como estas?.-dice abrazándome

-Bien ¿y tu? ¿que tal las clase? ¿como te portaste?

-excelente, mi profesor de historia está impresionado con mi mejora

-seguro que sí

entramos al carro y el lanza su bolso al asiento trasero

-en 6 meses cumplo 16 y pediré mi licencia ¿me dejarás conducir entonces?

-tu no podrás tus manos cerca del volante de mi audi

-oh vamos... seré un excelente conductor, tengo buenos reflejos

-he visto tus reflejos Peter, pero aún así amo mucho mi carro

-tienes problemas de confianza.

-eso es probablemente cierto

-en fin ¿que tal tu viaje?

-bien

-¿a dónde fuiste?

-es confidencial

-oh vamos... puedo guardar un secreto

-de eso no tengo dudas

-entonces dime

-no puedo, es por tu seguridad

-¿tiene que ver conmigo?

-no

-¿tiene que ver con el gobierno?

-no necesariamente

-oh vamos, dime, puedo fingir, la tía May aún cree que eres una asistente del Sr Stark, aun cree que es por la beca que nos comunicamos.

-eso es por tí, por mí puedes decirle lo que haces y tendría menos problemas justificando mi presencia

-eso no está en discusión, acepte dejar que el gobierno me vigile solo si la mantenían fuera de esto

-¿aceptar? no tenías mucha opción Peter, más aún luego de aliarte con el Sr Stark, además yo no te vigilo, te ayudo.

-sí, tengo suerte que tu eres a quién eligieron, en cuanto al sr Stark ¿tu crees que hice lo correcto peleando a su lado?

-yo creo que el era quien tenía mas disponibilidad de ayudarte y entenderte.

-pero luego de lo que paso, como terminaron las cosas yo solo...

-Peter, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo, hay cosas desarrollándose muy complejas antes de que fueras parte de este mundo de superhéroes.

-ellos, el capitán, perecían buenas personas, el tío ben era fan de ellos, yo lo soy.

-solo no te involucres en eso, céntrate en tus cosas, tienes bastantes problemas en tus hombros, como Historia e invitar a salir a Gwen Stacy.

-lo haré, es solo que... ella es tan... inteligente y popular y yo...

-eres Spiderman

-pero ella no lo sabe, su papá es policía

-tómalo con calma, invítala a ver una película

-no puedo, no después del desastre que hice en quimica, verla a ella es lo único que mata mi reflejos, me vuelvo todo torpe, es embarazoso, debería ser un heroe cool, como Stark, apuesto que él tiene millones de chicas,aunque por lo que he escuchado la que quiere pues... no es su mayor fan en este momento.

-se han vuelto muy cercanos

-Sí, mañana tendré una reunión con el al salir de la escuela, ¿me llevas?

-claro, al final soy su asistente ¿no?

el se ríe.-si bueno... Vision estará ahí, sé que te pone nerviosa

-no me pone nerviosa, solo es... él es raro.

-estoy de acuerdo.

finalmente llegamos a su casa

-bueno, fuera de mi carro niño

el abre la puerta sale del carro, abre la puerta de atrás saca su bolso y se asoma por la ventana.-gracias por el aventón Srta Hardy

-de nada Sr Parker ahora estudie y haga productiva su beca

el me da un saludo militar, que al parecer ama hacer y se va, y yo arranco el carro vía a mi casa a descansar para luego buscar a Natasha.


	4. mi ayuda

T'Challa

Tengo una enorme cantidad de personas aquí que atraen consigo una gran cantidad de problemas y que podrían de alguna u otra forma pasármelo a mí y a mí nación, pero darles refugio es lo correcto, el mundo allá fuera no es seguro para ellos, y no pertenecen a una cárcel tampoco, además que podría ayudarme bastante tener aliados poderosos en estos momentos en los cuales han aparecido tantas amenazas y el problema con el vibranium se ha intensificado, no ha forma en que los traicione, no se lo merecen, no es lo que mi padre haría.

-Hola, quería preguntarte si podría salir de aquí un poco y explorar afuera, me estoy sintiendo claustrofóbica y quisiera saber que tanto me puedo alejar para que sea seguro.-me dice Wanda cuando me la encuentro por uno de los pasillos que dan a la sala donde siempre se reúnen.

-por supuesto que puedes salir, el encierro no le hace bien a nadie, asignaré a una de las Dora Milaje* para que te acompañen.

-muchas gracias.-me respondió y siguió su camino

ella se nota que es básicamente una niña con un espíritu atormentado y su corazón está en conflicto, ha pasado por mucho y no ha tenido tiempo de procesarlo, es momento que se dé un tiempo para pensar las cosas, si colapsa tengo el presentimiento que todos padeceremos las consecuencias.

Una vez entro a la sala están todos reunidos, Sam y Steve parece están hablando y Clint, bucky y Scott están absortos en la televisión viendo noticias sobre su búsqueda y las políticas tomadas por la naciones unidas.

Clint levanta la mirada y al verme me pide hablar un momento, cosa que acepto.

-Usted dirá agente Barton

-ya no soy un agente, no creo que vuelva a ser uno.

-quizás no, pero es parte de un equipo.

-si precisamente de eso quería hablarle, ya sabe de los riegos que se está tomando Felicia para ayudarnos, quería saber ¿que posibilidades hay de que sea descubierta?

-no puedo hablar sobre las habilidades de la Srta Hardy, que estoy seguro son más que excelentes, pero sí le puedo asegurar que una vez entre al territorio de Wakanda será intocable e invisible, cada vez que venga.

-muchas gracias, sé que pasará desapercibida en su camino hasta aquí

-¿cómo está tan seguro?

-yo la entrené

-están en buenas manos entonces.

-en las más confiables, quizás se lleven bien, en S.H.I.E.L.D. le solían decir la gata negra, quizás se entiendan por esa cosa felina que tienen aquí.

-¿puedo preguntar porque el apodo?

-sus habilidades en la gimnasia y al parecer es dura de matar, tiene varias vidas, Bucky lo intentó, y sobrevivir a el no es fácil, experimentó de primera mano lo difícil que es combatirlo.

-La situación de la pantera Negra es diferente, no es sólo habilidades, es una forma de vida, una forma de servir a la nación, es algo un poco más complicado, pero eso no quita que la Srta Hardy sea una mujer extraordinaria, el sólo hecho de venir aquí y arriesgarse por ustedes lo demuestra.

-Si, bueno, sólo quería asegurarme que felicia tuviera apoyo y estuviera un poco mas segura, gracias de nuevo

-no es nada.

El vuelve a lo suyo y yo iré a hablar con seguridad para que estén alertas cuando Felicia vuelva, es una mujer muy especial y haré todo a mi alcance para mantenerla a salvo.

*Dora Milaje: Son mujeres que trabajan como las guardaespaldas personales de Black Panther, son reclutadas de cada tribu de Wakanda, tambié sirven como potenciales esposas para un rey soltero.


	5. parte del equipo

Felicia

Estuve con Peter en la reunión que tuvo con Stark, no me dejaron participar en el laboratorio, me quedé con Rhodey hablando un poco, ya me lo había cruzado un par de veces antes en el capitolio, su recuperación va avanzando poco a poco.

También conocí un poco mejor a Vision, es una criatura fascinante, es casi hipnótico, el poder, la sabiduría y al mismo tiempo la inocencia con la cual se maneja, resulta intimidante pero una vez te acostumbras puedes disfrutar su presencia.

Quien a pesar de estar investido ayudando a Peter no se ve muy bien es el Sr Stark, lo he visto muchas veces, sin cruzar palabra claro está, pero pareciera que ha perdido un poco de su encanto, se ve apagado, hasta desganado en ocasiones, me atrevería a decir que se debe a la ausencia de la Sra Potts en su vida.

Luego de eso fui a chequear como estaban Laura y los niños, de lejos por supuesto, sin atraer ningún tipo de atención a ellos, todo parece estar en orden, Clint fue muy inteligente sacándolos de la casa, al momento que se unió a Steve supo que ellos podrían estar en peligro y que tenia que darles una nueva ubicación que nadie excepto, Bobbi y yo supiéramos, somos las únicas personas en las que confía ahora, pero Bobbi tiene sus ocupaciones y no puede involucrarse en esto.

Tuve una pequeña reunión con la Srta Van Dyne obviamente sin decirle que era amiga de Scott, me hice pasar por un agente del pentágono que lo está buscando, el Sr Pym también estaba ahí y la verdad que estaban muy molestos, al parecer no estaban al tanto de los planes de Scott de unirse a los avengers, sabría decir si me estaban mintiendo, pero no lo estaban, de verdad estaban sorprendidos y hasta indignados, el Sr Pym no quería nada que ver con los avengers, lo único que le dio consuelo es que no estuviera del lado de Stark.

Además de todo busqué a Natasha, pero aún nada, si no quiere ser encontrada tengo una tarea grande por delante.

Ahora me dirijo a Wakanda nuevamente, no es seguro hablar las cosas si no es de forma personal, así que me toca viajar, Peter lo entiende y ya no pregunta al respecto, pero no puedo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, ir y venir de tantos sitios me esta enfermando.

la Capital de Wakanda es muy linda pero prefiero la base en la selva donde está Clint, apenas aterrizo en el techo de la base el rey me recibe.

-Su alteza.-digo con un asentimiento

-Bienvenida nuevamente Srta Hardy

-Solo Felicia, liberemos un poco el ambiente, tanta formalidad me asfixia

-lo que sea que la haga sentir más cómoda

-Gracias.

-puedes llamarme T'Challa

-oh no... usted es un rey, es diferente

-yo no lo veo de esa forma, las condiciones en este caso son diferentes, somos amigos ¿no?

-lo somos, pero usted sigue siendo el rey y jefe de una nación, hay cosas que no se pueden pasar por alto.

-ya discutiremos ese tema luego, entretanto tengo que irme a atender un asunto, siéntase en su casa, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirla, los preparativos para su viaje de regreso están listos, solo tiene que dar la orden

-muchas gracias de nuevo Su alteza, nos vemos luego.

Él toma mi mano y la besa.-que tenga un buen Viaje señorita Hardy.

Se dirije a un Helicóptero que esta al lado del cual yo llegué y se monta, su guarda espalda no se ve feliz conmigo cabe acotar, esa mujer me mira de una forma...

En fin, voy a la sala donde nos reunimos la última vez, escoltada de otra de las mujeres de aquí, Cuando llego todos sonríen excepto Wanda y Bucky, creo que ella no es de sonreír mucho, sin embargo me da una mirada de simpatía, como si viera lo que estoy pensando.

(espeluznante)

-Hola Chicos.

Steve es el primero en acercarse a mi.-Srta Hardy.- dice dándome la mano

-Capitan.- digo estrechandosela

-Fel, luces terrible ¿qué noticias me tienes?¿Laura introdujo el divorcio?

-tengo Jet Lag y sabes que ella no haría eso Clint, ella esta bien, igual los niños

-¿hablaste con ella?

-por supuesto que no,no los pondría en riesgo, pero los vi de lejos, y fui a su escuela, todo esta en orden Kansas es un buen lugar para ellos.

-Que alivio.-dice

-Sin embargo debo decir que usted señor Lang no está corriendo con la misma suerte.

-Dime Scott y ¿a qué te refieres?.-me responde

-Bueno a que si estuviera frente a su novia muy probablemente lo golpearía

-He estado ahí antes, apesta.

-¿tu novia te ha golpeado?.-pregunta Clint

-¿por patán o por violencia doméstica?.-pregunta Sam

-es un cuento largo, pero por ninguna de las dos.

-En fin, estaba muy molesta, al igual que tu suegro.

-¿mi hija?

-la verdad no pude chequear personalmente, pero lo haré, sin embargo la Srta Van Dyne dijo que estaba bien.

-excelente.

-En cuanto al Sr Stark digamos que no está muy feliz

-¿nos odia?.-pregunta Wanda

-para odiar necesitas una fuerza que no creo que él tenga en estos momentos, está abatido, se ha vuelto muy cercano a Peter pero fuera de ello, no esta muy bien.

-Él necesitaba el equipo mas que cualquiera de nosotros.-dice Steve

-lo siento Steve.-dice Bucky

-Vision parece estar luchando con tu ausencia Wanda

ella me ve y sonríe tristemente.-y yo lo extraño a el

-La mala noticia es que aún hay orden de captura para el Sr Barnes vivo o muerto

Él no parece sorprendido por la noticia

-Era de esperar, la verdad no los culpo

-las cosas aún están tensas, nada es definitivo.-le digo

-¿Sabes algo de Natasha?.-dice Clint

-no, seguiré intentando, pero por ahora aún es un fantasma, no voy a rendirme, lo prometo.

-¿Srta Hardy puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted?.-me dice el capitán

-por supuesto.-le digo y lo sigo afuera de la sala

una vez estamos fuera el suspira y me mira a los ojos

-Necesito pedirte dos favores

-por supuesto

\- uno trata de no compartir cosas muy graves cuando Wanda esté presente, sobre todo si Vision está involucrado, no le hace nada bien

-entendido.

-y segundo, yo sé que te hemos puesto mas tareas de las que nadie haría pero por favor necesito que averigües algo sobre Sharon Carter.

-La agente Carter está detenida

-¿qué?

-lo lamento, la atraparon en minnesota hace 1 semana.

-¿puedes asegurarte que esté bien?

-trataré pero si me acerco a ella atraeré las miradas a mí y en consecuencia a ustedes, haré lo que pueda

-por supuesto, una vez más gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, parece que oficialmente eres parte del equipo.

-no es nada.-estrecho su mano nuevamente

-es hora de irme, voy a despedirme.-entro a la sala acompañada del capitán y todos nos ven

-bueno se ha acabado mi visita, último tren a América partiendo, ¿alguien tiene algún otro encargo?

-mi hija.-dice Scott

-por supuesto.

-Natasha.-dice Clint

-dalo por hecho.

-Si vas de nuevo a la sede de los vengadores y logras escabullirte por favor trae una foto de pietro y mía que está en mi cuarto

-¿me dibujas un mapa para ubicarlo?

me siento rara por un segundo, como fuera de mí, y visualizo el recorrido desde la entrada hasta el cuarto de Wanda y la ubicación exacta de la foto.

-listo, ya la puse en tu cabeza.-me dice Wanda

-eso fue espeluznante.-dice Scott

-si planeas hacer eso nuevamente en un futuro ¿puedes avisarme?.-le digo

-lo siento.-responde ella algo divertida

-¿alguien más?

-ahhh ¿puedes traer algunas sodas de manzana? son mis favoritas y aquí no hay, además las sodas de aquí son raras, sin ofender.-dice Sam viendo a la mujer morena puesta por T'Challa como nuestra ¿guardaespaldas?¿vigilante?

Bucky al principio lo ve con asombro y luego voltea los ojos

-¿qué?ella se ofreció.-dice Sam

-Soda de manzana, lo tengo, bueno los veo luego chicos.

Me dirijo nuevamente al techo a volar de nuevo, por favor que no haya turbulencia esta vez.


	6. Su Alteza

Steve

Nos han habilitado un lugar para entrenar, la amabilidad de T'Challa no tiene límites, y tampoco su estrategia, sabe que pueden venir por nosotros, e incluso venir por el, y tendremos que ayudarlo a pelear, no podemos darnos el lujo de estar fuera de forma.

Clint esta teniendo un pequeño combate con Scott, aunque sin el traje Scott no tiene mucha oportunidad, Clint ve venir todos sus movimiento, sin embargo Sam está diciéndole que hacer, está tratando de ayudarlo a mejorar, Bucky está conversando con Wanda, ella parece entenderlo, claro está que poder ver dentro de su cabeza es un factor que ayuda, sin embargo yo no necesito eso para saber lo que está pensando.

aún tiene mucha culpa, y muchos demonios, pero poco a poco se integra más al grupo, confía en nosotros, y nosotros en él.

T'Challa llega y no parece traer buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-dice Wanda levantándose y viniendo hacia él

-¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?.-le dice

-tu cara

él pone cara dudosa, como de no creerle

-ok, vi en tu cabeza

-por favor deja de hacer eso.

-lo siento, es que tus pensamientos hacen mucho ruido, no necesite estar concentrada para oírlos

-eso es porque estoy molesto

-¿podemos ayudarte?.-Digo

-no, nos haremos cargo, es una situación de Wakanda

-tu nos has dado refugio, ayudarte es lo menos que debes hacer.

-no sin ponerse en riesgo, además creo que empeoraría las cosas

-¿puedes explicarnos?.-dice Sam

-al morir mi padre yo era el lógico heredero al trono, pero mi tío S'yan no está feliz con la idea y ha creado pequeños grupos que buscan iniciar una revolución y usurpar el trono, mi propia familia me ha traicionado, esto pone en entre dicho el honor de la familia real.

-eso no va a pasar, podemos combatirlos.-dice Clint

-Claro que puedo, pero la cuestión es que no debería, el irrespeto es lo que me molesta.

Entra apresurada la mujer que siempre acompaña a T'Challa y dice:-Disculpe su alteza, pero ha lle...

no termina su frase debido a que una hermosa mujer morena entra a la sala y la interrumpe, se ve muy molesta.

-Se puede saber ¿que está pasando aquí?¿que desastre es este T'Challa?.-dice con un fuerte tono que hace que todos pongamos nuestra atención en ella

T'Challa suspira, toma la mano de la mujer y la besa.-Bienvenida a casa hermana.

todos nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos, la chica suaviza un poco la mirada y besa la mano de su hermano también, luego la suelta y su mirada se endurece de nuevo.

-Avengers, esta es mi hermana y la princesa de Wakanda Shuri.

todos damos un pequeño asentimiento a excepción de Sam que está como anonadado, Wanda le da un codazo y el reacciona tarde en un asentimiento.

Shuri asiente también y luego mira a su hermano expectante.

-Era lo correcto darles refugio.-es lo primero que dice

-no dudo de tu criterio decidiendo lo mejor, la pregunta es ¿cuando pensabas decirme? ¿creíste que me quedaría por siempre en Noruega? nuestro país puede entrar en un conflicto internacional si se enteran que ellos están aquí y la princesa de Wakanda iba a enterarse por televisión.

-Perdóname Shuri, no quería poner más cosas sobre ti suficiente tenías con lo nuestro padre.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero fui criada para ser una líder y una guerrera al igual que tú, este tipo de cosas no puede volver a ocurrir, no es como si escondes una mascota de mí, son fugitivos internacionales, de un acuerdo que nosotros firmamos.

-lo sé, ¿puedo preguntarte por que volviste?

-perseguiste a ese hombre por todo Bucarest y luego destruiste un aeropuerto tratando de matarlos, la prudencia no ha sido tu mejor habilidad. además me enteré de los planes de nuestro tío, vine a ayudarte, la familia debe estar unida ahora.

-por supuesto

-Ahora me retiro, espero que sepas lo que haces, y que ellos aprecien lo que hacemos por ellos.

-lo apreciamos.-digo

-bien, hasta luego.

ella se voltea y sale de la habitación, tiene una gran cantidad de personas atrás de ella

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa haganmelo saber.-dice T´Challa

-lo mismo digo.-respondo

el me da una asentimiento y sale también

-Esa mujer no está nada feliz con nuestra presencia.-dice Wanda

-Es comprensible.-dice Clint

-podría echarnos en cualquier momento, T'Challa tiene un lugar débil por ella

-yo tengo un lugar débil por ella.-dice Sam

-Tenemos que manejarnos con aún más cuidado, no es como que nos sobren opciones.-dice Scott y tiene toda la razón

-Sí, mantengámonos fuera de su camino hasta que haya otra cosa que podamos hacer, hasta que Felicia nos traiga noticias.-digo


	7. Mi tutora

Peter

Felicia me ha ayudado con muchas cosas, no puedo dejar de agradecerle, ella y Tony han sido una bendición para mi, es casi como si me dieran una excelente nueva familia en compensación por los que ya no están.

Hoy me trajo a la escuela, ya no me preguntan por ella como lo hacían al principio, les dije que era una prima y después de molestarme un poco me dejaron en paz.

Mientras voy por el pasillo hacia la cafetería a conseguirme algo de desayuno decente (amo a la tia May pero la cocina no es su mayor virtud) escucho que me una voz familiar me llama y es increíble la cantidad de torpeza que me invade que casi me golpeo con un casillero abierto.

Volteo y Gwen Stacy viendo caminando hacia mi con la más hermosa sonrisa que esta escuela haya visto.

-Hola.-me dice

-he-hey ¿que tal?

ella se encoje de hombros y se recuesta del casillero

-te tengo noticias

-¿que tipo de noticias?.-le digo asombrado

-pueden ser buenas o malas dependiendo de como lo tomes.

-ok...-mi curiosidad se ha elevado mucho, y teniéndola tan cerca me he percatado que huele muy bien.

-pues lo que pasa es que me metí en problemas

-¿tu en problemas?

-por mucho que te cueste creerlo

-¿qué pasó?

-pues me metí en el depósito del comedor y saqué algunas cosas.

-¿para qué?

-pues el Sr Walder tenía tanta hambre y aquí botan tanta comida que pensé que no me descubrirían.

-¿quién es el Sr Walder?

-un mendigo que vive en el parque, el es una gran persona, solo que no está en un buen lugar en este momento, le llevaba cosas de casa pero mi papá me descubrió y se molestó mucho conmigo, dijo que podría ser peligroso.

-Claro, tiene razón

-pero no lo es, tu no lo conoces, en fin, empecé a sacar comida de aquí y se la llevaba cuando salía de la escuela así nadie me descubriría.

-excepto que el director lo hizo.

-exacto, y la verdad es que ya traía molestias conmigo porque me aprobaron unos cambios en los programas de las actividades extracurriculares que le trajeron recortes a su amado equipo de Fútbol que ya no será la actividad estrella de la escuela, es decir, los programas de arte y ciencia merecen fondos también ¿cierto?

-claro...-esta chica es fascinante de verdad.

-en fin, logré convencerlo de que no me expulsará y de que no le dijera a mi papá, porque si se entera que lo desobedecí estoy castigada hasta los 21

-¿y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?¿puedo ayudarte?

-de hecho si

-pues solo tienes que pedirlo

-me dijo que la condición era que me convirtiera en tutora, y me puso a elegir alumnos y no había forma de que eligiera al patán de Flash

-ok...

-así que si tu aceptas, seré tu tutora de historia

oh no, no, no, no, no, no... por favor no dejes que esto me pase a mi dios, necesito pasar historia, y su presencia me distraerá mas, no hay forma de que esto me esté pasando

-ahhh ¿peter?.-dice chasqueando dedos en mi cara

parpadeo un poco-¿si?

-te quedaste como en otro mundo, ¿estas molesto? yo sé que eres mas del tipo solitario pero por favor no me hagas ir con Flash ¿por piedad?.-dice esto último con ojos de cachorro, ojos que seguramente hacen que consiga todo en el mundo

-Gwen esto no es una buena idea, yo soy terrible y ...

-oh vamos, puedo ayudarte, te conozco desde primaria, y aunque nos hemos distanciado un poco estos últimos años sé que eres inteligente aún peter, ¿por favor? seré la mejor tutora, lo prometo

suspiro y me rindo.-ok

ella agranda aún mas su sonrisa, viene hacia mi y besa mi mejilla dejándome un poco fuera de balence.-gracias.-dice y sigue su camino por el pasillo

y de inmediato lo sé, esta fue una muuuy mala idea, la peor que he tenido desde el viaje a Alemania.


	8. falsa identidad

Felicia

Clint no estará nada feliz con esto...

Su pequeña niña está usando Snapchat, y el no tiene nada a favor de las redes sociales, sin embargo las notas de sus hijos son excelentes, el varoncito acaba de hacer aceptado en el equipo de atletismo.

Por otro lado entre al colegio de Cassie Lang, me hice pasar por psicologa infantil (que la verdad si se un poco de psicología) y hable con ella.

sabe que su papá esta siendo perseguido, que estuvo en la carcel, pero ni por un segundo duda que lo hizo por una buena razón, su padre es un héroe para ella, además es una niña adorable, lleva un feo muñeco de conejo a todas partes que al parecer el le dio, y es una gimnasta, como yo solía ser.

He logrado informarme un poco sobre la situación de Sharon, la verdad es que no va a salir de ahí pronto, pero no está en un mal lugar, no es definido como una cárcel ni siquiera, solo es un centro de retención, y tiene ciertas comodidades, sigue encerrada sin embargo, pero sé que puede manejarlo.

Todas mis solicitudes están listas, hasta tengo unas cajas de soda de manzana en el apartamento, lo único que no tengo listo es la ubicación de Natasha, no puedo dar con ella, es un fantasma.

Pero hoy no puedo preocuparme de todas esas cosas, hoy se es la reunión anual de *Davos y el Sr Stark me pidió que acompañara a la Sra Potts, al final de cuentas me estoy haciendo pasar como su empleada, y no tiene personal de confianza que la acompañe, al parecer la agente Hill no está disponible.

Aunque las cosas no están bien entre ellos, ella sigue siendo la presidente de Stark Industries, así que pues ella presentara un proyecto de tecnología sustentable y otro par para conseguir algunas mejoras en áfrica, según tengo entendido, tuve que usar una peluca oscura para cubrir mi verdadera identidad.

me consigo con ella en el aeropuerto desde donde partirá nuestro Jet

-Buenos Dias Sra Potts.-le digo en cuanto entro al avión

-hola buenos días, un placer.-me dice estirando su mano desde su asiento

-igualmente, mi nombre es Felicia.-le digo estrechandosela

-encantada, ahora dime Felicia, ¿trabajas como guardaespaldas o...?

-de hecho soy de la C.I.A. Sra Potts, no hay necesidad de esconderle eso, sin embargo solo usted lo sabrá, hoy estoy usando una identidad secreta, me haré pasar como su ayudante.

-por supuesto, ahora dime ¿por qué tengo una agente de la C.I.A. acompañandome?

-porque el Sr Stark asi lo solicitó, el Sr Rodhes estuvo de acuerdo y pues aquí estoy, últimamente son muy pocas las cosas que el gobierno le niegue al Sr Stark

-Si bueno, seguimos financiando y acomodando su ejercito, además Iron Man no ha aparecido desde hace algún buen tiempo, ni Vision, ni War Machine, así que lo mantienen relativamente contento para que no tenga necesidad de salir.

-No creo que haya nada que mantenga al Sr Stark contento en estos días.

-Tony últimamente ha perdido más de lo que perdió en su juventud, pero no puedo decir que no es algo que haya forjado.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que su presencia le haría bien.

-lo sé, estoy intentándolo, solo que no es fácil ser siempre yo la que se adapta y se sacrifica, además yo soy el menor de los golpes que ha recibido, pero lo intentaré, el merece más.

-me alegra oír eso.

escuchamos que nos mandan a abrochar los cinturones y comenzamos a despegar...

Hemos llegado a Suiza, tenemos que llegar directo a la reunión, la Sra Potts está preparada, nos sentamos en el auditorio mientras uno a uno de los exponentes hablan.

Cuando le toca el turno a la Sra Potts de hablar se levanta hacia el estrado, la verdad es una de las pocas mujeres exponentes, es bastante buena explicando los proyectos, pero cuando está a mitad de exposición las cosas comienzan a ponerse raras, la pantalla tras ella comienza a fallar, al igual el audio, y de repente suena una ametralladora y todos se lanzan al piso, comienzan a salir tipo de todos lados, se escucha una explosión a lo lejos, comienzo a abrirme paso por el caos sin perder de vista a la Sra Potts, alguien la agarra del brazo y la apunta llevándosela, yo corro detrás de ellos, pero lanzan gas lacrimogeno y mis sentidos comienzan a fallar un por, arranco una manga de mi camisa y la uso para cubrir mi boca, voy tras ellos y desenfundo mi arma, me consigo un par de estos terrorista en el camino y me deshago de ellos, los esquivo, a unos les disparo, a los otros los someto, pero trato de no enfrentarme mucho, trato de evadirlos, no estoy en mi mejor condición física en este momento, no puedo respirar bien, finalmente diviso a dos hombres y la Sra Potts mientras la llevan por uno de los pasillos, corro hacia ellos a contracorriente, porque viene una gran cantidad de personas en la dirección opuesta, finalmente llego a ellos, uno intenta dispararme pero yo soy mas rápido logrando desarmarlo, sorprendiendo al otro tomando el arma y golpeándolo en la cara, me guindo la ametralladora, y busco una salida, la Sra Potts esta tras de mi, le disparo a varios hombres, en un punto tengo que lanzarnos detrás de una mesa de catering, y luego despejar el pasillo para poder seguir el camino, al final la única forma de salir del edificio es por una ventana del segundo piso, arranco varios manteles de mesas cerca y la hago bajar, cuando esta cerca del piso la suelto, la caída no es peligrosa y no puedo perder tiempo, mientras salgo por la ventana para bajar por un tubo a un lado del edificio se cae una de mis armas, y mientras estoy bajando casi llegando al suelo siento como una bala roza una de mis manos, el arma en el suelo la usa la Sra Potts para dispararle al hombre que estaba en la ventana tratando de herirme, y le da en el hombro.

Llego al piso y rápidamente corremos lejos del edificio, ya Policías y ambulancias llenan el camino, una ambulancia se detiene y comienzan a tratarnos, ya la adrenalina se ha ido de mi cuerpo y la falta de aire hace que me maree.

-¿que le pasó?.-escucho a lo lejos

-mucho gas lacrimogeno.-contesta la Sra Potts

me ponen una mascarilla y me la quito un segundo

-no se aleje de mi.

-claro que no, solo llamaré a Tony, debe estar preocupado.

-si, haga eso.-le digo

Tenía mucho tiempo sin enfrentarme a combate, y la verdad es que no pensé que hoy fuera ese tipo de día, usualmente voy mas a la evasión que al ataque, no confronto si no es necesario, y canso a mi enemigo primero, pero hoy no se trata solo de mi, tenía que sacar a Pepper de ahí

Me despierto y me doy cuenta que perdí el conocimiento por un momento, estamos en una patrulla de policía.

-¿que ha pasado?.-digo

-Nos están escoltando al aeropuerto.

-¿cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?

ella mira su reloj.-como 15 min

-¿han dicho algo sobre el ataque?

-Fue ISIS revelaron un vídeo, agarraron varios empresarios, gracias tí no soy uno de ellos.

-¿hablo con el Sr Stark?

-no, solo pude hablar con Rhodey, al parecer Tony estaba indispuesto, averiguare que paso cuando lleguemos a New York

-Excelente.-le digo mientras entramos veo la entrada al aeropuerto.

* **Foro de Davos** es una fundación sin fines de lucro que reúne anualmente en el Monte de Davos (Suiza),allí se reúnen los principales líderes empresariales, los líderes políticos internacionales y periodistas e intelectuales selectos para analizar los problemas más apremiantes que enfrenta el mundo.


	9. La consecuencia de mi decisión

Tony

Peter tiene una idea brillante para lograr que pueda mantener a Rhodey cómodo en el traje, estamos haciendo unos ajustes de algunas cosas sobre las cuales se quejó.

-Tony de verdad aprecio que hagas esto, pero estas acomodando un traje que no sé si volveré a usar...-me dice Rhodes desde el otro lado del laboratorio donde está rehabilitando sus piernas con la ayuda de Vision

-No seas ridículo Rhodey, un dia necesitarás el traje, y quiero tenerlo listo para cuando ese día llegue.

-ok... lo que digas, Iré por agua.-dice y Vision lo ayuda a moverse hacia la cocina

-Cuando entre en el traje no querrá salir, quedará increíble.-me dice Peter con entusiasmo

-Si... por cierto ¿tu tía sabe que estas aquí?

-si yo le dije que vendría a trabajar en un proyecto.

-¿no te pregunto que tipo de proyecto?

-no, antes lo hacía pero como nunca entendía de lo que le hablaba pues se rindió, el tío Ben se interesaba un poco mas por esas cosas

-¿y tu niñera?

-Pues no puedo dejar la torre hasta que Felicia llegue

-parece que estas dominado por mujeres chico

-Si, todas me dan ordenes, pero hay peores personas a las cuales obedecer.

-es cierto.

suena el teléfono pero asumo que Rhodey contestó

Rhodey llega con una cara de preocupación y Vision se ve inusualmente alterado.

-¿que paso?.-digo enseguida

-tienes que ver las noticias Tony.-dice Rhodes

-y mantener la calma.-dice Vision

no les respondo, en seguido pongo a proyectarse la televisión en uno de las paredes de vidrio del laboratorio y enseguida me lleno de pánico...

no puedo perderla, no así, puedo aceptar que me deje pero no que le pase algo.

Un gran titular: Ataque en la Conferencia de Davos

Comienzo a caminar a la parte inferior del laboratorio

-¿a donde vas Tony?.-Me Dice Rhodes

-a buscar mi traje.

-El general Ross llamó, dijo que se mantuviera fuera de esto, no tiene potestad para intervenir.-dice Vision

-es un atentado terrorista.-digo

-es un asunto político.-dice Rhodes

-Pepper está ahí.

-lo sé Tony, pero no puedes ir, tu firmaste los acuerdos, fuiste el primero de todos en hacerlo, tienes que regirte por ello, no quieren que vayas.

-esa es la razón por la cual atacaron, les estamos dando armas, todo el tiempo que gastamos en papeleo y en que nos den luz verde para ir lo usarán como ventaja.

-quizás, toda decisión tiene una desventaja, tu sabias como iba a funcionar Tony.

-Tony, cálmate, Felicia la mantendrá a salvo, la conozco.-dice Peter

-lo siento chico pero no puedo dejar la vida de Pepper en manos de alguien mas

Cuando voy a seguir mi camino escaleras abajo, siento como me halan y me pegan contra la pared mas cercana, y Peter me llena de su molesta telaraña dejándome pegado sin poder moverme.

-Lo siento Sr Stark, pero no puede convertirse en g¡fugitivo usted también.

-estas despedido niño.

-no puedes despedirme, no me pagas.

-te di ese traje, y te he ayudado

\- y esta es mi forma de agradecerlo

Aún tengo un sensor en mi muñeca, puedo lograr que un traje venga a mi, pero Vision se percata de esto y rompe mi pulsera con su gema.

-lo siento, es la decisión lógica y correcta.-me dice

suspiro y mi ira, preocupación e impotencia se alteran en mi cuerpo, cada una tomando el papel predominante mientras espero que me liberen de esto

pasa una hora y suena nuevamente el teléfono, incrementando mi ansiedad, Rhodey responde, habla un par de minutos y luego viene hacia mi.

-Pepper llamó, está bien, Felicia la sacó de ahí.

-te lo dije.-dice Peter

-Cállate niño, sigues castigado.-respondo

-La Srta Hardy se veía muy capaz de ayudar a la Sra Potts en cualquier situación.-dice Vision

-Si, lo que sea, ahora sáquenme de aquí.-digo


	10. la agente encubierta

Sam

Scott ha mejorado en combate, pero Clint sigue barriendo el piso con el, sentiría pena por el sino fuese tan divertido.

-¿Dónde esta Wanda?.-pregunta Steve

-Salió a practicar, estará bien, no la dejé sola, está con Shuri.-dice T'Challa

todos poco a poco nos hemos vuelto aún mas unidos, hasta la bella princesa parece que le agradamos.

-¿que tanto puede ale...?.-decía Scott hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en el hombro de Clint

-hey! estaba hablando.-dice sosteniendo su hombro

-ojos en el contrincante, no te distraigas, no dije que pudieras detenerte

-te tomas esto en serio, solo quería saber si la chica estaba a salvo allá fuera

-ella estará bien, no podemos decir lo mismo de tu hombro.

Entra una de las Dora Milaje y me pongo nervioso, por lo general ellas solo hablan cuando pasa algo malo, le dice algo en el oído a T'Challa y sale.

T'Challa se levanta y va hacia el enorme televisor a un lado de la habitación y lo prende, en seguida sale un titular de un ataque terrorista en Davos , todos nos acercamos a la pantalla, Clint y Scott salen del ring, justamente Wanda venía llegando a la habitación y se une al grupo.

-¿que paso?.-pregunta

-aparentemente ISIS.-responde Clint

Comienzan a pasar fotos de los presentes en la reunión y luego vemos una foto de Pepper Potts, al parecer estaba ahí

-Tony.-dice Steve

-mierda.-digo

Luego dicen que estaba acompañada de su asistente, que al parecer es una ex-medallista olímpica en gimnasia, pasan la foto de una mujer de cabello castaño de nombre Lissa Blanick que me parece muy familiar pero no sé de donde, al parecer Barnes se siente al igual que yo porque se adelante y se pone frente a la pantalla con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿que demonios hacia Felicia con Pepper en esa reunión?.-dice Clint

-¿que?.-responde Bucky

-Si, ese era una de las identidades secretas de Felicia, habían amenazas en las olimpiadas y no teníamos agentes jóvenes, y ninguna que fuera tan buena pa competir en algo y darnos ojos y oídos en la villa olímpica

-Dicen que gano las olimpiadas a los 15 años, ¿usaron a una niña de 15 años como agente?.-pregunta Steve

-las hay incluso mas jóvenes.-responde Clint

-¿por que usaría ese coartada?¿por que no simplemente usar una nueva?.-dice Scott

-¿Crees que crearte una identidad es algo fácil?, tienes que vivir siendo varias personas, no puedes crearte una identidad y después desecharla por siempre, eso es de novato, deja rastros, por lo general los agentes de infiltración como Felicia y Natasha llegan a tener máximo 5 identidades, que van rotando entre sí, es más difícil ser descubierto. Si alguien de quien nunca has oído aparece, o alguien desaparece misteriosamente levanta mas sospechas.

-Siento que tengo una migraña con todo esto del espionaje.-dice Scott

-Natasha fue modelo y una gran cantidad de cosas entre ellas ayudante de Pepper también con el nombre de Natalie Rushman, no es tan complicado.

-Dicen que varias personas lograron escapar.-dice Wanda viendo al televisor

-Estoy seguro que Felicia sacó a Pepper de ahí y están bien.-dice Clint

-no te ves nada preocupado.-dice Steve

-no lo estoy.

debe tener mucha confianza en ella

-apuesto que Tony no debe estar muy feliz de haber firmado esos acuerdos.-digo

-él no es el único.-dice T'Challa.


	11. un inesperado cómplice

Felicia

El avión está aterrizando en la sede de los vengadores a donde nos dijo Rhodey volvieron, tuvieron que dejar la torre porque quería alejar a Tony los más posible de la ciudad, asi que al parecer Vision lo saco no del todo de forma voluntaria y lo llevó hacia allá, Rhodey y Peter llegaron luego.

Apenas el avión aterriza Tony corre hacia nosotros, quiero decir hacia Pepper, ella no ha terminado de dejar el avión y el ya está frente a ella abrazándola.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo

-estoy bien Tony, no fue nada.-dice ella devolviendole el abrazo

-¿estas segura?.-dice sosteniendo su cara revisándola

-estoy segura, Felicia no dejó que nada me pasara

-Gracias Felicia, de verdad.-desvia su mirada de la cara de Pepper por un segundo para verme

-no fue nada Sr Stark, fue un placer ayudar a la Sra Potts

-por dios Felicia salvaste mi vida, dime Pepper

-Y a mi Tony, igual siempre estas cerca últimamente, es un honor andar con un medallista olímpico

-¿que?.-dice Pepper

-Nada, luego te pondremos al corriente con eso.-dice Tony volcando nuevamente su atención a Pepper

El se queda mirándola y ella a él y pasa lo inevitable, comparten un beso, mientras yo me pongo a detallar el techo del avión.

Luego escuchamos un ¿intento de aclararse la garganta? pero se sintió mas como un sonido de ahogo.

y volteamos a ver a Vision

-¿que intentabas hacer?.-dice Tony

-Interrumpir de forma delicada, hacer ese sonido con la garganta es lo más usual

-créeme no era ese sonido

-estoy trabajando en ello, la verdad es que no siento mi garganta así que no sé que tanto mover las cuerdas vocales y esas cosas.

Pepper está sonriendo y Tony se ve intrigado.

-vine a ver si necesitan ayuda para entrar, desde que aterrizó el avión se han quedado aquí y puedo notar algo de incomodidad en la cara de la Srta Hardy.- Pepper voltea sonrojada hacia mi, y Tony también me mira

-oh, no. yo estoy bien, entremos.-digo saliendo del avión entrando hacia la base

apenas entro Peter viene a abrazarme

-Fel ¿como estas?

-Bien.-le respondo devolviendole el abrazo

-Felicia que bueno que te encuentras bien.-me dice Rhodes del otro lado de la habitación

-gracias Coronel

Todos entran y comienzan a hablar con Pepper y Tony

-Eh ¿habrá un lugar donde pueda cambiarme? ahora que hemos llegado quisiera quitarme esta peluca y todas estas cosas.

-por supuesto.-sigame me dice Vision y camino detrás de el

Siento el camino familiar y me doy cuenta que acabo de pasar frente a la habitación de Wanda, seguimos dos puertas mas y hay una habitación

-Aquella puerta es el baño, creo que en ese closet hay toallas y ropa de hombre y mujer, todo esta equipado pero si necesita cualquier cosa por favor hagamelo saber.

-así, esta perfecto, solo quiero quitarme esta peluca y lavarme la cara

-excelente, la estaremos esperando en la sala

-gracias

abro el closet tomo una de las toallas y me dirijo al baño, no mentía cuando me dijo que todo estaba equipado,luego que quite mi peluca me lave la cara y todo salí

Cuando me dirijo hacia la sala y paso frente a la habitación de Wanda se me ocurre que quizás no tenga otra oportunidad, así que entro rápidamente a su habitación, tuve suerte que la puerta estaba desbloqueada, entre y la tranque, busque en la mesa al lado de la cama de Wanda y rápidamente la encontré, sé lo importante que esto es para Wanda así que me siento feliz de poder llevársela, pero la felicidad me duró poco

todo se desploma cuando veo a Vision atravesando la pared

El pasa a través de la pared y se para frente a mi extendiéndome una caja que tiene entre sus manos.

yo no digo nada, solo lo observo

-Por favor cuando vea a Wanda podría darle esto por mi

-¿de que..-?

-ahorremosno esto Srta Hardy, lo sé, pero no se preocupe no diré nada, sin embargo sé lo importante que esto para ella, casi tanto como la foto, ¿podría llevárselo por favor?

-¿que hay ahí?

el abre la caja y veo una chaqueta de cuero roja doblada

-su chaqueta favorita, también se la dio su hermano

yo tomo la caja de sus manos.-se la haré llegar, gracias

-ahora vayamos a la sala antes de que vengan a buscarnos


	12. Gracias por confiar en mí

Wanda

Bucky y Steve están entrenando y es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida, se mueven rápido, sus golpes son certeros y no soy gran peleadora pero hasta yo puedo notar la calidad de su técnica, he visto a Steve pelear y entrenar pero nadie le ha dado tanto trabajo como Buck, es fascinante, y puedo sentir como con cada golpe en vez de alejarse se unen más, es como ver cachorros de león mordiéndose jugando...

Felicia ha llegado, y es una sorpresa para todos, creo que nadie la esperaba, trae un bolso grande.

-Santa ha llegado.-dice, Bucky voltea distraído y no alcanza a esquivar un golpe que ya Steve había lanzado que termina conectando su mejilla

el sonido no fue bonito

-Demonios!.-dice agarrando tocando su cara

-¿que paso te agarre desprevenido? tu eras es el que estaba jugando sucio hace dos segundos atrás.-dice Steve

-Si, ¿estas molesto porque hirieron tu linda cara?.-dice Scott

-¿estas diciendo que mi cara te parece linda?.-responde Bucky y creo que todos nos sorprendemos al ver que acaba de hacer una broma, sin embargo Felicia corta el silencio

-Por favor dios nunca permitas que un golpe de capitán américa termine en mi cara.-dice con cara de dolor

Bucky la ve y sonríe.-no estuvo tan mal como parece

-estoy segura que estuvo tan mal como sonó, ese es tu ego hablando.

interesante Bucky sonrió y bromeó en la presencia de Felicia, quizás sea coincidencia o quizás no...

Sam se acerca a ella.-Vimos en la televisión que recientemente tuviste un día ocupado y no creas que no me alegro por tu visita pero...

Felicia se agacha abre el bolso y le da una caja de sodas de manzana

-gracias eres lo máximo, por cierto te ves linda de morena también.-dice tomando la caja

-¿que tal está Pepper? ¿como salieron de ahí?.-dice Clint

-Pepper está bien, fue complicado pero logramos hacerlo

-¿tienes alguna herida?

-no, solo tragué mucho gas, duré varios días con los efectos, sabes como es, pero no tuve ningún golpe o lesión grave

-Que bueno

-Si, esa es la buena noticia, te tengo una mala

-¿le pasó algo a mis hijos?

-No, todo está bien, el bebé esta saludable, tu campeón entró al equipo de Atletismo, pero tu pequeña princesa está usando Snapchat, bienvenido al siglo XXI tu hija esta en las redes sociales

-no puede ser!, Laura sabe mi posición sobre esas cosas, típico cuando el gato se va los ratones hacen fiesta

-¿le estas diciendo ratones a tus hijos?.-dice Scott

-y creí que el único gato aquí era T'Challa.-dice Sam

-es un decir chicos, y Sam T'Challa ya no es el único gato aquí .-dice Clint y Felicia le pone mala cara

-¿que quieres decir?.-Pregunto

-Felicia era conocida como la gata negra en S.H.I.E.L.D. porque se escabullía todo el tiempo y parecía tener varias vidas

-¿cual es la fascinación con los gatos y el color negro? ¿porque nadie se apoda el perro blanco o el pez azul?.-dice Sam

-hay felinos, aves, insectos, no pueden decir que no somos diversos.-dice Felicia haciendo que todos sonriamos.-En fin hablé con Cassie, sigues siendo su héroe Scott, es una niña muy inteligente y verdaderamente adorable, no debes preocuparte por ella.

-Gracias a dios.-dice Sonriendo

-Sin embargo no tengo noticas de natasha chicos, en serio lo estoy intentando,pero es muy difícil

-Si fuera fácil me preocuparía.-dice Clint

-Logre traerte esto Wanda.-se acerca a mi con una caja en las manos, la veo confundida

-¿que es esto?.-le digo

-lo que pediste

abro la caja y veo la foto que le pedí y la chaqueta que me dio Pietro, yo levanto la mirada sintiéndome confundida, porque no le dije a Felicia sobre ella o su ubicación, ella me mira de forma extraña y luego entiendo que está invitándome a entrar a su cabeza, pronto me muestra como pasó su encuentro con Vision, trato con todas mis fuerzas de mantener la compostura, sé porque lo hizo de esta manera, si ella dijera que Vision sabe algo los chicos entrarían en pánico, está confiándome este secreto a mi.

-Al final la foto y la chaqueta estaban juntas así que pensé en traerlas ambas

yo voy hasta ella y la abrazo.-gracias.-le digo y en su mente rápidamente le digo que gracias por confiar en mí

ella devuelve mi abrazo y luego que nos separamos asiente como que capto el mensaje

-Cap Sharon está bien, no está en un mal lugar, ella puede con eso, sin embargo tengo que serte sincera no saldrá de ahí pronto, quieren ponerla como ejemplo de disciplina, en este caso ser sobrina de una fundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D. no ha jugado a su favor, sin embargo tiene una excelente abogada, Jennifer Walters

-la cara de Steve refleja pesar, sé que se siente culpable por Sharon, pero esa fue su decisión, el no la forzó a hacerlo, no puede lanzarse ese peso a sus hombros

-Steve...-le digo y el me mira

-Wanda por favor no hagas eso

-Si piensas que estoy leyendo tu mente pues no lo hice, no lo necesito, te conozco y se te nota la culpa en la cara

-Estará bien Steve, las cosas se resolverán, los necesitan, a todos, solo que aún no se dan cuenta, estos ataques se harán peores, su ausencia nos perjudicará, tendrán que ceder.-dice Felicia

-¿donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?.-dice Clint

-oh, Jennifer es prima del Dr Bruce Banner, quizás es de allí

-cierto, Gracias por todo Felicia.-dice Clint

-no es nada, buenos Chicos Santa vuelve al polo norte ¿alguna otra petición a parte de la ubicación de Natasha y sus familias?

Sam hace el intento de hablar

-traeré mas soda de Manzana al volver.

Sam levanta uno de sus pulgares

-¿James? ¿quieres algo? nunca has pedido nada

-no necesito nada.-le dice él

-él lo único que come son ciruelas.-le dice Sam a Felicia y Bucky pone cara seria nuevamente

-ok...-responde Felicia

T'Challa entra con Shuri

-Srta Hardy que placer verla por aquí y ver que se encuentra bien.-al parecer Bucky nos es el único fan de Felicia

-Su alteza, gracias por siempre recibirme

-Por favor ya hablamos de eso, permitame presentarle a mi hermana y la princesa de Wakanda Shuri

-Es un honor Su Alteza.-dice Felicia con un asentimiento

-Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho sobre usted Srta Hardy y su lealtad hacia sus amigos personas como usted siempre serán bienvenidas en Wakanda

-Muchas Gracias, ahora me temo que debo irme, no puedo quedarme mucho mas

-entiendo

-Con Permiso, hasta luego.

-La acompaño.-dice T'Challa yéndose con ella y creo que todos nos damos cuenta de lo encantado que esta el rey con Felicia


	13. los demonios en mi mente

Bucky

No puedo dejar de pensar en Felicia, cada vez que viene recuerdo el día en que creí matarla, yo la perseguí un buen rato, analice su rutina y luego en una misión que tenía decidí atacarla, era fácil porque estaría pendiente de su mision y no de defenderse, recuerdo que estabamos en Noruega, ella estaba de encubierta en una compañia petrolera, habia sido asignada ahí por el mismo Pierce, la alejó lo mas posible de Estados Unidos y de S.H.I.E.L.D. cuando la ataqué no la logré sacar de balance como solía hacerlo con los demás su respuesta fué rápida, ella estaba en una de las sedes de extraccion practicamente sola y alejada de la civilización, en seguida supo que fue Pierce quien me mandó, me lo dijo, ella practicamente no me enfrentó, solo cuando estuvo acorralada por mi, solo me esquivaba, era algo inteligente de hacer, se movia de forma rápida y sigilosa, ademas de tener rapidez mental, ahora que recuerdo tiene sentido que haya sido gimnansta, se movia de forma fluida y atlética, recuerdo el momento en el cual le dispare, cuando pensé que la había acabado con ella como todas mis misiones, hasta que la vi entrando para ayudarnos. Me pregunto si pensará en eso cuando me ve, el hombre que casi la mata

-Ella no piensa en eso.-dice Wanda acercandose a mi sentandose a mi lado

-Wanda...-digo suspirando

-lo siento, estoy intentando

-tienes que dejar de entrar en la cabeza de las personas, especialmente la mía

-¿por que?

-porque mi cabeza es un lugar oscuro donde personas como tu no deberian ver

-es gracioso que pienses que eres el único que tiene demonios y lleva una carga consigo, todos aqui dejamos un pasado atrás, personas, acciones y no todos podemos usar como excusa un lavado de cerebro, lo hicimos con voluntad propia

-no creo que tu hayas hecho la mitad de las cosas de las que yo hice

-muchas personas estan muertas en Sokovia y Lagos y es por mi culpa, no puedes ser tan duro contigo, yo sé que no eres muy hablador pero deberías hacerlo, sé que es difícil hacerlo con Steve porque ya no eres el Bucky que el conoció y no sabes como lidiar con eso.

-es un poco difícil conversar con alguien que puede ver en tu cabeza todo lo que quieres decir antes que articules una palabra.

-Ustedes no me entienden, es mucho mas difícil para mi quedarme fuera de sus pensamientos que entrar a ellos, especialmente cuando sus pensamientos son tan ruidosos, suena raro pero así es, y tu, Steve y T'Challa me dan mucho trabajo, sus pensamientos son muy fuertes es casi imposible ignorarlos.

-oh guao, lo siento no sabia como era

-no es genial, a mi me desespera tanto como a ustedes, pero aprendí a vivir con ello, antes mi momento de tranquilidad eran los ratos que pasaba con Vision con el no había nada, era casi imposible descifrar lo que pensaba, y es ironico porque eso es todo lo que el hace, pensar

-Era diferente, te devolvia el misterio, a la normalidad

ella sonrie nostalgica.-era pacífcico

-Eres una buena chica Wanda ya sé porque Steve haría cualquier cosa por protegerte

-No tengo mucho mérito ahí, eso es lo que Steve hace, proteger, tu lo sabes.-Ella se levanta y luego voltea y se para frente a mi.-deberias retomar lo del diario, te haría bien, o sólo hablar con alguien, por favor hazlo, asi no sea conmigo

yo le sonrio.-tu no estas tan mal

-¿cierto? y por favor deja de darte golpes de pecho, Felicia no te odia, nadie lo hace

-Demonios ese hombre era casi tan rico como Tony.-dice Sam del otro lado de la habitación viendo el televisor

-Es, dicen que esta grave pero no que está muerto.-dice Scott al lado de el

-¿de quién hablan?.-dice Wanda

-Un doctor de Manhatan, un tal Stephen Strange, tuvo un accidente que al parecer fue grave


	14. otra que se aleja

Peter

Este último mes Felicia ha estado muy extraña, no me dice que pasa pero sé que no es nada bueno, la última vez que estuvimos en la torre de los Vengadores se desapareció por un rato, nadie mas lo notó, y yo hice lo posible para cubrirla y entretenerlos,sin embargo no puedo detenerme a pensar en eso, hoy es mi primera lección con Gwen y estoy petrificado.

Suena el timbre

-voy.-digo

pero ya la tía may está en la puerta.-Gwen! cielo pero si estas hecha toda una mujer y hermosa además

-muchas gracias.-dice una sonrojada Gwen

-hey.-le digo

-hola.-me dice ella entrando

-los dejo estudiar, iré a la tienda a la tienda a comprar unas cosas, pórtense bien.-

-ok...-le digo

-hasta luego.-le dice Gwen antes de que la puerta se cierre

-entonces...-me mira

-oh, sígueme, vamos a mi cuarto.-le digo y ella viene tras de mi, me encargué de ocultar todo cuidadosamente

-guao Peter ¿como obtuviste todo esto, esta increíble?

Básicamente Tony reconstruyó mi cuarto, me dio mejores computadores, mejor televisor, hasta una mejor cama

-oh, ya sabes gané una beca, el Sr Stark me ha ayudado un poco

-si, eso escuché, es increíble, ¿no es raro andar con el? es decir es un vengador y una de las más grandes mentes de nuestros tiempos

-si bueno, ya nos hicimos amigos...

-guao alguien está alardeando

la verdad es que si lo estaba, pero ella no parece impresionada

-ehh... no para nada, es la verdad

-¿como es que logras tener una mente tan brillante para ganarte una beca y no puedes con historia?

-bueno la ciencias viene natural para mi, en cambio la historia la tengo que estudiar y dedicarle tiempo, es difícil

-¿y que es el que te mantiene tan ocupado que no tienes tiempo de estudiar?¿la beca?

-no, eso es pan comido.-digo alardeando

-¿entonces?¿tienes alguna actividad secreta de la que no esté enterada?

-ehhhh.-oh oh piensa,piensa.-estoy formando una banda

-¿en serio?!

-si

-increíble ¿de qué se trata?

-música alternativa, ya sabes...

-¿como se llama la banda?

-ehhh Los chicos de hierro

-ese es un nombre raro

-si quizás lo cambiemos

-¿puedo oírlos?

-oh, no estamos muy crudos, empezando y eso, luego cuando estemos más adelantados

-lo que sea... entonces, dime ¿con qué quieres empezar?

-bueno el examen es de la guerra civil americana así que empecemos con eso...

-perfecto

duramos aproximadamente una hora estudiando y la cosa no fue tan mal como pensé que sería, ella es de hecho una gran profesora, y yo no he sido un desastre totalmente, de repente mi teléfono suena y veo un numero desconocido, normalmente no atendería pero tengo el presentimiento que algo paso.

-disculpa tengo que atender esto

-ok

salgo a la sala y contesto.-¿hola?

-peter es felicia no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar o rastrearan la llamada veme en 15 min en el puente de Brooklyn sé discreto.

-¿que pasa Fel?

-solo hazlo te cuento aquí.

voy rápido al cuarto, al parecer se nota en mi cara la preocupación

-¿pasa algo Peter?

-tengo que salir, sigamos luego

-seguro, es algo grave?¿puedo ayudarte?

-no, esta bien, solo demosno prisa

salgo con Gwen y apenas separamos camino me voy rápidamente a encontrarme con Felicia, ella está escondida y con peluca, pero mis sentidos saben que es ella

-hey Fel ¿que pasa?

-están detrás de mí Peter

-¿quién?

-el gobierno, se enteraron

-¿de que hablas?

-he estado ayudando al capitán América y su gente, me descubrieron, tengo que irme del país

-¿que? Fel no puedes irte, yo te necesito, ¿adonde irás?¿por que te arriesgaste de esa manera?

-Peter yo tengo un amigo al que le debo todo, él está con ellos, tu sabes que son buenas personas, no podía dejarlos, los ayude como pude y lo volvería a hacer, lo único que me apena es dejarte, pero estarás bien, eres un chico inteligente, sabes cuidarte, y Tony te guiará

-¿estas segura que estarás bien?¿a donde iras?

-estaré bien, no puedo decirte, es por tu seguridad, hazme un favor y mantente alerta ¿ok? yo sé que me siguen desde hace algún rato, los he despistado lo suficiente para reunir cosa e irme, pero quizás te pregunten a ti

-puedo manejarlo

-sé que si, las cosas se pondrán feas, dirán cosas sobre mí, tienes que estar listo para todo, trata de permanecer lo mas lejos que puedas y Cuida tu secreto lo más que puedas, es la única forma en que estarás a salvo y tu familia

-ok

-ahora ven aquí.-ella me abraza y besa mi frente.-portate bien, cuida a tu tía y pasa historia ¿me entendiste?

-si señora.-ella se monta en la moto y sé que tiene ganas de llorar pero las contiene al igual que yo, tengo el presentimiento de que muchas cosas van a pasar a partir de este momento, se coloca su casco y veo como otra persona increíble se aleja de mi vida.


	15. fugitiva

Felicia

Me descubrieron, lo noté desde el segundo en que vi un agente haciendose pasar por mendigo afuera de mi edificio, y tambien note que intervinieron mi telefono, me siento un poco ofendida de que creyeran que no lo notaría, por favor mis instuctores fueron, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff y Bobbi Morse, incluso la misma Maria Hill ayudó a mi entrenamiento.

Logré reunir un par de cosas antes de Irme a Wakanda, mas soda de manzana, información sobre Sharon, pero nada sobre Natasha, sin embargo llevo algo muy especial que podría ayudarnos mucho.

Estoy ya montada en el Quinjet, uno que no devolveré, Bobbi me ayudó a conseguirlo, la verdad es que no sé como lo obtuvo y no me detuve a preguntar tampoco, estoy demasiado preocupada por Peter como para lidiar con otra cosa, sé que es fuerte, que puede lidiar con cosas, pero dejarlo me costo mucho, ha perdido a muchas personas a tan corta edad, me identifico con eso, no es fácil y además el se convirtió en mi familia.

He llegado a Wakanda, esta vez es la princesa Shuri quien me recibe

-Su alteza.-digo al bajarme del quinjet

-Srta Hardy, no esperabamos su visita, después de durar tanto tiempo incomunicada con nosotros temimos que no volveria

-estaba tomando previsiones

-execelente, me alegra saber que también es una piloto, tiene un excelente rango de virtudes

-muchas gracias, hacemos lo mejor tratando de sobrevivir

ella sonrie.-pase por favor

Entro a la sala y todos parecen asombrados de verme

-Fel! volviste.-dice Wanda sonriendo

-no se librarán de mi tan facilmente

Scott y Sam salen del ring donde al parecer estaban entrenando

-duraste mucho sin venir ¿paso algo?.-pregunta Scott

-de hecho si

-Fel...-dice Clint

-no podré seguirlos ayudando.-

-es completamente comprensible, es algo muy arriesgado.-dice Steve

yo sonrío y me dirijo hacia T'Challa.-Su alteza

-Felicia un placer tener de nuevo, me entristece saber que no volveras...-dice tomando mis manos

-esa es la cosa, no los voy a poder ayudar porque no puedo volver.-T'Challa me mira confundido.-Su alteza estoy pidiendo formalmente asilo diplomático

-oh no...-dice Scott

-Fel ¿que pasó?.-pregunta Clint

yo me volteo y lo miro.-Soy oficialmente una fugitiva de la justicia, noquee un par de agentes, no entregué un reporte de mi última misión, tomé un quinjet y violé un par de leyes del espacio aéreo viendo hacia , y le robe a Tony Stark

-¿que tu hiciste que?.-me dice Sam

-me agrada esta chica.-dice Scott

-Sabía que me habían descubierto, así que hice tiempo, reuní cosas útiles, como información, sodas de manzana y esto.-le lanzo la pequeña caja a Bucky, que la ataja pero me mira asombrado

-¿que es esto?

-es uno de los inventos de Stark, estimula la parte del cerebro que almacena recuerdos, hizo una renombrada presentación en el M.I.T introduciendo esa tecnología, debe estimular la misma parte del cerebro en la que están guardadas las palabras que Hydra inyectó en tu cabeza para manipularte, no digo que funcionará, pero es una posibilidad que no podemos dejar pasar.

el mira la caja y luego a mi.-Gracias

me encojo de hombros.-es preferible tenerte de nuestro lado.-digo y el sonríe

-eso es increíble Felicia, gracias por todo lo que arriesgaste por nosotros.-dice Steve

-alguien arriesgó todo por mí antes.-digo mirando a Clint

-Esto puedo funcionar, te pueden sacar el Scrabble ese que tienes en la cabeza.-le dice Sam a Bucky

-¿Su alteza?.-le digo

-podré a mi equipo a trabajar en eso, y como te dije antes siempre serás bienvenida aquí, estas segura

-muchas gracias.

Bucky le entrega la caja a T'Challa y el sale de la habitación

-Chicos no pude conseguir a Natasha, Steve Sharon será trasladada, es muy probable que sea mi culpa, no quieren que sepa donde está porque dedujeron que les diría.

-¿y no lo sabes?.-me pregunta

-no

el suspira.-esta bien, ella puede con esto

-lo último que supe de sus familias es que estaban bien, pero no tengo nada específico, tuve que mantenerme alejada por razones obvias

-¿por que no te apresaron?.-pregunta Scott

-no tenían pruebas concretas, y seguro esperaban que los guiara a ustedes.

-las cosas estaban mal, y ahora serán peor si es que eso es posible.-dice Sam

-oh, créeme, es posible.-responde Clint

ok, muchas personas me han dicho que alargue los capítulos, en serio lo intento, pero es que no me salen largos, lo siento.

aprovecho para dejar en claro que algunos personajes sufriran modificaciones, no son tal cual el comic y el MCU, el ejemplo más notable es Felicia.

oh, y algunas veces porque nombre un personajes no significa que aparecerá, por ejemplo, yo nombré a Jennifer Walters pero no tengo planes de introducir a She-Hulk en esta historia.


	16. empezando de nuevo

T'Challa

Felicia ha encontrado algo que puede que saque la manipulación en la cabeza de James, seria increíble si logramos hacerlo pero la verdad el se ve muy nervioso

-vamos hombre todo estará bien...-le dice Steve

-Eso no lo sabemos Steve.-responde Bucky

-Si recuerdo correctamente Felicia dijo que esto estimula la parte de los recuerdos, si logramos hacerlo quieres que quitemos tus recuerdos también, de las cosas por las que has pasado.-le pregunto

-no, merezco vivir con eso, borrarlo seria muy fácil

-ok.-respondo, me acerco a él para asegurarlo en la camilla en la que está

-Van a decir las palabras ¿cierto?.-pregunta

-es la única forma de saber si de verdad funciona.-le digo

-y si por alguna razón quedo fuera de control¿como van a detenerme?

-te estoy asegurando con barras de Vibranium.-digo sujetando sus muñecas

-mi brazo ahora tambien es de vibranium, puedo soltarme, lo sé, no quiero correr el riesgo de herir a nadie

-puedo contenerte.-dice Wanda

-¿me das un momento con el T'Challa?.-dice Felicia y Sam y Steve se dan una rara mirada

-por supuesto.-le digo y todos nos apartamos un poco

el la mira un rato, luego saca un intento de sonrisa y asiente, ella palmea su hombro derecho

-ok, estamos listos.-dice

Shuri va y pone el artefacto con los pequeños microchips que trajo Felicia tocando su sien

-¿listo?

-listo.-responde el

una pequeña luz purpura se revela atravesando del microchip a su cabeza, el apreta un poco los brazos y me pregunto si está sufriendo

-¿bucky?.-dice Steve

-esta recordando todo, desde el comienzo y es demasiado terrible.-dice Wanda con cara triste

James aprieta su mandíbula y comienza a mover un poco su cabeza hasta que todo termina y se queda quito con los ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente

-¿buck?.-dice Steve nuevamente

-estoy bien.-responde sin abrir los ojos

Comienzo a decir las palabras y todos parecen contener la respiración, incluyendo a James que vuelve a apretar las manos.

Cuando termine nos quedamos un rato en silencio

-¿James?.-pregunto

el no responde, solo se queda con los ojos cerrados respirando pesado

Steve se va a acercar a el pero Sam lo detiene.-espera Cap

-¿James?.-repito nuevamente y nada

Finalmente Felicia es quien terminado yendo hacia el rápidamente y quita el artefacto de su cabeza haciendo que el abra los ojos bruscamente, ella se exalta un poco pero se mantiene firme frente a el

-¿quien eres?.-le pregunta

el la mira y pestañea varias veces como tratando de enfocar la mirada y luego responde.-Soy Bucky

-¿me puedes decir tu nombre completo?.-

-James Buchanas Barnes

-¿Nos recuerdas Bucky?¿Me recuerdas?

El nos mira a todos, quedándose detenido un rato en Steve, luego en Wanda que le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa, para luego mirar a Felicia frente.-Sí, los recuerdo. Te recuerdo

ella suspira aliviada y lo comienza a quitar todo lo que lo mantiene atado

-Así que sabes ruso, eso es impresionante.-me dice Scott

-Soy el líder de un país, por supuesto que sé ruso.-le respondo

-¿algún otro idioma?

-otros 12

-oooook

James viene hacia mi.-gracias por esto.-me dice dándome la mano

-Felicia es a quien tienes que agradecerle, ella fue quien trajo los microchips, yo solo hice el resto.-le digo estrechandosela

-ya me agradeció unas mil veces, no necesito una más.-dice Felicia pasando al lado de nosotros

-es oficial, eres libre.-le dice Wanda

-eso parece

-genial, ya dejaras de intentar matarnos.-dice Sam

-al menos no de forma manipulada.-le responde

-oh una segunda broma, hasta humano te estas volviendo, es como ver a un bebé aprendiendo a caminar

-exactamente es como se siente, estoy empezando de nuevo


	17. la pelea

Sam

Estamos oficialmente alejados del mundo exterior, no tenemos ningún contacto afuera mas que el internet y la televisión, T`'Challa y Shuri están lidiando con unas situaciones bastantes complicadas así que no salen de Wakanda, hasta ahora dicen tenerlo bajo control, pero yo no estoy tan seguro, cada día se ven mas y mas preocupados.

lo único bueno de todo esto es que el equipo se ha vuelto mas unido, solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros y pues eso cuenta bastante.

-Fel sube aquí.-le dice Clint invitando a Felicia a subir al ring

-no puedo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.-le dice ella mostrandole la taza que trae comiendo

-o vamos ¿vas a abandonarme por un par de frutas?

-voy a abandonarte por ética, no quiero herir ancianos hoy

-hey muestra mas respeto yo te entrené

-y ya paso mucho tiempo de eso

-oh vamos Nadie Comaneci, la verdad es que estoy muy curioso de verte pelear.-digo

-¿quien es Nadia Comaneci?.-pregunta Scott

-una gimnasta.-responde Bucky

-alguien estuvo viendo ESPN en el 76...-digo

-viví en Rumania ¿recuerdas? ella es básicamente lo más popular de ese lugar

Felicia se sienta junto a nosotros.

-vamos Scott ven que te falta mucho por recorrer, calentare contigo mientras felicia termina con su merienda

-vaya gracias...-le responde Scott subiendo al ring

Comienzan a pelear y la verdad es que ya Scott nos da mas trabajo, no es facil lanzarlo al piso, es bueno que sepa defenderse, mas ahora que no cuenta con su traje y sus trucos, Todos hemos repuesto nuestra indumentario por si acaso es necesario, Bucky tiene un nuevo brazo, yo nuevas alas, incluso T'Challa mando a hacer un nuevo escudo para Steve, y el no lo ha tocado.

Wanda se sienta al lado de Felicia y toma frutas de su plato.

-Sam en el almuerzo tomé una de tus sodas, lo siento.-me dice

trato de responder de forma diplomática.-esta bien

-¿estas molesto?

-no

-¿sabes que puedo ver en tu cabeza cierto?

-entonces ¿para que perdemos tiempo en esta conversación?

-porque quería ver tu nivel de obsesión con esas cosas, no es saludable ¿sabes?

-lo sé, al igual que sabía como terminaría esto cuando nos dieron los acuerdos y decidimos no firmar, pero que puedo decirte, soy un rebelde.

-oh dios dime que no escuché eso...-dice Felicia

-sabes que soy cool

-no sé de que me hablas

-te vi mirando mis alas, sabes que las quieres

-soy más del estilo de capas, lo siento...

-si claro, ¿sabes? de envidia también se muere la gente

Wanda esta riendose y Bucky sonrió un poco

-¿vendrás fel?.-grita Clint desde el rin

ella suspira.-espero que te hayas tomado tu calcio abuelo

comienza a recogerse el cabello en una cola y Wanda recoje la taza de su regazo, luega Felicia mira a Bucky y pone un cara rara

-detente, es raro.-le dice

-lo siento.-dice el, y me siento confundido

-te dije que ella no pensaba sobre eso.-le dice Wanda a Bucky

-¿desde cuando le estas dando vueltas a esto? ya pasó, fue una tonteria, Wanda tiene razón no pienso sobre eso.

cuando felicia gira hacia mi entiendo, al recoger su cabello se refleja un marca en su clavicula, cerca de su cuello donde la camiseta no la cubre, si Bucky estaba mirándola debe ser que él se la hizo, la vez que intentó matarla.

-¿porque te empeñas en visitar recuerdo feos?.-le dice Wanda

-porque es del único tipo de recuerdos que tengo

-pues crearemos unos nuevos.-le dice Felicia mientras se levanta.-por favor Bucky corta eso, no le hace bien a nadie, no quiero imaginar el desastre que es tu cabeza, pero me esforcé para que la liberaras un poco, ¿ayúdame si?

el asiente y ella le pone el puño y el la mira confundido

-se supones que debes chocarlo.-le dices

-es el apretón de manos de estos tiempos.-le digo

-oh, claro.-dice el y le choca el puño

-eso...

-sigo esperando pueden tomar el té luego!.-grita Clint

-juro que nunca había visto a nadie tan ansioso porque le patearan el trasero.-dice Felicia

ella finalmente llega al rin y se pone frente a el sonriente

-esto va a estar bueno.-dice Wanda

Ella lanza un golpe probandolo y el por supuesto la esquiva, luego el ataca hacia sus costilla y ella da una voltereta hacia tras lanzado una patada con sus dos piernas que el evita por poco lanzándose al piso, ambos están de pie nuevamente ella lanza una patada que el ataja y ella toma impulso aferrando su otra pierna al cuello de el derribandolo por el peso, se separan y vuelven de nuevo a estar de pie, el lanza un par de patadas rápidas que ella esquiva rápidamente da una nueva voltereta y cae de pie en una de las bases de la esquina derecha del ring, y en serio se mueve de forma rápida y ágil, brinca y cae detrás de clint, el se voltea rápidamente y agarra su brazo haciendo una llave poniendo su brazo detrás de su espalda, y ella con su mano libre agarra la parte de atrás de su cuello pegándose a él y luego lanzandolo hacia delante, él termina cayendo como un saco de papas en el suelo del ring.

-oh, eso dolió.-dice Clint

-¿estas bien?.-dice Felicia preocupada yendo hacia el a revisar pero el agarra su pierna desde el suelo y la hala lanzadola al piso también.

-sigues cometiendo el mismo error, te preocupas demasiado.

ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de una de las de el y le da vuelta como una marioneta, queda sobre él y amarra sus manos detràs de su espalda rápidamente con una cuerda que saco de su bolsillo

-tus piernas siguen siendo débiles.-clint intenta soltarse pero no lo logra aún, fue un buen nudo, y lo hizo muy rápido, ella lo agarra de los brazos y lo pone de pie.-y te equivocas, he perdido un poco la piedad.-y lo lanza de nuevo al suelo, por tener los brazos amarrados no frena ni un poco la caída.

wanda se para y comienza a aplaudir riendo.-impresionante!

Bucky solo está viéndola embobado.-Hombre no hagas esto...

-¿que?.-me responde el

-Felicia, he visto como la miras ¿en serio quieres pelear de nuevo con T'Challa, no te asustaron lo suficiente esas garras la primera vez?

-¿por qué habría de pelear con T'Challa?

-porque el es tan fan como tu de Felicia, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Sé a lo que te refieres y no te preocupes, no es nada

-bien, mas te vale que no sea nada, porque no tenemos a donde ir, y no quiero dormir en la calle volver a prisión, harás que nos expulsen de Wakanda.

-lo dice el que esta detrás de la princesa...

-eso es diferente

-¿tu sabes lo protector que es un hermano mayor? las cosas no terminaran muy bien para ti tampoco.

-bueno ya veremos... ahora vayamos a soltar a Clint que esta pasando verguenza.-Wanda, Felicia y Scott están riéndose mientras el trata de soltarse, entramos al ring y Bucky saca una navaja y contra el nudo

-¿estas bien?.-le pregunto

-mi orgullo, dignidad y ego están doloridos, soy la desgracia de la familia

-¿que paso aquí?.-dice Steve llegando con T'Challa

-Fel barrió el piso con Clint.-dice Wanda

-hubiese pagado por ver eso.-dice T'Challa

-fui suave con ella.-dice Clint

-por eso no estoy celebrando.-dice Fel

Shuri entra a la sala-T'challa tenemos un problema.


	18. fuertes tensiones

T'Challa

Me he enterado que mi tío se ha aliado con líderes resentidos de tribus exiliadas por mi padre, personas con pensamiento radical que con tal de enriquecerse destruirían la fauna de Wakanda, el tipo de personas que hizo tratos con Ulysses klaw para la extracción de vibranio de forma ilegal.

Shuri esta fúrica, hay una guerra cerca, puedo sentirlo.

yo me reúno con ella para ver como afrontaremos esta situación

-T'Challa necesitamos convocar a las tribus, esto un insulto a nosotros, a nuestro padre

-lo sé Shuri, es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto

-estamos en una situación vulnerable, si nuestro tío se entera que tenemos a los avengers escondidos aquí las cosas pueden empeorar, nuestro liderazgo puede tambalear aún mas.

-nuestro liderazgo no tambaleara, somos los gobernantes de Wakanda, eso no cambiará

-las dora milaje, debes mantenerlas contentas, son parte importante de nuestra ofensiva, y he notado que se sienten amenazadas por Wanda y su poder casi ilimitado y por tu admiración a Felicia

-¿que estas insinuando?

-que el propósito inicial de las dora milage además de proteger al rey es tener la opción de optar a ser reina, y parece que eso no pasará pronto, eso puede hacer que mas tribus se rebelen contra nosotros, necesitas darles una muestra de respeto y lealtad.

-por supuesto que los respeto Shuri, y pelearé por nuestro pueblo y nuestra familias, pero nuestras alianzas y poderío no se basaran en un matrimonio arreglado

-es tradición

-quizás lo sea, pero la lealtad de nuestro pueblo va mas allá de eso, no tengo intenciones de casarme pronto, y no haré que me obliguen, eso no resolverá nada

-¿es por Felicia?

-por supuesto que no, además ¿porque seguimos hablando de esto? necesitamos estar juntos y fuertes frente a este problema, buscarme una esposa no viene al caso

-tienes razón, lo siento, solo estoy buscando la forma de evitar la confrontación, no puedo perderte a ti también

Shuri era la luz de los ojos de mi padre, el nos amaba a ambos, pero conmigo era mas severo, me preparaba para cuando fuera rey, con Shuri sin embargo las cosas eran distintas, era su princesa, eran muy unidos, su muerte sigue afectándola, y no hay nadie que sea mas duro con Shuri que ella misma.

-ven aquí.- ella viene y me abraza como cuando era pequeña y hacia una travesura de la cual no quería que papá se enterara.

-tenemos que salir de esto, debemos demostrar nuestro poder.

-Convoca a una reunión de tribus para mañana a primera hora, todos los líderes deben de estar presente, nuestro ejercito y las dora milaje

ella se separa de mi y asiente.-por supuesto, yo me encargo.-dice decidida y sale de la sala.

Vuelvo a entrar a la sala con los vengadores y todos quitan su atención de la televisión y voltean a verme

-¿todo bien?.-pregunta Steve

-preguntame de nuevo mañana.-respondo

el asiente

-¿y ustedes porque tienes esas caras?

-hubo un ataque en Ataque en Indonesia, aún se desconoce de quien, pero fue grave, 200 personas murieron, fue un bombardeo, la nave fue invisible, nadie la vio llegar.-dice Felicia

-¿por qué Indonesia?.-pregunto

-Nadie sabe, pudo haber sido al azar, o quizás no.-responde Clint

-Se convocó una reunión de emergencia de Líderes de Estado en la ONU para tratar el tema, sin embargo las protestas afuera del edificio no han dejado que los diplomáticos y presidentes entren al edificio.-dice Sam

-Nadie me ha avisado sobre ninguna reunión.-digo

-exacto, tienes que ver esto.-dice Scott retrocediendo el televisor

Una serie de imágenes de clamor por superhéroes se ve en el televisor yo estoy en uno vario de los carteles junto con los vengadores y la palabra esperanza, y la reportera comienza a preguntarle a alguien que piensa de la situación y la persona contesta que los políticos están condenando el mundo a morir solo por demostrar poder.

-Ellos no te invitaron porque a pesar de que no eres un vengador pues eres más que un político, eres un guerrero, la gente te ve como un superheroe, algo que la mayoría de ellos repudia últimamente.-dice Felicia y Wanda se ve afligida

Clint cambia el canal y lo pone en uno donde están entrevistando a un activista político y al director de la División Científica-Espacial del ejército

-¿usted cree que esta cantidad de ataques se producirían si los vengadores estuvieran sueltos?.-pregunto el conductor del programa

-por supuesto que podría ocurrir, pero tendríamos menos fatalidades y los criminales ya estarían en nuestro poder.-dice el activista

-por favor, este tipo de ataques no ocurrirían si los vengadores no existieran en primer lugar.-responde el otro

-si mal no recuerdo el terrorismo no es un problema que apareciera con los vengadores, además sino fuera por un vengador este país hubiese perdido la segunda guerra mundial, y quién sabe como estaríamos en este momento

-ese es el mismo vengador que sacó a personas de la cárcel y que ahora huye como criminal.

-porque nosotros lo obligamos a eso, es cierto que los vengadores dejaban daño colateral, pero también son nuestra mejor esperanza para mantener a este mundo seguro.

-pues la mitad de ellos no esta convecido de eso.

-yo no llamaría la mitad al señor Stark, Vision y el coronel Rhodes

-la señorita Romanoff también firmo

-y luego vimos que cambió de opinión, nosotros desmantelamos al mejor equipo de defensa que teníamos, dígame Sr Mc kenna si hay un ataque alien mañana ¿usted se sentiría seguro de que podemos sobrevivirlo sin ellos?

-no, así como tampoco me siento seguro con una persona como la señorita Maximoff suelta usando su poder a su libre discreción, es prácticamente un arma nuclear andante.

todos vemos a Wanda que está firme y no parpadea cuando escucha su nombre

-es cierto que ella es un poco peligrosa

-¿un poco?

-bien, posee un gran poder pero también muchas naciones lo tienen

-yo por eso existen las regulaciones

-que no todas respetan, y no vemos a todos los perpetradores en la cárcel, es más fácil ver a los vengadores como criminales que como guardianes, simplemente es una cuestión de ego.

-no entiendo a que se refiere

-mantenerlos controlados y encerrados, que si por si acaso no leyó el acuerdo eso es lo que querían hacer con la srta Maximoff una persona, no un arma o una criminal, simplemente demuestra el poderío que los líderes mundiales tienen, vuelve a poner el poder de su lado ya que habían perdido un poco la relevancia en cuanto a la seguridad mundial, si me lo pregunta a mi me siento mas seguro teniendo una organización no gubernamental defendiéndonos y creo que muchas personas acordarán conmigo

-así como muchas acordarán conmigo en que ellos eran simplemente unos mercenarios

-¿mercenarios? según usted ¿quien los contrata? no me imagino lo costoso que deben ser los servicios de un Dios de otro planeta.

-una persona sin regulaciones que actúa a su libre voluntad es un mercenario

-creo que tiene que revisar ese concepto

-dígame, ¿usted de verdad esta de acuerdo en que atrocidades como Hulk, criminales como el Sr Barnes y traidores como el Sr Rogers estén por ahí sueltos?

-absolutamente, ellos pueden haber cometido errores, eso solo prueban que son humanos, ¿o usted no los ha cometido?

-por supuesto, pero no he destruido ciudades

-porque no tiene el poder para hacerlo, es muy fácil juzgar sin ponerse en los zapatos del otro

-cada día hay mas y mas persona con talentos que causan atrocidades, el gigante que estaba en el aeropuerto que también es un ex convicto que nadie sabe de donde salió, esto tiene que parar

-¿es que nadie sabe mi nombre? no es tan difícil, tengo una reputación hombre.-dice Scott y Sam palmea su hombro, la discusión en la televisión sigue

-ese es un hecho que no podemos negar, pero no podemos apresar a alguien por eso, por tener dones o habilidades

-no, podemos apresar a alguien por destruir un aeropuerto

-entonces ¿por qué el Sr Stark está no está en la cárcel? o Vision, ellos son muy poderosos y no veo su interés en ellos

-por que ellos han demostrado un poco de sentido común

-no, porque ellos han accedido a dejarse dominar que es diferente, el Sr Stark ayudó a construir algo que destrozó una ciudad entera y estamos persiguiendo a un hombre que liberó una nación, una niña que perdió toda su familia en esa ciudad, un hombre torturado por años, un ex convicto que pago su condena y salvo al mundo de que una poderosa tecnología cayera en manos equivocadas...

-me llamo Scott!.-grita Scott

-shhhhh.-le dice Felicia

-y un par de personas que han ayudado de forma extraordinaria a este gobierno.

-Sam Wilson, Natacha Romanoff, Clint Barton y Steve Rogers son unos traidores de este país mancharon el nombre del Ejécito y de S.H.I.E.L.D., la Srta Maximoff tuvo conductas preocupantes antes de unirse a los vengadores, y los otros dos siguen siendo un ladrón y un asesino para mi, y ni siquiera he tocado el asunto de la nueva persona más buscada de interpol, por lo menos la Srta Carter está tras las rejas

Steve cambia la cara mostrando un poco de ira

-Primero el nombre de S.H.I.E.L.D. se ha manchado solo, desde su creación, puede echarse una visita por los archivos

-¿quiere decir los secretos de estado que la Srta Romanoff lanzó al mundo?

-Si, esos, que demuestran la mentira en la que vivíamos, y terminó con una organización podrida, y si es cierto que ahora la Srta Hardy es la más buscada por interpol, pero nadie ha dado una declaración oficial del porque, así que sólo son especulaciones

-la razón debería ser por la cual debieron apresarla hace años, ser una ladrona y la hija de un mafioso.

la cara de Felicia enseguida cambia y todos volteamos a verla

-fel...-dice Clint

-esta bien, tarde o temprano iban a enterarse.-responde ella

-La Srta Hardy mostró no ser como su padre y sirvió a este país desde su infancia.

-y ahora lo traicionó, estoy empezando a notar un patrón aquí, pero no aondaré en eso... soló diré que usaré todos los recursos a mi favor para mantener este país y este planeta a salvo de estos individuos, personas como el Dr Banner no deberían estar en libertad, y esos "dioses asgardianos" no debieron venir nunca, debemos librarnos de ellos

-¿Con cuál método?.

-con el que sea necesario, todas las personas con habilidades especiales deben estar reguladas o en la cárcel, no soy el único que piensa de esta forma, se deben tomar acciones por muy drásticas que sean para aquellos que interrumpan la paz, seguridad y equilibrio mundial.

-Suena como que Usted es la amenaza más grande que enfrentamos Sr Doom

él sonríe.-eso depende de que lado se coloque Sr Mc Kenna

-Oh dios mío está por comenzar una fea cacería de brujas.-dice Clint

No me odien, Victor Von Doom tiene un origen distinto, pero obtendrá sus poderes, lo prometo, amo este personaje y tratare con todo lo que tengo de hacerle justicia, sin embargo no esperen ver a los 4 fantásticos, introducirlos me enredaría demasiado la historia, tengo demasiadas ideas y personajes que hilar... lo siento, oh y la NASA no existe así que todo lo espacial y extraterrestre lo maneja el ejercito

esperemos que todo salga bien :)

PD: Mas adelante introduciré otro personaje asgardiano que ayude a Thor aparte de Lady Sif, y no logro decidirme por Angela o Valkyrie de verdad necesito su ayuda, no puedo escoger... :(


	19. El Rey

Steve

Es un día nuevo y el mundo está conmocionado, las protestas se están saliendo de control, grupos a favor y en contra de nosotros se están enfrentando y nosotros aquí escondido sin dar la cara.

-¿que más podemos hacer?¿dejar que nos apresen?.-dice Wanda y no pierdo mi tiempo en decir nada, solo suspiro.

-¿Está leyendo tu mente de nuevo?.-dice Fel que se sienta a unos centímetros de Wanda

-y también leo los tuyos

-Wanda esas cosas no están bien, necesitas dejar de ver en nuestra cabeza.-digo

-por enésima vez, no es a propósito, trato de evitarlo pero en ocasiones no puedo, además es mejor caer en sus cabezas por accidente que en la de Sam.-dice fingiendo escalofríos

-¿por qué?.-pregunta Felicia

-es sucia, muy sucia... especialmente con Shuri aquí, la peor mente solía ser la de Bucky, tanta culpa y todo lo demás, pero ha mejorado, pero Sam es peor, mucho peor

felicia se ríe

Todos entran y preguntan porqué Felicia se ríe.

-Wanda estaba hablando de lo sucia que es tu mente.-dice Fel

-ohhh ese no es lugar para niños Wanda.-dice Sam

-Sam...-le advierto

-¿qué? puedo controlar muchas cosas, mis pensamientos no es una de ellas

-Permaneceré fuera de tu cabeza de todas formas

-bien, has eso

-¿que tan mal están las cosas?.-dice Clint señalando el televisor

-Washington, Amsterdam, Budapest, Tokio y Ciudad de México son los lugares donde peor se han desarrollado las protestas, el clamor porque aparezcamos es fuerte, es lo único en lo cual coinciden los que nos apoyan y quienes nos critican.-digo

-no es el momento de aparecer.-dice Scott

T'Challa entra y está usando su traje de pantera negra, sin embargo no usa su casco

-¿que ha pasado?.-pregunta Wanda alarmada

-voy a tener una reunión con los jefes de las tribus, las Dora Milaje y el ejercito completo, se han detectado traidores y voy a poner las cosas en orden, será en la parte frontal del complejo, donde todos se unirán, así que es sólo para que estén atentos

-¿podemos ir?.-dice Felicia

-no lo creo buena idea, no pueden ser vistos

-no, pero podemos estar fuera de vista, necesitamos entender la cultura de ustedes, además si el rey va a hablar es una falta de respeto no estar presente, más aún si todos están convocados

-Felicia tiene razón.-le digo

-bien, les diré a Shuri que les busque un lugar, vendrá por ustedes en un segundo.-

Sale de la habitación

A los minutos llega Shuri vestida con algo mitad vestido, mitad armadura, la verdad es impresionante.

-Siganme avengers.-nos dice y todos vamos detrás de ella, Sam está claramente impresionado

-por favor no lo hagas.-dice Wanda

-no te recomiendo ir a mente en este momento niña.-le responde el

llegamos a un lugar apartado, veremos todo a través de un cristal polarizado, esta una gran cantidad de personas organizadas como por categorías, las tribus con los jeracas delante, las dora milaje a la derecha y detrás todo el ejercito, es algo bastante imponente.

-por favor no se muevan de aquí hasta que T'Challa o yo vengamos, la revelación de su presencia aquí haría aún más tambaleante nuestra situación.

-Por supuesto.-digo

ella va a salir pero Sam la detiene en la puerta, le dice algo y ella medio sonríe, le da un asentimiento y se va.

Scott le pone el puño.-solo le estaba diciendo que todo saldrá bien.-le dice Sam

-no lo bajare hasta que no lo choques.-responde Scott y Sam termina chocandolo

\- y yo debería ser la inmadura aquí.-dice Wanda

Shuri llega a la especie de tarima, que en realidad en una plataforma hecha de rocas y materiales brillantes que les permiten estar mas altos que las formaciones frente a ella, en seguida todos le hacen una reverencia, ella abre sus brazos y unos tambores comienzan a sonar, cada jefe de tribu comienza a golpear su especie de bastón/cetro contra el suelo, mientras las Dora Milaje zapatean con su pie derecho formando un poderoso estruendo, y luego todo se queda en silencio.

-Por un momento pensé que seria un comienzo distinto de We will rock you.-dice Scott

-Scott...-le advierto, hay que mostrar mas respeto

T'Challa aparece y nuevamente las tribus hacen una reverencia, el ejercito da un paso a la derecha y luego vuelve a ponerse firme, las dora milaje ponen sus lanzas entre sus manos en forma de ofrenda, T'Challa dice algún tipo de palabra y luego cierra su mano en un puño y la pone en su corazón las dora Milaje vuelven a su posición inicial y todos se quedan expectando a que T'Challa hable

-Mi pueblo, Wakanda es un lugar lleno de pureza y tradición, un lugar donde han forjado sus vidas y han criado a sus familias, un lugar donde ahora en pleno epítome de su desarrollo hombres de mal buscan destruir todo lo que hemos construido, he sido de la Familia Real desde mi nacimiento, sin embargo mi labor de rey no podré ejecutarla sin su ayuda y apoyo, estoy parado aquí prendiéndoles ser fuerte y pelear contra todo aquel que busque dañar nuestra nación, no como un rey, sino como un hijo de África, y un guerrero de la Vida, desde el momento en que obtuve el titulo de la pantera negra me comprometí a defender y velar por mi país, mi familia, mi gente...

Estoy consciente que tengo el mejor ejercito que se pueda pedir, las tribus mas honorables, y las guerreras mas feroces que estas tierras hayan visto, y con todo ello sé que mantendremos esta tierra grandiosa, para nadie es un secreto que mi tío ha manchado el nombre de la familia real, ha decepcionado a mi familia y a ustedes, está intentando usurpar el trono, pero con su presencia aquí me demuestran que están a mi lado y que lucharán conmigo, no importa lo ardua que sea la guerra, seremos victoriosos y yo siempre estaré al frente de batalla.

todos empezaron a hacer retumbar el suelo de nuevo

-Por la Sangre.

-Shyew.-gritaban todos

-por el honor.

-shyew

-por la lealtad

-shyew

-Por la Nación

-Shyew

-por la Pantera Negra

-SHYEW, SHYEW,SHYEW!.-Comenzaron los tambores de nuevo

-tengo escalofríos.-dice Felicia

-es increíble.-dice Clint

Shuri se pone al lado de T'Challa, el se voltea y ponen frente a frente, juntan sus manos y él le besa sus manos a su hermana.

-La pantera Negra es un protector, y el rey un servidor, T'Challa esta poniéndose a los servicios de la princesa en un acto oficial, el es mas fuerte y poderoso, pero ella es quién manda, a quién hay que proteger, las mujeres son muy importantes en esta cultura, toma por ejemplo las Dora Milaje, ser reina es hasta mayor honor que ser Rey, por eso son elegidas cuidadosamente las esposas del rey.-dice Wanda

-¿como sabes eso?.-pregunto

-leer mentes tienes sus ventajas

-¿le has leído la mente a todos aquí?.-pregunta Scott

-tienes que conocer tu entorno, pero la gente de Wakanda es honorable, no he visto nada preocupante, es solo para saber un poco más de ellos y su cultura.

-¿no puedes simplemente preguntar?

-no me dirían todo, son muy recelosos, y entiendo porque. lo que tienen en este lugar es muy especial.

-es caso mágico.-dice Felicia

todos están en reverencia hasta que Shuri y T'Challa desaparecen, después de un buen rato T'Challa aparece sin su traje

-eso fue impresionante.-dice Sam

-gracias, en ocasiones normales no los dejaría ver, esto es sólo para gente de Wakanda, pero estas no son situaciones normales, además ustedes han demostrado ser personas dignas.

-¿puedo preguntar que significa shyew?.-pregunta Felicia

-no podría decirte, es una palabra sin traducción, sé lo que significa, pero no sé como explicártelo, ni debo explicártelo tampoco.-responde T'Challa

-oh, entiendo.

-¿y ahora que va a pasar?.-pregunta Clint

-vamos a esperar, y si es necesario, vamos a pelear.


	20. Un terrible accidente

Clint

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde la reunión de T'Challa con el pueblo de Wakanda pero nada parece mejorar, aquí todo esta en una tensa calma pero allá afuera es un caos, hubo una gran explosión en Alaska, la cual no se sabe el motivo, toda el área está cerrada, hay gente protestando fuera del complejo de los Vengadores diciéndole a Tony, Vision y Rhodes cobardes, el presidente se pronunció y dijo que no era necesaria la intervención de ellos, sin embargos muchos no están de acuerdo, hubo una gran matanza en una escuela de New York y a pesar de que no han capturado a los culpables el jefe de policía culpa a la intervención de Spiderman, mas de 63 personas murieron y otras 70 están heridas.

En este momento estamos esperando la rueda de prensa de Victor Von Doom, es quien se está encargando de manejar este nuevo conflicto, desde forma estratégica tiene sentido, este hombre irradia carácter y puede infundir respeto e intimidación en la población, por otro lado desde lejos se ve lo peligroso y despiadado que se ha vuelto.

Cuando sale al podio todos periodistas comienzas a tomar fotos y a acercar sus grabadoras.

-Solo verlo me da dolor de estómago, hay algo muy mal con ese tipo.-dice Scott

-concuerdo contigo, no necesito ver su mente para ver que es un problema.-dice Wanda

ponemos nuevamente nuestra atención en la televisión

-Buenos días Sres periodistas, el pueblo de América ha presenciado dos grandes tragedias estos últimos días, y puedo decirle que estoy trabajando de forma incansable para encontrar a los culpables.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de si los ataques son conexos?.-pregunta una periodista

-según la información que tenemos los ataques han sido aislados.-Responde

-¿por qué si cada vez las cosas se salen más y mas de las manos los vengadores no han sido llamados?

-A pesar de que es Sr Stark, el coronel Rhodes y Vision han demostrado ser más razonables hemos considerado que su presencia es innecesaria, es algo para lo cual estamos calificados.

-Muchos dirían que si son necesarios

-muchos no manejan la seguridad de un país.

-¿hubo fatalidades en la explosión? una gran extensión de terreno ha sido cercada, incluso personas han sido desalojadas de sus hogares en áreas adyacentes.

-lo que pasó en Alaska aún está en determinación, todo lo hacemos por razones de seguridad, la única baja que tenemos se trata de la Capitán de la Aviación Carol Danvers, estaba vigilando el área y desafortunadamente ha muerto en la explosión.

-¿Cuando saldrán a la luz los detalles del accidente?¿Cuando se le dará acceso a la prensa?

-si depende de mí, nunca

-Sr Doom la seguridad es importante pero la libertad también, los ciudadanos tienen derecho a saber que está pasando.

-Los ciudadanos saben que está pasando,individuos han tomado la justicia por sus manos y personas han muerto, no puedo hablar sobre el incidente de Alaska pero la tragedia en New York, ambas, han sido debido a este tipo de sujetos.

-Varios testigos han dicho que gracias a Spiderman las fatalidades no son aún mayores, y se ha demostrado estadísticamente que en su desaparición el crimen se ha incrementado en un 40%, la gente pide su regreso

-Spiderman como ustedes lo llaman interfirió en un asunto policial, y anda en las calles de New York cual criminal enmascarado haciendo "justicia" sin ningún tipo de autoridad, o bueno lo estaba

-¿que quiere decir?

-hemos decidido arrestar a Spiderman, dentro de poco el mundo sabrá su identidad y se comenzará un proceso judicial contra él, en este momento está pasando por una serie de análisis Psicologicos y una serie de interrogaciones

-Peter!.-dice Felicia y jamás había visto tanto terror y dolor en su cara

-Fel esta bien, Tony no permitirá que le hagan nada

-tu no sabes eso, tu no lo entiendes...

-Felicia el es un chico fuerte, las cosas no se repetirán, él no es tu hermana.-dice Wanda y Felicia le da una mirada de shock, y en seguida sé que esto puede terminar mal

-No vayas ahí Wanda...-le advierto y todos observan a Felicia confundidos

-yo también he perdido un hermano, sé lo que duele, pero tu pequeña hermanita...-Felicia levanta la mano deteniendo a Wanda

-Basta, tu hermano murió de forma heroica y desafortunada, pero el decidió estar ahí, mi hermana no se merecía todo lo que le pasó, como la vida la trato, así que no me digas que entiendes, porque la verdad es que no tienes ni idea.-dice Felicia con lagrimas a punto de salir

-Peter también es fuerte, y está decidiendo, será diferente

-Wanda tu puedes leer mentes, pero no puedes ver el futuro, él es un niño, y cayó en manos de un hombre que lo odia por ser lo que es, además en un momento en el que necesitan hacen declaración y van a usarlo a él para eso ya que todos nosotros estamos aquí.

-Felicia yo creo que...-comienza a decir Steve

-Sólo denme un minuto, necesito tomar aire.-dice Felicia y sale de la sala

-¿Ella esta bien?.-pregunta Bucky preocupado

-No.-respondemos Wanda y yo al unísono

-deberíamos ir a hablar con ella o...?

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea Barnes, déjala sola unos momentos.-le digo

T'Challa entra a la habitación

-¿que le pasóp a Felicia? la vi muy alterada y ni volteó cuando la llame

-Esta molesta y asustada, atraparon al chico que protegía.-digo

-Además de que todo lo reprimido en su cabeza está volviendo.-dice Wanda

-Hay una reunión de emergencia del consejo de seguridad de la ONU, me pregunto que estarán tratando.-dice T'Challa

-no lo sé, pero a juzgar por todo lo que está pasando no puede ser por nada bueno.-dice Sam

-¿cuando el consejo de seguridad se ha reunido por algo bueno?.-digo

Ese hombre sigue hablando tratando de justificar la captura de Spiderman, mientras evade deliberadamente preguntas sobre Carol Danvers y la explosión en Alaska.

Después de rato estar viendo la rueda de prensa escuchamos algo parecido a unas alarmas que resuenan por todo el edf, T'Challa le pregunta a una de las Dora Milaje que esta pasando, hay mucha gente corriendo por los pasillos y de repente Shuri entra corriendo a la sala

-Shuri, ¿estas bien?¿que ha pasado?.-pregunta T'Challa

-una fuga, tu avión ha sido...

como los vidrios son transparentes vemos como una avioneta se va alejando

-¿quien...?.-pregunta T'Challa

-Felicia, confirmamos que ella lo esta pilotando

-va a volver a rescatar a Peter.-dice Wanda

-van a atraparla también, no esta pensando con claridad ¿puedes detenerla?.-pregunto

-el avión ya esta muy lejos, es imposible

De repente mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, se escucha un gran estruendo y se ve como el avión ha explotado en el aire

-oh por dios.-dice Wanda con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Steve la sostiene para que no caiga al suelo

-No, no, por favor no...-dice Bucky

todos los demás estamos en silencio, en shock

-Ese es mi avión, era un atentado para mi.-dice T'Challa

-Felicia ha salvado tu vida entonces, dejando la de ella en el camino.-Dice Sam con pena


	21. Golpeada

Felicia

Oh dios mio me duele hasta la personalidad, logré saltar del avión apenas descubrí la bomba pero el paracaídas no pudo desplegarse correctamente debido a la falta de altura y al entramado de arboles que no permiten un aterrizaje completo, sin embargo logré salir viva.

Wanda tenia razón, no se en que estaba pensando, ahora menos podre ayudar a Peter, tengo un par de costillas rotas, tengo la vista nublosa, nauseas y dolor de cabeza, soy un desastre y no se como llegaré a los chicos de nuevo, espero no tener una hemorragia interna porque significaría morir en esta selva.

trato de ubicarme y sé que para llegar al complejo debo ir al este, así que me arrastro un poco y recuesto de un árbol a tratar de calmar mi cabeza, no quiero quedar inconsciente de nuevo, trato de respirar poco a poco, y recuerdo que recientemente llovió, las hojas del árbol en el cual estoy son ovaladas, así que trato de levantarme para lograr tomar un poco de esa agua para saciar mi sed y refrescar mis ojos.

Apenas comienzo a levantarme siento mi pierna izquierda doler terrible, y ahí descubro que está rota, mis innumerables raspones y contusiones comienzan a hacer acto de presencia.

-Vamos solo tengo que estirarme un poco...-comienzo a apoyarme en mi pierna derecha con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol y comienzo a subir aguantando el dolor.

Logro llegar a una hoja y saco un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, mi arma aún esta en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo escondida detrás de mi pantalón y mi camisa, corto la rama y bebo un poco de agua, lo restante lo uso para aclarar mis ojos, intento llegar a una mas arriba para usar el agua para lavar la herida de mi estómago que está sangrando considerablemente, pero no aguanto el dolor, no puedo estirarme mas y caigo de nuevo al suelo.

Escucho unos pasos y enseguida siento peligro, me pego a mas no poder del árbol y me asomo cuidadosamente y veo a hombres con uniformes que jamas había visto en Wakanda, luego los escucho hablar

-Ese hombre esta muerto.-dice uno de ellos

-No nos podemos ir sin encontrar el cuerpo, el jefe nos mataría.-dice Otro

De repente siento un que halan mi cabello hasta voltearme y veo un hombre con uno de esos uniformes viéndome.

-Tu eres a quien buscan, quien sale en televisión, quien diría que estarías aquí, pero bueno si no moriste en la explosión ahora si lo harás.-

yo clavo el cuchillo en su pierna y cuando cae al suelo lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi codo dejándolo fuera de combate, ya que mi manos están muy golpeadas y no tengo fuerza en ellos, los otros dos se vienen cuando escuchan al otro gritar, uno de ellos me apunta con una ametralladora y logro sostenerme del árbol y patearla con mi pierna buena arrebatandosela de las manos antes que logre dispararla, pateo al otro en la pierna y cae, tomo la ametralladora y le disparo al que aún se encuentra de pie y el otro está sobre mi intentando agarra el arma, forcejeamos un rato hasta que logro lanzarla unos metros mas lejos, lo golpeo en sus testículos logro rodar ponerme sobre el y tomo la cuerda del paracaídas que esta a mi lado y lo estrangulo con eso, escucho pasos y se que otro viene me arrastro rápidamente para tomar el arma pero esta al borde de una pendiente y cuando la agarro la tierra débil hace que me deslice y me voy rodando colina abajo.

Volví a despertar de la inconsciencia, aún mas adolorida, veo hacia arriba y me doy cuenta que rodé muchísimo, estoy mucho mas abajo de donde estaba, no sé como aún estoy viva, siento algo húmedo recorrer el costado derecho de mi cara, me toco y es sangre, y mi dolor de cabeza empeora... genial

A lo lejos escucho un ruido como de río, sé que si logro llegar ahí tendré chances de sobrevivir, eso me guiará al complejo, pero no puedo calcular que tan lejos puede estar, estoy demasiado aturdida, y ya no puedo levantarme ni un poco.

Escucho unos paso de nuevo, y no sé que tanto pueda pelear esta vez, lo intentaré, pero no creo poder sobrevivir, estoy destrozada, por el ruido esta vez es solo uno, quizás es el que no pude matar que viene tras de mí, logro esconderme detrás de un árbol nuevamente y saco mi pistola que milagrosamente sigue en mi espalda, la saco de la cintura mi pantalón cuidadosamente y apenas siento el paso a lado mio sin pensarlo golpeo su pierna apenas cae brinco sobre el aguantando el dolor que el movimiento me causó poniendo mi arma en su frente.

El hombre va a responder pero se queda quieto apenas ve mi cara y pone sus manos con la palma hacia arriba en señal de rendición soltando su arma.

-Mismo equipo.

Es bucky

-oh por dios.-digo suspirando soltando mi arma quitándome de encima de el

-Fel, gracias a dios que estas viva.-dice sentándose apartando el cabello de mi cara revisándome

-viva, pero muuuuy dañada

-¿como te sientes?¿que tan malo es?.-ve mi camisa ensangrentada, y mis raspones y golpes.-oh mierda.-dice

-tengo mas cosas rotas de la que puedo contar

el pone cara de dolor.-esta bien te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré de regreso

-hay hombres que...-no me deja terminar mi frase

-lo sé me hice cargo de varios, sin embargo no sé si hay más, tenemos que llevarte de vuelta antes que oscurezca, los chicos te creyeron muerta, algo me decía que no lo estabas

-estuve cerca

-al parecer si tienes varias vidas

\- si eso es cierto ya quemé todas las que me quedaban

El se pone de pie.-¿puedes levantarte?

-puedo intentarlo.-le digo e intento hacerlo, pero mis piernas me traicionan y me voy hacia abajo, el me sostiene de la cintura

-¿estas bien?

-Sí, solo no puedo caminar, tendrás que ser mi muleta, tendremos que ir despacio

-no te puedes dar ese lujo, hay que revisarte.-en segundos me lleva en brazos

-¿que tan largo es el recorrido?¿estamos muy lejos?.-le digo cuando empieza a caminar

-no te preocupes, no eres pesada, llegaremos bien

-oh, ¿gracias?

-eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido Felicia

-no me digas Einstein

-oye mas respeto con el hombre que te rescata

-tienes razón, no me digas Sr Einstein

el suspira.-sé lo que haces, evades un conversación con bromas

-¿cómo están las cosas allá?

-sigues evadiendo

-¿como están las cosas allá?.-insisto

-T'Challa está buscando a el traidor que puso la bomba, el complejo es un desastre

-me imagino

-¿por qué agarraste su avión de todos modos? ¿por que no tomar el quinjet?

-por que es el mismo que robé, me verían a metros, es el quinjet que buscan, el avión de T'Challa me daba más tiempo, es el avión de un jefe de estado, me dejarían aterrizar.-comienzo a sentirme muuuuy mareada, todos los árboles dan vueltas

-¿y cual era el plan una vez que aterrizaras?

-aún no tenía esa parte resuelta.-digo como puedo

-Wanda habló de una hermana, ¿que pasó con ella? sacó lo más irracional de ti

-es una larga historia, no quiero hablar de eso

-Pues deberías, porque es un recuerdo que relacionaste con ese chico Spiderman, te vuelve vulnerable, si no lidias con ello te controlará te convertirás en mí cuando jugaban con mi cabeza

no puedo responder, todo está apagándose

-¿fel?.-dice el

-¿Fel?.-repite, ahora me ve con ojos preocupados

-la adrenalina está abandonando tu cuerpo, pero necesitas quedarte consiente, no sé que tan grave sea tu contusión, ayúdame Felicia.-siento mis ojos cerrarse poco a poco

-Fel, vamos quédate conmigo.-siento que me sacude y luego nada.

me hundí en un pozo negro


	22. Por el Trono

Bucky

Todos estamos preparándonos para una guerra, al llegar con Felicia me enteré que Shuri descubrió al traidor, y que en la capital de Wakanda hay un desastre, T'Challa fue declarado muerto por su tío y como el no ha aparecido la gente lo creyó, esta proclamandose Rey y T'Challa usará la ignorancia de el en su contra, vamos todos, las dora Milaje, el ejército y nosotros vestidos totalmente de negro al igual que el ejercito para poder camuflarnos entre ellos, usaremos máscaras, Shuri se quedará aquí con soldados cuidando el complejo en caso de ataque, al igual que Wanda, los demás partiremos a retomar la ciudad.

Felicia está estable, sin embargo está gravemente golpeada, tiene 3 costillas rotas, una fractura, múltiples contusiones y cortadas, sin contar su golpe en la cabeza, que hasta que no despierte no sabremos el alcance, sin embargo el doctor que T'Challa trajo dijo que estaría bien, que necesitaría reposo, pero eso es algo difícil que ella cumpla, la medicina de aquí es super avanzada y se podrá reducir el tiempo de recuperación a más de la mitad, en 2 semanas ya deberia estar perfecta, es impresionante.

-No pueden llevarse sus armas, tendrán que usar las nuestras, no queremos que los descubran, de hecho no deberían ir.-dice T'Challa

-por supuesto que iremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer, será como tu digas.-dice Steve

-Igual no has ni visto ese escudo Steve.-dice Sam y Steve no responde

-Chicos yo debería ir, si las cosas se ponen feas yo...-empieza Wanda

-Tu mantendrás a la princesa de Wakanda a salvo y Felicia que no puede defenderse, no dejarás que nadie llegue a ella.-dice Clint y ella suspira y asiente.-solo tengan cuidado

-lo tendremos.-le digo tranquilizándola

-Gracias a dios que he entrenado, sin mi traje las cosas son más difíciles.-dice Scott

-estas personas son muy rápidas, están igual de entrenados que los nuestros, la diferencia es que ellos no tienen honor.-dice T'Challa

-ok... eso es tranquilizante.-dice Scott

Una de las Dora Milaje entra.-La chica despertó.-dice

-Iré a verla.-digo

-te acompaño.-dice T'Challa

Entramos al área donde está internada Felicia y ella está aclarándose los ojos parpadeando varias veces

-¿Por qué todo está tan borroso?.-pregunta cuando nos ve

-porque tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-le digo

-cierto

-¿como te sientes?.-pregunta T'Challa

-Respiro, eso es suficiente.-responde ella y el sonríe

-Usted es una mujer verdaderamente fuerte Srta Hardy

-Gracias... hey, ¿por qué estas vestido así Buck?

T'Challa y yo nos miramos

-Bueno...-comienzo

-Debido a la explosión del avión me han dado por muerto, mi tío y unos rebeldes están tomando la ciudad tratando de tomar el trono, e iremos a recuperar el control de las cosas

-¿queee?, chicos eso es terrible, necesitarán ayuda, yo estoy bien, puedo pilotar

-Felicia no me tomes esto a mal pero actualmente eres un desastre.-le digo

-oye...-responde ella ofendida

-Hermano.-se asoma Shuri llamando a T'Challa

-En seguida estoy contigo, no tienes permitido venir Felicia, es una orden.-dice el

-pero...-comienza ella

-¿de verdad vas a contradecir al rey?.-le dice Shuri mientras T'Challa va hacia ella

Felicia cierra la boca y pone mala cara mientra T'Challa se va

-Tenemos esto bajo control.-le digo

-Lo que sea, por cierto, gracias.-me dice apretando mi mano dándome una pequeña sonrisa

-no es nada, no es ni la mitad de lo que has hecho por mi

-¿ahora es una competencia?

-no, pero se lo fuera aún me llevas ventaja

-Una vida por una mente... no veo la relación aquí

-No te salve la vida Felicia, solo te traje más rápido, estoy seguro que igual habrías llegado, T'Challa lo dijo, eres fuerte, tu por el otro lado me diste libertad, no podré pagartelo nunca

-Basta, ahora ve,los chicos te necesitan

-¿segura estas bien?

-si, además puedo cuidarme sola

-lamento darte malas noticias, pero yo estoy oficialmente designada a ser tu niñera.-dice Wanda entrando a la habitación

-bueno, cuídense chicas, lo digo en serio

-Ve Bucky tenemos esto bajo control.-dice Wanda y yo abandono la habitación, la verdad es que no hay ser más poderoso que ella, si Fel no está a salvo con ella no lo estará con nadie.

Todos estamos listo y abordamos el avión, Clint está de piloto y Sam de copiloto, el resto vamos atrás, T'Challa lleva su traje puesto.

-Gracias por esto.-dice T'Challa

-Por supuesto.-dice Steve

Una vez llegamos vemos el desastre, hombres en las calles aterrorizando a la gente, todo envuelto en un caos.

-¿donde aterrizo?.-pregunta Clint

-Aún no lo hagas, déjame hablar.-dice T'Challa y anuncia que está vivo por los parlantes del avión, en seguida personas comienza a celebrar y aclamarlo, y son brutalmente asesinadas, posteriormente comienza a atacar el jet

-no puedo aterrizar aquí.-dice Clint

-muévete un poco más al oeste, ya las Dora Milaje y el ejército debe estar llegando

Luego que logramos aterrizar el caos es evidentes en todas partes de la ciudad, varios Jeep nos rodean pero T'Challa tenía razón, el ejercito está aquí y logramos cubrirnos, todos corremos y logramos entrar a la ciudad, las Dora Milaje ya estaban haciéndose cargo de la situación y era impresionante ver la forma en la cual combatían, corrían de forma ágil, saltando y clavando sus lanzas en los cuerpos de todo aquel en su camino dejándolos como títeres, el ejercito también tuvo su parte en esto, y ahora nos tocaba a nosotros ayudar.

Varios hombres vinieron hacia nosotros, y Steve fue el primero en enfrentarse a ellos y noquear a un par, luego le siguió Clint, y después yo, antes de darnos cuenta todos teníamos las manos ocupadas.

Scott esta peleando con uno y otro venía a atacarlo por la espalda cuando lo agarre del cuello y lo lancé unos metros mas allá

-Gracias hombre.-me dijo Scott

-no es nada.-respondo

-Asegúrate de tener ese brazo cubierto.-me dice Sam agachándose a recoger el arma que esta a mi lado para luego dispararle a unos que vienen hacia acá

T'Challa está peleando con furia, se nota que esta defendiendo su pueblo, sus garras están en todos lados, ha cortado brazos y cuellos.

Clint y Sam comienzan a sacar personas heridas de la zona de fuego mientras los otros los cubrimos cuando un hombre grita el nombre de T'Challa.

-oh oh, llegó Scar.-dice Scott y yo lo miro confundido

-¿el tío malo? ¿el rey león?, olvídalo, yo soy quien tiene una niña pequeña

T'Challa se para frente a el y no puedo escuchar lo que hablan pero a kilómetros se nota que se trata de un duelo, Steve y yo vamos a asegurarnos que no sea una trampa, los otros se quedan ayudando a las victimas por si acaso las hostilidades siguen.

todos forman un circulo alrededor de T'Challa y su tío y estos comienzan a combatir

T'Challa es paciente y esquiva las diferentes patadas que su tío le lanza, luego el conecta dos patadas su pecho tumbándolo, su tío intenta clavar un cuchillo en su pierna desde el suelo, pero T'challa lo ve venir y lo patea en el estomago haciéndolo rodar unos metros, la gente comienza a aplaudir aclamandolo, su tío se pone de pie e intenta conectar un par de golpes de forma fallida, T'Challa agarra una de sus manos u rompe su muñeca, luego su tío se rinde y cae al suelo lamentándose y T'Challa va hacia una niña escondida aterrorizada detrás de un árbol, la verdad es que nadie la había notado, el se quita su casco para tranquilizarla y comienza a hablarle en su lengua, la pequeña niña asiente, pero su tío saca un arma que tenía escondida y apunta asu cabeza yo corro hacia el para evitar el disparo y Steve grita advirtiéndole, T'Challa se lanza al suelo cubriendo la niña, y yo le arrebato el arma al hombre desviando el tiro.

T'Challa se pone de pie y le da la niña a Steve, yo me alejo y veo como levanta al traidor de su tio por el cuello

-Has traicionado a la familia y has traicionado a Wakanda.-le dice y comienza a apretarlo clavando sus uñas en su cuello

Steve se aleja con la niña y las personas alrededor comienzan a retumbar zapateando aclamando la muerte del traidor

El hombre antes de morir dice: mientras tu estas aquí uno de mis hombres seguramente está matando a tu hermana, ese será un demonio que no te dejará gobernar.-dice antes que T'Challa pierda la compostura y lo termine de matar rápidamente

Varias naves desconocidas pasan rápidamente en dirección al Norte, donde se encuentra el complejo

-Shuri...-dice T'Challa preocupado


	23. Recuperando la base

Felicia

Me duele mucho mis costillas y estoy demasiado nerviosa por los chicos, las cosas no están saliendo nada bien, todo es un desastre.

Espero que alguien pase pero la verdad es que nadie me da noticias, la angustia me está matando, tengo rato aquí Wanda salió hace rato y nada que vuelve, dijo que sería rápido, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Estoy mirando toda la habitación tratando de averiguar donde está el control de la televisión para saber algo de lo que está pasando, nadie ha vuelto a hablarme de Peter.

Mientras en mi mente le doy vuelta a todo eso escucho un par de disparos y en seguida me pongo alerta, luego escucho otra ráfaga.

No sé lo que está pasando pero sin duda no es nada bueno, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible poniéndome de pie, si alguien entra seré presa fácil acostada en esa cama, sin embargo tengo que quitar el cable de mi dedo y la intravenosa que tenia colocada, la parte difícil es con mi yeso, mover el pie de la cama es todo un desafío, pero me apresuro apenas escucho mas disparos, y cosas rompiéndose, y por primera vez escucho gritos.

Me bajo de la cama y cojeando me pego a la pared cerca de la puerta, para intentar ver lo que hay afuera, pero antes que logre asomarme una mujer abre la puerta de la habitación, con un gran arma en mano y sé que no es de los nuestros, no dejo que vea donde estoy, en seguida agarro una inyectadora olvidada en la mesa a mi izquierda y se la clavo en el cuello, ella cae al piso y yo tomo su arma, sé que quedarme aquí es una bomba de tiempo, así que salgo con cuidado a ver si consigo a alguien que pueda ayudarme.

Mientras voy por el pasillo para llegar a la parte inferior del complejo veo varios cuerpos de nuestra gente y de extraños tirados en el piso, se escuchan cada vez más disparos y ya prácticamente suena como una guerra, seguro planearon atacar aquí también, sabían que T'Challa se iría, y que dejaría a Shuri aquí, vienen por ella.

Veo un hombre pasando por la escalera bajo mis pies, y torpemente me devuelvo porque 4 más vienen tras el, si me ven se acaba el juego para mí, abro la puerta mas cercana a mi derecha y me encierro en la habitación, miro alrededor y es una especie de cuarto de armas, al parecer me escucharon porque la puerta comienza a moverse, comienzan a dispararle y están a punto de abrirla, no hay donde escoderse, y no tengo como refugiarme y hacerle frente a mas de uno, menos con todas están vendas y mi yeso, pero en un mueble a mi izquierda consigo algo que puede darme algo de tiempo, muy poco, pero es algo.

Me lanzo hacia el mueble cuando logran abrir la puerta, lastimando mi pie en el proceso, y comienzan a dispararme pero yo me hago una bola en el piso y logro cubrirme con el olvidado nuevo escudo de Steve, no se cuanto tiempo pase antes que lleguen a mí, pero al menos no me ha tocado una bala aún.

Los disparos comienzan a disminuir y escucho quejidos, me asomo por un lado del escudo y veo a Shuri pateando traseros, literalmente, unos de los tipos que patea cae a mi lado y lo golpeo con el escudo, trato de ponerme de pie y ayudarla pero no puedo, estoy muy golpeada y posiblemente algo sedada, mi pie no da más y el yeso es muy incomodo, sin embargo Shuri se hace cargo, en un punto que se ve arrinconada contra uno de los estantes toma una flecha asumo que de Clint y se la clave en el ojo a su adversario, y al último que queda de pie le da una patada en el pecho pegándolo contra un muro para luego golpear con las palmas abiertas ambos lados de su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate de forma definitiva.

Respirando pesadamente me mira.-¿que haces aquí?¿en que estabas pensando? te fui a buscar y encontré la cama vacía pensé lo peor

-Si llegaban a mi y me encontraban en esa cama iba a morir

-Yo fui a rescatarte

-Demasiado tarde, ya estaban cerca

-Lo siento...

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que estuviste ocupada

-No tienes idea... Vamos a sacarte de aquí.-me dice ayudándome a levantar, paso un brazo por su cuello y ella me toma de la cintura, con mi otra mano tomo un arma al igual que ella

-¿qué paso?.-pregunto

-traidores quedaron infiltrados aquí, y ayudaron a otros a entrar y a apoderarse del complejo.

-Si hay traidores aquí desde hace rato pueden que sepan que nosotros estamos aquí.

-pueden ser, pero por ahora esa no es su prioridad, Su meta es...

-matarte

-exacto, si no pueden matar a T'Challa al menos querrán derrumbarlo por dentro

-¿a donde vamos?.-le pregunto mientras vamos por el pasillo y vemos como afuera están varios soldados combatiendo

-Te lo dije, te sacaré de aquí

-¿a que te refieres?¿donde están las Dora Milaje?

-el lugar de ellas está con T'Challa, ellas me sirven pero no me cuidan, solo a él, para eso está el ejército, y tu te montarás en el quinjet y te irás al castillo, es el único lugar que debe estar seguro, es impenetrable, por eso atacaron ahorita, somos débiles aquí.

-pero los chicos, y tú, dejarte aquí sola no parece correcto, además ¿donde está Wanda?

-Wanda se irá contigo, ya debe estar arriba, tenemos la cosa bajo control aquí, pero no puedo defender esto y cuidarte, necesito sacarte de aquí, mantenerte a salvo, se lo prometí a mi hermano.

-¿por qué está allá arriba?

-porque yo lo ordené, si hay personas infiltradas aquí, la ven y logran salir vivas pues tenemos menos oportunidad de que se enteren que están aquí, una bola de energía roja no pasa desapercibida.

Subimos la escaleras que dan a la azotea donde se encuentra el quinjet, al llegar arriba vemos a una muy molesta Wanda, que al verme se acerca a mi

-Fel... ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo más golpeada, a este paso no me recuperaré nunca

-no digas eso

-¿y tu como estas?

-Sintiéndome inútil.-dice dándole una mala mirada a Shuri, apuesto que tuvieron un enfrentamiento

-tu solo empeorarías las cosas Wanda, no podemos ser...

-Si ya sé, dices que es para mantenernos ocultos, la verdad es que tienes miedo que no pueda controlarlo y hago explotar todo el lugar

-Creo que es un temor con base

-te dije que lo tenía bajo control

-Chicas basta, nos es el momento, y de verdad necesito sentarme.- digo y ellas rápidamente me llevan hacia la plataforma del quinjet y me dejan ahí

-¿Segura que sabes como volar esto?.-pregunta Shuri

-Segura, nunca lo hice en práctica, pero Natasha me dio toda la teoría cuando me estaban entrenando, Sam y Steve me dijeron un par de cosas también, deberíamos estar bien

-Excelente entonces vayan...

Una lluvia de balas comienza a caer sobre nosotras, Wanda empuja a Shuri hacia el quinjet a mi lado forma un escudo protegiéndonos, varias naves están alrededor del complejo disparándonos, pero Wanda está comenzando a derribarlas, sin embargo no puede derribarlas y hacer un escudo al mismo tiempo, así Shuri sube la rampa conmigo y arrancamos el quijet comenzando a Disparar con él hacia las naves, son varias y están bien equipadas, han caído dos pero por lo menos otras 10 siguen disparando.

En un punto Wanda esta en peligro, abrumada tiene que protegerse, todas las naves siguen disparando solo a ella, y aunque logramos derribar otras dos, la verdad es que temo por su vida. Se encierra en una bola de energía y se ve bastante cansada, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no está usando todo su poder, le cansa mas contenerse que dejarse ir, porque si lo hace acabaría con todo, incluyéndonos.

-Shuri tenemos que cubrirla

-Si acercamos el quinjet a ella le daremos menos oportunidad de defenderse, necesitamos alejarnos mas bien, pero todas esas naves no nos dejaran.

Veo como algo se acerca a lo lejos, y una vez que está cerca logro distinguirlo, es Sam, llega directo a Wanda y la toma en sus brazos subiéndola, ella desde arriba es mas ágil, y comienza a derrumbarlos a todos, Sam se mueve esquivando los ataques, acercándola a las naves para que sea más fácil, Shuri ayuda derribando otras dos y así en poco tiempo no queda nada en el aire.

Shuri aterriza nuevamente el quinjet y Sam deja a Wanda en la azotea replegando sus alas, Shuri me ayuda a bajar y los chicos llegan corriendo a la azotea

-¿Están todos bien?.-pregunta un preocupado Steve

-Lo estamos, aunque creo que tuvimos tan ocupadas como ustedes.-dice Wanda

Clint la abraza y T'Challa viene hacia Shuri le da un beso en la frente y luego posa sus ojos en mi.-Que bueno que se encuentra bien Srta Hardy

-Eso se debe en gran parte a la princesa.-le respondo, el y Shuri intercambian miradas

-Es hora de limpiar la base y la ciudad completa, además de poner a Felicia a descansar.-dice T'Challa

-Que bueno que decidiste llevarte esas alas.-le dice Shuri a Sam

-no voy a ningún lado sin ellas, las mantuve escondidas, pero algo me dice que tendría que usarlas.

-Yo usé tu escudo Steve, básicamente me mantuvo viva.-le digo

-Que bueno que lo dejé entonces

-Como si estuviera en tus planes usarlo...-dice Scott

-Es muy posible que ya sepan que estamos aquí.-dice Clint

-ya lidiaremos con eso, ahora vayamos abajo.-dice T'Challa y entre el y Bucky me ayudan a bajar, todos es un desastre, y creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere prender la televisión y ver las consecuencias


	24. Una familia rota

Steve

Creo que no tendremos un momento de tranquilidad pronto, las cosas están realmente feas, todo el mundo sabe que estamos en Wakanda, y están presionando a T'Challa a que nos entregue, han nombrado sanciones económicas, suspensión de la ONU y más radicales como Victor Von Doom hablan de invasión, a lo que T'Challa nuevamente respondió: "que lo intenten"

Han pasado 2 semanas y ya Felicia está básicamente recuperada, claro está que ayuda saber que el chico que ella protegía no era al que tenían, le quitó un peso de encima, se descubrió que atraparon fue a un niño que practicaba parkour llamado Miles Morales, que era gran fan de Spiderman y se hizo pasar por él, Victor Von Doom no quedó nada feliz, fue el hazme reír de todo el mundo, y la C.I.A. y Tony que son los únicos que saben la verdadera identidad del chico aparte de Felicia se rehusaron a decirle por no aprobar sus métodos.

-Tony está llevando mucho peso sobre sus hombros, es hora de volver.-digo

-Creo que Steve tiene razón, ¿cuanto tiempo más estaremos de fugitivos?.-dice Sam

-apenas lleguemos allá nos meterán a la cárcel, ¿no escapamos de ahí en primer lugar?, no tiene sentido volver.-dice Clint

-Quizas está vez debamos quedarnos ahí.-dice Scott

-lo dice el que no tenía un collar de perro en su cuello, no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar desde la cárcel, es estúpido volver por ahora.-dice Wanda, que cada vez se vuelve más segura de sus poderes y de si misma,te dice lo que siente sin pensarlo dos veces, ha crecido mucho gracias a Clint, Felicia y Bucky que es con quienes habla mas.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Wanda, si vamos a volver, tiene que haber una razón.-dice Felicia

Quizas quieran ver esto, he conseguido una razón.-dice Bucky encendiendo la televisión, cada vez que lo encendemos es malas noticias, pero la de hoy no solo es mala es algo sorprendente

-¿que...?.-dice Scott

Están pasando imágenes de una mujer con un traje de ¿avispa?, está enfrentándose a varios soldados, de forma espectacular, al parecer puede volar, rápidamente aparece el nombre en la pantalla identificándola con Hope Van Dyne

-¿Esa no es la hija de Hank Pym?.-dice Sam

-esa es tu novia, Scott.-dice Felicia

-y está peleando por tu hija, Victor dio ordenes de buscar a todas la familias de los vengadores, para forzarlos a volver, desde que solo tu y Clint tienen familia conocida, pues...-dice Bucky

-hijo de puta.-dice Scott

-¿mi familia?.-dice un alterado Clint

-no la encontrarán, están a salvo en Kansas.-dice Felicia

-Están en Kansas.-dice Bucky

-¿que?!.-se altera Felicia

-pero no consiguieron nada, estaba vacío, evacuaron el lugar antes de que llegaran a ellos

-Natasha...-dice Clint y Felicia

-Han reportado muertos, pero no han salido a la luz sus nombres.-dice Shuri que venía con Bucky, al parecer ella le está haciendo seguimiento a la información con la tablet que tiene en la mano

-Hay videos por todo el internet, esta Wasp, que es como la llaman, es impresionante, logró salir de ahí con la niña.-dice Shuri

-Tenemos que irnos, esto no puede continuar.-digo convencido que no podemos seguir escondidos mientras inocentes pagan por nuestras acciones

-El quinjet está listo, sabía que dirías eso.-dice T'Challa

Todos vamos a tomar nuestras cosas antes de abordar el quinjet, y una vez arriba antes de irnos nos detenemos a agradecer a T'Challa.

-Muchas Gracias por todo, estaremos en deuda contigo.-digo

-Soy yo el que está en deuda con todos ustedes por ayudarme a mantener Wakanda a salvo

-Tienes que tener cuidado, ahora eres parte de nosotros

-No me esconderé, arreglaré unas cosas y partiré a América, sé que quieren perjudicarme y a ustedes, no dejaré que pase sin pelear.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tienes un país que gobernar

-Tengo un pueblo al cual hacerle justicia, somos personas honorables, esto es lo que cualquier persona honorable haría.

le doy un asentimiento y luego todos comienzan uno a uno a despedirse de él.

-Cuídate Felicia, no estas totalmente recuperada.-le dice T'Challa

-lo haré su al...-el la mira expectante.-T'Challa.-rectifica ella y el le sonríe

-Gracias por todo.-dice Wanda

-Gracias a ti por salvar a mi hermana

Clint solo le da un apretón de manos, está bastante preocupado al igual que Scott, ya todos están arriba en el quinjet, sólo faltamos Sam y yo, yo voy subiendo y volteo a ver a Sam y se está despidiendo de forma efusiva de Shuri, para ser más exactos se están besando, él luego besa su frente antes de finalmente alejarse de ella, le da un asentimiento a T'Challa que este responde, T'Challa se ve serio pero no sorprendido, a diferencia de todos nosotros.

Una vez a dentro yo me voy al asiento del piloto y escucho a Bucky preguntar:

-¿cuando pasó eso?.

-hace un par de semanas.-responde Sam

-Así que esos eran los paso que escuchaba en la noche.-dice Wanda

-Un caballero no tiene memoria.-dice Sam sentándose del lado del copiloto

Escucho una risita que asumo es Felicia, Clint y Scott están muy afectados porque ni una palabra sale de su boca.

Finalmente arrancamos y dejamos el espacio aéreo de Wakanda, vamos camino a los Estados Unidos.

-¿Cual es el plan ahora Cap?.-pregunta Sam

-Aterrizar y lidiar con lo que sea que nos toque.-digo

-¿a dónde iremos?

-el plan es aterrizar en el complejo de los Vengadores

-Esa es una idea terrible

-Tony puede estar muy molesto con nosotros, pero es el único sitio seguro que tenemos

-Chicos lamento arruinarles la conversación. pero la verdad no creo que lleguemos tan lejos, no creo que vayamos a poder elegir.-dice Felicia

Después de 20 minutos de vuelo me doy cuenta que Felicia tiene razón, al entrar al espacio aéreo estadounidense el radar de misiles comienza a sonar.

-Esto no es una advertencia Cap, quieren matarnos.-dice Sam

-Todos sujetense.-digo

y comienzo a maniobrar el avión, logro esquivar varios misiles, pero ya tengo F-16 entre otro tipo de naves disparándome, de nada me vale tener el avión invisible, igual pueden captarme, este quinjet solía ser de ellos, disparo de vuelta y algunos se disipan, pero no puedo quitármelos a todos de encima, y ya he comenzado a sentir varios impactos, pongo el avión de picada hacia abajo y al estar cerca de agua me detengo y vuelvo a subir, deshaciéndome de varios misiles.

-¿todos bien allá atrás?.-pregunto

-solo con nauseas.-dice Scott

-Wanda ¿puedes ayudarme?.-pregunto

-Tengo que estar fuera del avión, no puedo derrumbar algo que no veo

-¿puedes cubrirnos?

-de nuevo, tengo que estar fuera del avión

-es un no entonces...

Empiezo a ver como aviones caen, y escucho explosiones, veo al lado del avión pasar rápidamente a Tony, del otro lado está Rhodes y Visión también está ayudando.

-No pensé decir esto pero esto feliz de que estén aquí.-dice Sam

Ellos siguen derrumbando naves mientras yo me deshago de los misiles, hasta que al parecer no queda nada, Tony intercepta la señal interna del avión obviamente

-Quien sea que esté pilotando el avión este solo fue el primer lote, apresúrense al complejo, nosotros los cubrimos.

Hago lo que Tony dice y rápidamente me dirijo al complejo, en seguida veo que está rodeado de personas con carteles, aterrizo y nos disponemos a salir

-Ha llegado la hora...-dice Sam

-Vamos.-Digo

Al salir Tony, Rhodes y Visión, también llegan, tony y Rhodes quitan su máscara y nos ven a todos.

-Parece que la vida no los ha tratado tan mal, pensé verlo peor luego de lo que pasó en Wakanda

-No fue nuestra primera batalla.-digo

-Sí, hemos tenido peores.-dice y sé a lo que se refiere

-¿Sabes algo de mi familia Tony?.-dice Clint

-Si, este idiota que tanto odias le dio cobijo a tus niños

-¿cuando lo hiciste les dijiste que pusiste a su padre en la cárcel?

-No, le dije que su padre era un héroe que seguro estaría con ellos pronto.-Clint lo ve confundido

-¿Natasha?.-pregunto

-Aquí estoy.-dice ella saliendo a mi derecha con los hijos de Clint que corren hacia él

Más atrás está la hija de Scott y su novia, creo...

-Hank no estará feliz con esto.-le dice Scott apenas la ve luego de besarla

-no hay nada que pueda hacer, Hank murió.-dice ella ahora con lágrimas en los ojos y él no dice nada sólo la abraza

-¿estas bien?.-le digo a Natasha

-Si, hice lo de siempre... correr, esconderme, ninguno de ustedes pensaba claramente.-dice

-lo sé, lo siento

Wanda ve indecisa a Vision, es un pequeño empujón de Felicia que le da la confianza para ir a abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde está Laura?.-pregunta Clint

y siento a Natasha tensarse, y los niños comienzan a llorar

-Clint... eran muchos hombres, no podía con todos, ella me ayudó, por ella Nathaniel está bien, pero...

-¿que? ¿que pasó Natasha?

-Laura murió Clint


	25. Consecuencias

Sam

Clint está devastado, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por nosotros, Necesitamos que al menos lo dejen enterrar a su esposa, sin embargo el se mantiene fuerte, botó un par de lágrimas pero se compuso, sé que en parte es por los niños y en parte porque quiere destrozar a Victor Von Doom.

-¿Donde está Peter?.-pregunta Felicia

-Está en la torre, si vienen por ustedes su identidad no será tan secreta, el está bien, le dije que tu estabas bien.-responde Tony

-Esta es la situación, a todos ustedes los quieren trás las rejas, y nosotros obviamente tenemos una forma diferente de ver las cosas.-dice Vision

Estamos todos reunidos en la sala donde una vez discutimos los acordes, esos que nos separaron.

-No se trata solo de tener visiones distintas, estamos hablando de cosas más graves.-dice Tony, viendo a Bucky

y Bucky no dice nada

-Por otra parte, por mucho que te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi futura esposa, Felicia tu me robaste.

-Lo hice para evitar que manejarán a Bucky para hacer cosas como...

-¿asesinar a mis padres?

-Tony ,por muy molesto que estés la culpa está en mí, lo peor que pude hacer fue ocultártelo, pero te conozco, no ibas a escuchar razones y lo menos que necesitaba era defenderlo de otra acusación.-dice Steve

-No es una acusación, el puede que no matará a el padre de T'Challa pero sí mató a los míos, y tú elegiste destruir a los vengadores por eso.

-quizás lo hice, pero que mas opción tenía ¿dejarte matarlo? ¿puedes decir que si lo hubiese hecho te sentirías mejor ahorita?

-ok voy a detener esto aquí.-dice Wanda poniéndose de pie, se ve muy alterada por alguna razón.-Steve no separó los vengadores, todos lo hicimos con las decisiones que tomamos, no creo que puedas decir que tu manejo de la situación fuera perfecta Tony, si mal no recuerdo gracias a ti muchos de nosotros terminamos en la cárcel, y yo usaba un collar que me electrocutaba apenas me movía.

-Wanda yo...-comienza un apenado Tony

-tu me encerraste haciéndome creer que era un peligro, y puede que lo sea pero no vas a ser precisamente tú quien determine eso, y sí Bucky mató a tus padres, pero tú mataste a los míos y a mi hermano

-Wanda ¿de que hablas? yo no sabia... él mató a mis padres con sus propias manos

-Sí, pero él estaba siendo controlado, el dolor no te deja ver eso, y la culpa que llevas por no haberlos valorado, pero eso no es algo por lo cual puedas culparlo a él, y sí, estoy viendo en tu cabeza, y ahora te diré lo que hay en la mía. Tú mataste a mi familia con tus propias manos porque tu hiciste esos misiles

-yo no sabía como usaban mis armas

-pero sabías que la usaban, si haces un misil sabes que lo van a hacer explotar en alguna parte, y no solamente matará a malas personas, matará a todo aquel que esté cerca sea inocente o no, luego creaste el robot que mató a mi hermano, y luego para limpiar tus culpas por los desastre que has causado tuviste la brillante idea de decidir por todos nosotros convirtiéndonos en fugitivos y presos. Y aún así después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar estoy parada aquí decidiendo no desintegrarte completamente, así que creo que puedes superarlo, porque si no te has dado cuenta no eres el único que ha perdido familia aquí.

-Si seguimos separados van a destruirnos, y se llevarán al mundo entero con nosotros.-digo

-esa es la cuestión, no deberíamos cargar con el peso del mundo.-dice Tony

-Pero lo hacemos, y no es una responsabilidad a la que podamos renunciar Tony, no voy a pedirte que me perdones, quizás las cosas no vuelvan a ser como eran, pero necesitamos unirnos, el mundo nos necesita juntos.-dice Steve

-Victor Von Doom fue despedido, al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, sin embargo por lo que he investigado él no es el tipo de hombre que se queda tranquilo, y el gobierno aún quiere que alguien pague, Sharon fue trasladada a una cárcel de máxima seguridad y los quieren a ustedes presos. De hecho vendrán por ustedes, pero no por todos, se ha logrado negociar y sólo quieren a uno.-dice tony

-Es a mi ¿cierto?.-pregunta Bucky

-pues no.-dice un serio Tony.-de hecho es a Felicia

-De ninguna manera.-dice Clint y Cap mira a Tony confundido

-Es de forma temporal, para mostrar que hay consecuencias, seguro la liberaran

-eso no lo sabes.-dice Wanda

-Esta bien chicos, tiene sentido, yo soy el miembro más nuevo del equipo, y los necesitan a ustedes.

-Esto es básicamente un concurso de popularidad, la gente los conoce a todos, se siente a salvo con todos, pero todo lo que saben de Felicia es que es una traidora buscada por la interpol, si la apresan a ella no habrá tanta gente molesta.-dice Vision

-Excepto por nosotros.-dice Bucky

-Así que básicamente esa es la verdadera razón por la cual el chico no está aquí, porque la entregaste.-digo

-yo sabía como Peter reaccionaria, pero no, en realidad si es para protegerlo

-¿en serio estuviste tan molesto porque te robara que la diste a ella como carnada? Se la ofreciste a los tiburones Tony.-dice un extremadamente molesto Clint, en estos momentos no me metería con el

-El Sr Stark no hizo la negociación.-dice Vision

-¿entonces quien?.-pregunto

-Ese hombre que viene entrando.-dice Tony

y todos volteamos y vemos a Nick Fury y Maria Hill llegando, la cara de Felicia cambia al instante

-por su puesto...dice Felicia

-Nick ¿donde has estado?.-le pregunta Steve

-¿que?¿mientras ustedes destruían aeropuertos y peleaban entre ustedes como niños de primaria? estaba tratando de limpiar su desastre, se supone que debería de estar muerto, y ustedes me dificultan bastante quedarme de ese modo

-Estuvimos buscando a Banner y la forma de contactar con Hulk, las cosas empeoraran en el momento que aparezcan.-dice Maria

-Suponiendo que lo hagan...-dice Natasha

-Así que me ofreciste a mi... ¿porque no me extraña?.-

-Tu Felicia te metiste en este lío solita.-responde Fury

-Si, estaba devolviendole el favor a quien me dio una verdadera oportunidad.-responde Fel y creo que hay algo de historia aquí que no sabemos

-Bueno ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias, siempre fuiste una agente difícil, tus métodos no siempre fueron los mejores

-Claro porque poner un arma en la cabeza de la gente es menos radical...

-Sabes que hydra manejaba ese proyecto

-Pero fuiste tu quein lo aprobó

-te suspendí 7 veces

-y me reintegraste 7 veces, por algo sería... Claro que cuando te estorbé, te deshiciste de mí, y resultó que tenía razón.

-Lo de Alexander Pierce fue un accidente, el...

-¿y lo de Camille también fue un accidente cierto?

4 hombres entran con uniformados y todos los vemos

-Vienen a llevarte.-dice Maria con cara de disculpa

-Woow, tu no pierdes el tiempo Fury, parece que soy una piedra en tu zapato de nuevo.

-Basta Felicia, no hables como si te debo algo

-y tu no hables como si no supieras lo que haces, siempre me sacabas de S.H.I.E.L.D. el lugar donde pertenecía, si no fuera por Clint quien sabe donde estaría ahora.

-EL único lugar donde pertenecías era a una cárcel y tu hermana a un orfanato

La cara de Felicia muestra una ira que nunca antes había visto

-No te atrevas a mencionarla después de lo que le hiciste.

-Yo no le hice nada...

-No, solo la dejaste morir

-Ella no tenía opción

-si, ya se, se... era ella una niña sin esperanzas de vida o un soldado

-Era un agente, alguien que podía ser útil, ella era...

-UNA NIÑA! una niña que dejaste congelarse hasta la muerte, no importa lo que te digas a ti mismo para ayudarte a dormir, pero dejaste una pequeña niña morir.

Estoy seguro que Wanda está viendo en sus cabezas porque está a punto de llorar, Vision ve esto y la conforta, tratando de calmarla

-Me reclutaste, me usaste desde niña y no fuiste capaz de salvar a mi hermana

-lo siento solo soy un agente no me entrenaron para conseguir la cura de cáncer terminal.

-Tu prometiste que lo harías, y luego la abandonaste, ¿como puedes vivir contigo mismo sabiendo el monstruo que eres?

-yo he tomado muchas decisiones malas en mi vida, pero eso no ha sido la peor.

-Tenemos que irnos Srta, ponga sus manos en su espalda.-dicen y una molesta Felicia responde

-Ni se atrevan a tocarme

-Tenemos que llevarnosla, se irá con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas.-ella voltea Fúrica y acercándose al hombre con las esposas en la mano

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo por las malas.-dice retandolo

-yo que tu no haría eso amigo.-dice Natasha

-Basta Felicia salgamos de esto, mientras más rápido te vayas más rápido saldrás de ahí.-dice Fury

-Que dios me libre de creer una de las palabras que salgan de tu boca

-Tiene que haber otra forma...-dice Hope

-Esta es la única que él conoce.-responde Felicia

-Ok, Basta... es hora de que sepas la verdad

-Nick...-dice Clint

pero este ni voltea a verlo

-Lo siento Felicia, pero para una niña de 7 años tener cancer terminal, ver a sus padres morir delante sus ojos y ver como su hermana hace de todo para mantenerla con vida es demasiado...-dice Fury y Felicia está a punto de llorar

-Nick...-vuelve a advertir Clint

-El avión no estab siendo atacado, no hubo tuve que escoger entre ella y un agente, todo fue una mentira, mi única culpa, una con la que vivo todos los días es no haberla detenido, no haber visto lo que tenía planeado.

-¿que...?.-dice Felicia

-Ella salto, salto del helicoptero

lagrimas corren por las mejillas Felicia...-tu me estas mintiendo, ella no haría eso, ella sabía que era lo único que me quedaba

-y por eso lo hizo, no pudo aguantar otro doctor diciéndole que no había salida, tu cara de decepción después de que robaste y mataste por mantenerla viva, fue demasiado para ella.

-Fel...-dice Clint

-tu lo sabías, tu lo sabías y me viste la cara de idiota desde el funeral de mi hermana

-lo siento, pero tú también eras una niña ¿como le dices a una niña de 13 años que su hermanita de 7 se suicido? tu lo dijiste, era todo lo que te quedaba

-yo ya no era una niña.

-si lo eras, diferente pero lo eras, y no habrías hecho y logrado todo lo que has logrado si te hubiéramos dicho la verdad

ella ya no dijo mas nada, su cara estaba vacía, volvió a dirigirse al hombre esta vez con las muñecas juntas en señal de rendición, y brotaron un par de lágrimas mientras le ponían las esposas.

-no pueden llevarsela así...-dice Bucky intentando caminar hacia ella pero Steve lo detiene

-Nick.-dice Tony

-Es lo mejor, ella estará bien le dará tiempo para pensar.-responde Fury

-no pudiste elegir peor momento para decirle.-dice Clint

-Si fuera por tí no le diría nunca, tu y Laura nunca dejaron de verla como una niña. lo siento mucho por cierto...

Bucky le da un pequeño empujon a Steve para quitarlo de camino, pero Wanda lo detiene

-Wanda, deja de controlarme.-dice Bucky

-Es lo mejor, solo empeorarás las cosas

-Van a llevarsela

-y la sacaremos

Felicia se va con los hombres sin decir nada

-De todos nosotros ella puede que sea la más inocente, esto no está bien.-dice Scott

-Sacarla de tu camino no elimará la culpa.-le dice Wanda a Fury y este parece sentirse mal por un segundo, pero rápidamente se recupera

-Mantente fuera de mi cabeza niña, ahora concentrense en prepararse, tienen que presentarse en la ONU en 2 días.-Fury

-¿que clase de circo es este?.-pregunta Scott

-Ningún circo, las personas quieren oírlos rindiendo cuantas, pidiendo disculpas por una vez para variar, no van a apresarlos, saben que los necesitan, me aseguré de eso, pero tienen que ir todos, incluyendo a T'Challa.-Dice Fury

-Él es un jefe de Estado no será juzgado por nadie, como rey tiene inmunidad.-dice Steve

-no, pero quieren oírlo hablar.

-¿por que en dos días?.-pregunta Wanda

-porque mañana será el funeral de Laura.-responde Clint

-y Hank.-dice Fury y Hope y Scott asienten

-Iré a ver a Cassie.-dice Scott y se va

-dependiendo de lo que pase en la ONU sabremos cual será su futuro, las cosas no serán mejores de aquí en adelante.-dice Fury

Si, lo hice, maté a Laura y Hank, sorry por los que no son fan de esta idea pero lo necesitaba para poder mover la historia, y no será la única muerte lo advierto, habrán mas, de personajes principales y secundarios, Aunque no me molestan algunas pareja del MCU que a muchas personas si (Sharon/Steve y Natasha/Bruce) para mí lo que hicieron con Clint y Bobbi ha sido lo peor, ellos son mi pareja favorita en los comics y a ella la usaron de forma terrible en la series, ella se merecía un lugar en las películas y el no pega como un hombre familia en mi parecer, al menos no con esa familia, pero ni modo, trataré de remediar ese desastre de Whedon a mi manera, no mataré esos niños porque no soy un monstruo pero... bye bye Laura :/ sorry

Ah, y la muerte de Hank también era importante, para el crecimiento de Hope y de Scott y otras cosas...


	26. Rendición de cuentas

Wanda

Hemos llegado a la ONU, el funeral de Laura ayer fue bastante emotivo, Pepper no pudo ir, su embarazo es delicado,y fué una sorpresa para todos a decir verdad, y luego Tony fue a casa a cuidarla, no fue al de Hank Pym porque sabía que él no era muy fan de los Stark, ya alguien le dijo el porqué, le agradecí a Vsion por mandarme las cosas con felicia, él concuerda conmigo en que fue injusto que se la llevaran a ella, pero me asegura que pronto saldrá, que de eso nos encargaremos pronto.

Escuchamos que Peter no está nada feliz, está furioso por lo de Felicia, Tony tuvo que convercerlo que sacarla de la cárcel solo la perjudicaría, además de que nadie sabe en que cárcel está, la situación de Sharon no es mucho mejor, su traslado a esa terrible cárcel no mejora mucho las cosas, Steve está muy preocupado, básicamente nadie está de buen humor.

Todos estamos molestos, tristes, decepcionados, pero nos toca unirnos como equipo así las cosas entre nosotros aún estén tensas, hay cosas mas grande que nosotros a las cuales hacerle frente.

Todos nos sentamos y escuchamos al secretario general hablar:

-Sres, con su presencia aquí me imagino que conocen el daño que han causado sus acciones, varios de ustedes decidieron incluso mantenerse como fugitivos, violando varios leyes del derecho internacional, la cantidad de daño que han causado parece muy alta comparado con el bien que han hecho, y hasta usted su Alteza el rey T'Challa que aparte de está también tendrá un comparecencia separada por ser un líder de Estado, debe darse cuenta de lo erradas que han sido sus acciones, por lo cual vamos a escucharlos para ver cuales son sus opiniones al respecto.

El primero en hablar es Steve.-yo como líder de este equipo me disculpo profundamente con todas las personas que han sido victimas de nuestras acciones, sin embargo quiero agregar que jamás hemos tenido la intención de dañar a alguien, todo lo contrario, nuestra intención siempre ha sido proteger.

-pues no lo parece cuando el hombre a su lado ha matado a mas de una docena de persona, y usted combatió a distintas autoridades por mantenerlo seguro.

-Eso se debe a que el hombre a mi lado es inocente, y no fue más que un hombre torturado por una organización que estuvo a punto de apoderarse de nuestro mundo.

-Nosotros le ofrecimos la posibilidad de firmar un tratado que regulara sus actividades ¿por que eligieron no firmarlo?

-Primero no hable como si nos dio opción, aún si no firmábamos el tratado igual seríamos juzgados por el, así que no seamos hipócritas aquí.-dice un molesto Clint.- yo no firmé, no firmaré nada que me haga atarme a decisiones basadas en intereses personales, porque eso es lo que pasa aquí, un grupo de personas viene aquí diciendo representar los intereses de su país cuando todos sabemos que no siempre es así. Al único hombre del cual seguiré ordenes es Steve Rogers, porque yo sé que si las cosas van mal su solución no será mandar un misil que destruya new york.

todos comienzan a hablar y murmurar...

-¿Usted no cree que deben hacerse cargo de los daños y muertes dejados atrás?

-¿Usted alguna vez ha peleado contra un ejercito de aliens?.-pregunta Clint

-No pero...

-Bueno cuando lo haga me dice como le fue

-¿y que hay de Washington D.C.?

-todos vieron lo que pasó ahí, hydra iba a matar a todos, y Steve derrumbó un proyeto que desaprobó desde el principio.-Dice Natasha

-¿usted lo aprobaba?

-yo tenía muchas funciones en S.H.I.E.L.D. opinar no era una de ellas

-usted firmó los acuerdos ¿que la hizo cambiar de parecer?

-que ahora opino, desde que uso mi criterio me va mejor

-Su criterio la convirtió en prisionera

-y me permitió actuar cuando mandaron a atacar a la familia de mi amigo

-ese fue un hecho desafortunado, y el Sr Von Doom ha sido despedido por ello

-¿puede alguno de ustedes decirme que ha pasado con el Dr Banner y Hulk? podrían aparecer con un ejercito alien y apoderarse de la tierra y ¿quien los detendría?

-No necesitarían un ejército.-dice Wanda

-y usted tampoco, dígame ¿de verdad está de acuerdo con lo que pasó en Sokovia?

-por supuesto que no, lo que pasó allá estuvo mal, las acciones de Tony fueron terribles, y sin embargo el no está aquí en el panel de los juzgados y yo sí, más increíble aún es que nunca nadie dio nada por nuestro país, ni un programa de desarrollo salió de aquí para ayudarnos, nadie miraba dos veces nuestra ocupación en el mapa y de pronto somos la preocupación mas grande que tienen, nadie puede decirme lo que perdió en Sokovia, porque yo perdí todo ahí, mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida...

-¿y no cree que eso se habría podido evitar con regulación?

-eso empezó como un ególatra experimento de Tony, ¿Van a regular la ciencia? porque esa es la única forma de haber podido evitarlo

-desde que ustedes aparecieron las personas con "superpoderes" cada vez son más comunes y no todas lo usan para hacer el bien.

-en ese caso nos necesita para hacerle frente.-dice Sam

-o quizás si ustedes están en la cárcel y no aparecen ellos tampoco lo hagan

-ya desaparecimos una vez y no parece que resolviera las cosas, le guste o no somo su mejor opción, ¿dejamos daños?, claro que sí, pero nombreme una guerra en la cual no los haya, todos nosotros hemos perdido a alguien, hemos salido con marcas, pero estamos aquí dando la cara para proteger este mundo.

-¿Está diciendo que actuarán fuera de la ley?

-estoy diciendo que ustedes clamaran por nuestra ayuda

-parece muy confiado de lo que dice

-lo estoy

-dígame ¿qué tanto desastre dejaron en su última batalla en Wakanda?

-Nada que no sea remediable, mi pueblo está eternamente agradecido con ellos.-dice T'Challa que habla por primera vez

-pero ustedes parecen tener una posición distinto con lo que pasó hace algunos meses en Nigeria con la Srta Maximoff

-las cosas no lucen igual desde afuera que desde adentro

-y le dió refugio a personas que usted mismo quiso atrapar, como el señor barnes por ejemplo

-En ocasiones uno se deja cegar por la venganza, y en otras por el ego... varios lideres aquí presentes saben de lo que hablo

-Todas las acciones tomadas por nosotros siempre han buscado reducir los daños y las acciones drásticas que ustedes han tomado.

-tengo que disentir en esta.-dice Tony levantándose de su silla al otro lado del salón, donde se mantuvo ocupado revisando su teléfono, y extrañamente callado

-¿Sr Stark?.-dice el Secretario

-todos ese discurso de regulación, proteger a los inocentes y todo eso sonaba bastante bien cuando me lo dijeron la primera vez, para nadie es un secreto que he cometido errores bastante grandes, y esa culpa me llevó a confiar en los acuerdos, a perseguir a mis amigos, y luego vi el sufrimiento de personas inocentes, ese sufrimiento que quería evitar, que podía evitar y no me dejaron hacer nada, si no fuera por la intervención de la mal llamada traidora Felicia Hardy mi futura esposa y la madre de mi hijo estaría muerta, si no fuera por ese chico Spiderman muchas personas estarían muertas, y me dí cuenta que lo que me dijo una vez Steve es cierto, la manos más seguras son las de nosotros, miren todo lo que ha pasado recientemente y diganme que no concuerdan conmigo.

-usted...

-Un hombre escogido para atrapar a los hombres y mujeres que han arriesgado su vida en más de una ocasión para salvar el planeta, una de esas veces por mi culpa, se cansó de hacer estragos, aterrorizó a sus familias y fue el culpable de la muerte de Hank Pym y Laura Barton, y ese hombre solo fué despedido, no esta siendo juzgado ni perseguido por nadie. Mientras tanto, su división está haciendo cosas terribles como esta, avaladas por el gobierno

Tony se ha apoderado de las pantallas de la sala con su teléfono y vemos un vídeo como en una especie de cápsula hay alguien metido con agujas y cable por todos lados.

-Como dije, con mi insistente problema de confianza investigué todo lo que ha hecho este hombre y me conseguí con algo terrible, están experimentando con una mujer, ¿recuerdan a Carol Danvers? esa mujer que dieron por muerta... pues está viva y por alguna razón están experimentando con ella, ahora, eso es a lo que yo llamo tomar acciones radicales, y por si alguien se lo pregunta Vision no está aquí porque está sacándola de ese lugar para que dejen de usarla como rata de laboratorio. ¿Sentimos los daños causados? si, ya todos nosotros nos hemos disculpado, pero somos los vengadores y protegeremos a la tierra y todos los gobiernos tendrán que lidiar con eso. Ah, por si no quedó claro no seguiremos los acordes.

Y... Bienvenida a la historia Carol Danvers, tenía que introducirla, es de mis favoritas, ahora que han retrasado su película me conformaré con escribir sobre ella :)


	27. la misión

Scott

Yo no sé qué está pasando, pero las cosas nada que se mejoran.

Todos estamos viviendo en el complejo de los vengadores, pero estamos lejos de ser un equipo, hemos limado asperezas, pero nada más.

-¿Donde has estado Nat?.-le pregunta Steve cuando ella llega a la sala en la cual nos reunimos para hablar acerca de nuestra actuación de ahora en adelante

-Estaba dejando a Carol en buenas manos

-¿con quién la dejaste?.-le pregunta

-Con una ex-agente que además es doctora, se llama Barbara Morse, ayudó a Felicia cuando les llevaba cosas a su guarida africana

-¿ella está bien?

-Si, sólo algo confundida y débil, no sabe qué le pasó, Bobbi le está haciendo unos exámenes y la ayudará con lo que sea que descubra

-hablando de guardia africana, ¿alguien sabe algo de T'Challa?.-pregunta Wanda

-debería estar por llegar.-dice Sam

Tony llega acompañado de un chico que se ve algo desanimado

-bueno avengers este es Peter parker, Spiderman.-dice y el chico está serio, solo nos da un asentimiento

-Así que tu eres el chico en mayas.-dice Sam

-Si.-contesta

-Te recordaba algo más parlanchín

-Bueno suelo perder el humor cuando arrestan a mis amigos.

-Te lo dije, era una situación complicada.-le dice Tony

T'Challa llega con Vision y nos saluda a todos

-¿cómo estuvo tu reunión en la ONU?.-dice Steve

-Intensa, quisieron presionarme, hablaron nuevamente de sanciones económicas, pero dado que ellos necesitan mas de mi que yo de ellos pues desistieron un poco, sin embargo no dejaron de ser molestos.-dice

-Al menos no habrá consecuencias para tu pueblo.-

-Ya veremos...ahora quiero saber ¿por qué dejaron que se llevarán a Felicia?.-dice viendo a Bucky

Tony suspira y se pasa sus manos por la cara

-A mi no me mires, yo intenté detenerlo, pero me dejaron.-dice Bucky viendo a Wanda

-Ibas a empeorar las cosas.-responde Wanda

-La situación es delicada, era lo más prudente.-dice Vision

-Pero no era lo correcto.-dice Peter

-Ella se ve como una mujer fuerte, esto no romperá su carácter, además el plan es sacarla ¿cierto?.-dice Hope

-¿Entonces para que entregarla si el plan es sacarla?.-digo

-Ellos nos pedirán ayuda, y nosotros la pediremos a ella, saldrá de ahí pronto.-dice Tony

-Eso no lo sabemos.-dice Clint

-La cuestión no es cuándo y cómo saldrá, el problema es que nunca debió ir a la cárcel en primer lugar.-dice Peter

-Pero ya está hecho Peter, estará bien.-dice Tony

-En condiciones normales te creería, pero dada las circunstancias en las que se fué no estaría tan seguro.-dice Clint

¿a qué te refieres?.-dice T'Challa

-Fel se fue bastante afectada, antes que se la llevaran se enteró que su hermana no murió sino que se suicidó.-dice Natasha

-¿Fel tenía una hermana?.-dice Peter

-Si, y tu pasaste a ser para ella algo así como su reemplazo, ella te adora.-dice Wanda

-Necesitamos asegurarnos de que está bien.-dice Sam

-¿Como? nadie sabe dónde está, y aunque lo supiéramos no hay forma de pasar desapercibidos.-dice Natasha

-Yo podría encontrar, hackear el gobierno era mi entretenimiento en las pijamadas, pero mi traje no pasa precisamente desapercibido, ninguno de nosotros.-dice Tony

-Habla por ti mismo... yo podria.-digo

-es cierto, si la consigues, nosotros iremos.-dice Hope

-oh no, no,no,no, tu no vendrás conmigo, es peligroso.-le digo

-número 1 no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, número 2 podrías necesitar apoyo aéreo y número 3 yo soy quien maneja los trajes en este momento así que estás atrapado conmigo.-dice sonriendome algo prepotente...

-Bien.-digo suspirando

-La verdad es que si se ve como que te golpeara.-dice Sam

-¿les dijiste que te golpeaba?.-dice ella sorprendida

-Técnicamente es cierto, mi nariz no ha vuelto a ser la misma

-lo que sea...

-¿Entonces irán?.-dice T'Challa

-Si, lo haremos, puedo manejar esto.-digo

-No me siento seguro teniendo a Scott al control de ninguna situación.-dice Sam molestandome

-Gracias hombre, en serio, puedo manejar la situación.-digo

-Y yo lo manejaré a él.-dice Hope sonriendome

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo.-dice Sam

-Es oficial entonces, Ant-Man y Wasp, tienen una misión.-dice Clint


	28. hablando con el halcón

Natasha

Estoy preocupada por Clint, con todo lo que está pasando no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a hablar con él a ver cómo está manejando las cosas.

Cuando llego a la sala donde Vision me dijo que estaba lo encuentro jugando con los niños, le pido que me acompañe y le prometo a los niños jugar un poco con ellos luego

-¿que paso Natasha?.-me dice

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿paso algo?

-No, pero quiero discutir algo contigo

-Esta bien, pero tengo que dejar a los niños con alguien

-Vision está alrededor, no les pasará nada

-ok

-¿donde está Nathaniel?

-Con Wanda, los niños están obsesionados con ella, hasta la hija de Scott

-Ella mueve cosas con su mente y figuras rojas salen de sus manos, por supuesto que están obsesionados con ella.

Seguimos caminando y conseguimos u lugar en el jardín donde podemos hablar

-¿qué está pasando? ¿Sobre quieres hablarme?

-Sobre Laura

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Que aunque yo sé que eres fuerte no has drenado su muerte, no tienes porque cargar con todo ese peso

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo, por mis hijos

-Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte

-Mira a tu alrededor Nat, todo es un desastre, nadie puede ayudarme

-Entonces quizás es tiempo que te retires de forma definitiva, puedo hablar con Tony sobre tu jubilación

-¿Es en serio? nada de jubilación, menos cuando Von Doom está suelto

-Yo sé que quieres vengarte, pero...

-¿Vengarme? por supuesto que quiero partir su cuello, pero se trata de algo más allá, es sobre mantener mi familia a salvo

-Nos encargaremos

-Así como lo han hecho antes...

-Esta vez es diferente

-Claro que es diferente, estamos resentidos, desunidos, hay nuevos integrantes, somos un desastre Nat

-Lo haremos funcionar

-Claro que sí, y me quedaré aquí velando que eso pase, necesitamos experiencia, entendí que el equipo es mi lugar, y es hora que tu también lo entiendas

-Es por ello que tenemos gente con experiencia, Rhodey, Steve... y ahora Carol y Bobbi

-Una cosa es servir y otra es ser parte de los vengadores, sabes muy bien que es diferente, nadie te prepara para las cosas que enfrentamos

-Clint...

-Mira cómo se desarrollan las cosas, Felicia ahora será chequeada por dos personas totalmente ajenas al manejo de una misión, ¿como van por cierto?

-Ya Tony la encontró, Steve está dándoles las indicaciones, Irán con ellos y se mantendrán cerca, Rhodey sigue hablando con el presidente, intentando resolver las cosas.

-Bien.

-¿Ves? Todo está bajo control, podemos con esto, es hora que te hagas cargo de tu familia

-Natasha, yo sé que puedes con cualquier cosa, salvaste a mi familia, te estaré por siempre agradecido, pero es una decisión tomada, no voy a retirarme.

-Lo que sea Clint, sólo quiero ayudarte

-Lo sé y lo agradezco

-Tu y Scott tienen hijos, debería ser diferente para ustedes

-Esta es una responsabilidad que asumimos y que no podemos renunciar ahora, así son las cosas Nat

-Bien, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Laura antes de ser mi esposa era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos desde siempre, obviamente la extraño, a veces no sé qué hacer con los niños, pero lo resolveré.

-Sé que lo harás.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar que ese desgraciado de Von Doom aparezca, cuando me deshaga de él las cosas estarán mejor

-Por dios Clint...


	29. Listos para partir

Bucky

Hope y Scott están por partir y espero de verdad que no lo arruinen, sé que son capaces de hacerlo pero las cosas están tan tensas que de ser descubiertos nos iría muy mal, y a Felicia también

-¿Están seguros que pueden con esto?.-pregunto

-Por enésima vez, lo estamos Bucky.-dice Scott irritado

-En serio te importa esa chica ¿no es cierto?.-dice Hope

-Sí, le debo mucho, quiero que esté bien

-Lo estará, no es una niña, y si lo fuera, pues yo tengo una, sé lidiar con ellas

-por cierto ¿has hablado con Cassie?.-dice HOPE

-Sí lo hice, su madre está reacia a la idea de ella visitandome aquí, más aún después del circo que se armó cuando la rescataste, pero no tiene mucha opción, además rodeada de los vengadores estará segura

-Por eso la traje aquí en primer lugar, sabía que al enterarte del ataque vendrías aquí ahora que estás con ellos, además que era el único lugar seguro, tranquiliza saber que Paxton sea policía, pero no podía hacer mucho contra el ejército de Von Doom, para ser justos yo tampoco podría haber hecho mucho sin el traje

-Eso fue inteligente, no podías quedarte sola con ella.-digo

-Claro que no, Vision fué quien me ayudó a entrar a la base y todo eso, el es increíble, y extraño, el atraviesa cosas...

-Lo sé, por muy extraño que suene el me ha atravesado a mí

-Espera ¿que?

-Ok chicos ¿pueden dejar esta charla para luego?, Steve y Tony los están esperando.-dice T'Challa desde la puerta

-Oh claro.-dice Hope levantándose y Scott la sigue

Una vez se van Wanda entra a la sala

-¿Ya se fueron?.-pregunta sentándose a mi lado

-Si

-¿Estás nervioso?

-¿para que te molestas en preguntarlo? lo sabes...

-Estoy tratando de ser amable, estarán bien, solo irán a chequearla, a ver como está y que tal la tratan, no se trata de un fuga.

-Lo sé... ¿tu no estabas cuidando al niño de Clint de todas formas?

-Se quedó dormido

-No sé si sea buena idea tener niños aquí

-¿Donde más estarán seguros? a estas alturas no hay lugar donde esconderse, así Clint se retire no tiene a donde ir, lo haremos funcionar, este complejo es grande

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Estoy es intrigada con la Chica que trajeron, está básicamente en cuarentena, sólo Natasha, Tony y Vision han ido a verla

-¿Hablas de la capitán Danvers?

-Si, al parecer algo paso en Alaska, esa explosión le hizo algo...

-Bueno supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que no nos digan

-¿Dónde está Sam?

-Se fué con T'Challa cuando vino a buscar a Hope y Scott

-Seguro está preguntandole por Shuri

-Quizás

-Hablar contigo hoy no es muy divertido

-¿Cuando lo ha sido?

Ella suspira y me da una mala mirada, no intento tratarla mal, ha sido de las pocas que nunca me ha juzgado, pero no estoy de humor

-Lo siento Wanda, no estoy de humor

-Ok, lo sé.

Natasha y Clint entran a la sala, las cosas con ella son incómodas, he tratado de matarla 2 veces, sin embargo ella no parece resentida por ello

-Hey ¿Donde está Nathaniel?

-Dormido.-dice Wanda

-Bien, espero que los chicos puedan con la misión.-dice Clint

-Estas demasiado negativo el día de hoy Clint.-dice Natasha

-No es el único.-dice Wanda

-En fin, iré a ver a Bobbi, espero que esten las cosas bien con Carol

-¿Cuando saldrá de esa "cuarentena"?.-pregunta Wanda

-Cuando Bobbi le de el alta.-responde Natasha mientras se va

-Amm... Clint tu sabes que en ocasiones veo cosas sin querer en la cabeza de las personas... y yo creí ver un recuerdo que...

-Bobbi fue mi novia cuando estábamos en la academia, al graduarnos fuimos por diferentes caminos y quedamos como amigos, fin de la historia

-En ocasiones me alegro de tener solo recuerdos de guerra, no hay nada personal que puedas ver.-digo

-¿Estas seguro de eso?.-me pregunta y no sé que demonios habrá visto en mi cabeza

Ok solo para que se den una idea introduciré por lo menos 3 personajes mas, aún estoy evaluando cuales... ¿puedo que me sature? Si ¿Será diferente a los comics? por supuesto, muchas cosas no se pueden recrear por el contexto de la historia, o al menos no tengo la habilidad de hacerlo, quizas esto termine en desastre pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, en la historia anterior manejé bastantes personajes y no me fué tan mal, espero que se repita la suerte esta vez. :)

Pd: quizás publique de manera menos frecuente porque estoy terminando el semestre, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir y ya se me terminaron los capítulos que tenía escritos, pero espero que en vacaciones pueda terminar de escribir la historia


	30. Nueva miembro

Steve

La misión con Ant-Man y Wasp fue bien, lograron hablar con Felicia y verificar cómo estaba y que tal la trataban, nos dijeron que estaba algo decaída pero nada grave, sin embargo es urgente sacarla de ahí, ver a Scott trabajar con las hormigas fue bastante alucinante y es difícil sorprenderse a estas alturas.

-Cap Tony está convocandonos en la sala de reuniones.-dice Nat, dejo de golpear el saco y voy tras ella

-no estas ni siquiera sudando

-Apenas comenzaba

Una vez llegamos ya todos están ahí, incluyendo a Rhodey que no venía a la mansión desde nuestra llegada, estaba en un artefacto algo raro que lo dejaba estar en pie por un rato, pero no camina de forma fluida ni pede estar mucho rato de pie, los cables alrededor de sus piernas se ven bastante incómodos, es una pena que esté asi, es un recordatorio permanente del desastre que causamos

-Bueno ya estamos todos.-dice Tony

-¿qué pasó Tony?.-pregunto

-El presidente ha solicitado nuestra ayuda, Victor Von Doom ha estado amenazandolo, está demandando acceso a Alaska y a Carol.

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso que este tipo amenace?.-dice Sam

-Pues al parecer a contratado unos mercenarios bastante poderosos, y el hombre tiene algunas "cualidades" bastantes importantes, no sólo Carol cambió desde lo de Alaska, al parecer el también, experimentaba en su propio cuerpo.

-espera un momento, ¿estas diciendo que el tipo que nos odiaba por "crear caos" esta haciendo este desastre y quiere poderes?.-dice Wanda

-El siempre fué un adicto a la ciencia, en ocasiones no se media, yo creo que más allá de odiarnos nos envidiaba.-dice Rhodes

-Nos quería arrestar para usarnos de ratas de laboratorio.-dice Vision

-o robarnos tecnología, el gobierno era un medio para un fin.-dice Tony

-Ok, ayudaremos, pero pediremos a Sharon y Felicia a cambio, nos necesitan ahora, pues la pediremos a ellas

-Cap sacando provecho a la situación, como has cambiado Rogers, debo admitir que me agrada un poco.-dice Tony

-Ellas son parte del equipo, es importante asegurarnos que están bien, por favor dile eso Rhodey

-Me temo que pidió verlos en personas, tendrás que hacer esa petición tu mismo

-Aún mejor

-Deben ir para hablar sobre eso y otras cosas, los que pidió son Tony, Bucky, T'Challa y tu, necesita revisar unas cosas sobre el asesino principal de hydra y sobre las relaciones con Wakanda, y obviamente como esto afecta al equipo

-Ahí estaré.-dice T'Challa

-Pepper también irá, necesita aclarar unas cosas sobre Stark Industries y su colaboración con el ejército.-dice Tony

-Perfecto, le diré que irán, ahora me temo que será una de las pocas veces que me vean aquí

-¿De qué hablas Rhodes?.-dice Nat

-necesito concentrarme en recuperarme totalmente, y la verdad estoy cansado de esto, de desobedecer, de buscar que es lo correcto, si sigo aquí me perderé a mi mismo.

-¿estás retirandote?.-dice Clint

-Al menos de las labores de combate, igual vendré de vez en cuando por el proyecto en el que el chico y Tony trabajan para hacerme caminar, pero creo que ha sido suficiente para mi, asi que si eso ha sido todo, nos veremos luego

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo dilo.-dice Sam

-lo haré

-esta siempre será tu casa.-digo

-gracias cap

-Adiós Rhodes.-dice Nat

-te llevo a la puerta.-dice Vision

-Hasta luego, salven el mundo por mi.-dice grita cuando sale

ahora que me fijo veo una cara desconocida en esta reunión

-Yo no te conozco.-le digo a la rubia sentada junto a Clint

ella se levanta y viene hacia mí estirando su mano.-es un placer conocerlo Capitán Rogers mi nombre es Bobbi Morse

-Un placer srta Morse, si no me equivoco fué de mucha ayuda para Felicia y ahora para la Capitán Danvers ¿cierto?

-Eso espero

-¿Cómo está ella?

-mejorando, pero sin control absoluto de sus habilidades

-¿a qué te refieres con habilidades?.-pregunta Scott

-Pues ella... puede volar creemos...

-¿en serio?.-dice Hope

-tenemos que analizar otro par de cosas en su adn y todo eso, en serio quisiera que Banner estuviera aquí echándome una mano con eso.-dice Tony y Nat sonríe nostalgica

-Pero ella está bien, sabe que debe controlar eso antes de poder salir, puede poner personas en riesgo.-dice Bobbi

-Es poderosa entonces.-dice Wanda

-Oh sí, mucho.-responde Tony

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...-dice T'Challa

-Podrías hacernos un traje de vibranium a todos, seria de gran ayuda tener algo impenetrable para cuando ella salga para el momento en que ella salga.-dice Tony

-Eso no sería un problema, pero no creo que a todos les sea funcional

-yo no estoy usando esos trajes, soy algo claustrofóbica estoy harta del encierro, además no necesito vibranium para cubrirme.-dice Wanda

-Alguien está presumiendo.-dice Scott

-Es un hecho.-dice Wanda encogiéndose de hombros

-Sea como sea si ella no esta en control no creo que un traje de hierro vaya a ser mucho por ustedes.-dice Bobbi

-Estoy comenzando a tener miedo.-dice Clint


	31. La reunión

Tony

Vamos camino a reunirnos con el Presidente, ya Pepper está en la camioneta, Steve está detrás del volante y yo pronto me uno en el asiento del copiloto, James y T'Challa vienen en el auto de atrás, obviamente Steve es la prudencia manejando, y con Pepper y embarazada más aún.

-Por razones como esta nunca serás digno de un auto deportivo.-digo

-no quiero uno.-responde el sin quitar los ojos de la carretera

-Si logras sacar a Sharon de la cárcel deberías tener uno, para que saques a esa mujer a una cita, aún más después de lo que ha hecho por ti

-Confío en que tu me prestarás uno de los tuyos.-

-Solo porque me agrada Sharon.-veo por el retrovisor y por alguna razón Pepper está sonriendo

-No creo que Sharon sea el tipo de chica que se impresiona por un carro deportivo.-dice Pepper

-Si va a salir con capitán américa mas vale que no, se llevará una enorme decepción cuando lo vea conducir

-Soy excelente conductor Tony

-Ese es el problema, pero al menos nosotros estamos en una camioneta con una embarazada, T'Challa viene detrás en un Audi y no te ha pasado, a eso yo le llamo paciencia

-Estoy asombrada que conozcas ese concepto.-dice Pepper

Finalmente llegamos al hotel donde se está quedando el presidente, obviamente está rodeado de seguridad, pero no nos ponen trabas para pasar, T'Challa y James se nos unen en el ascensor

-Esperemos que esto sea rápido y que no hayan tensiones.-digo

llegamos finalmente a la sala donde nos reuniremos y dos oficiales nos abren la puerta y el presidente está dentro con dos oficiales más sentado en un sillón

-Pasen adelante, llegan justo a tiempo.-dice y luego de estrechar su mano y los aburridos asuntos formales podemos sentarnos y empezar con la reunión

-Rhodey nos dijo que está solicitando nuestra ayuda ¿que tan grave es la situación con Von Doom?.-pregunta Steve

-Bastante seria, tiene una milicia considerable, y aunque puedo poner a el ejercito a ocuparse de eso perdería muchas vidas valiosas.

-¿que tan considerable es la milicia que dice que tiene?.-pregunto

-Según la información de inteligencia que me indicaron estamos hablando de unos 1000 hombres, quizás más, fuertemente armados, es demasiado

-¿cómo tuvo acceso a ello?.-pregunta T'Challa

-Creemos que está siendo financiado por la yakuza y la bratva, además el en si no era una persona humilde, tenía bastante contactos y recursos, estaba altamente interesado en algo que llamaba la zona negativa

-¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente?

-Pidió acesso a la Capitán Danvers y las instalaciones en Alaska, esas instalaciones están desmanteladas, solo que no dejamos a nadie entrar porque la verdad no hay mucho que nos dé entendimiento sobre lo que pasó ahí, ya incluso los aparatos de investigación están siendo devueltos a Industrias Oscorp, todo lo que pasó ahí quedó con Carol

-¿por qué razón las investigaciones se hacían con industrias Oscorp exactamente? Se ha levantado controversia por más de uno de sus experimentos.-dice Pepper

-Sra Potts nosotros le dimos todo nuestra confianza al Sr Von Doom y su relación con Norman Osborn era más que excelente, el específicamente pidió esa empresa como ayuda para hacer sus investigaciones

-Por supuesto que Norman querría estar involucrado en algo como esto, el y Hammer son iguales.-digo

-¿Cómo es que su gobierno aprobó algo como esto?.-pregunta T'Challa

-Estábamos desesperados por resolver el misterio de los ataques fantasmas, él dijo que podía averiguarlo, luego de lo de Alaska pusimos nuestra fe en el

-¿Usted se dió cuenta la situación de la Capitán Danvers?

-Yo sabía que experimentaba con ella, pero él nos dijo que estaba muerta, y la verdad es que ella tuvo días sin signos vitales.

-Eso no lo hace menos terrible.-dice Steve

-Sea como sea intentamos hacer todo para entender sobre los ataques y ver si paraban, obviamente son extraterrestres y él siendo el más calificado en esa área podría...

-¿Acabar con todo a su paso por "experimentar"? pues sí, lo hizo, y lo que ustedes hicieron estuvo mal, y ahora nos necesitan, así que vayamos al grano, hay una serie de punto que tenemos que discutir, ¿quieres comenzar Pepper?.-le digo y ella asiente, el presidente se ve bastante confundido

-Industrias Stark seguirá trabajando con el ejército norteamericano pero solo proveeremos tecnología para defensa, no de ataque.-dice ella

-en otras palabras no más misiles, no lo tomen personal, ya no los producimos.-digo

-tendremos que evaluar estas nuevas condiciones

-Estaré encantada de tener una nueva cita con usted.-dice Pepper

-¿Cap?.-digo

el suspira.-Ayudaremos a detener a Von Doom, pero a cambio pediremos a la liberación de Sharon Carter y Felicia Hardy

-Esa es una situación que no puedo manejar, ellas están culpadas de traición, el congreso...

-El congreso no tuvo problema con dejar que ustedes experimentaran con una miembro activo de la aviación, ni un enemigo de guerra sería tratado así, eso es traición, liberar a dos mujeres que no han cometido delitos graves seria algo bastante fácil

-Estoy de acuerdo en que la carrera de la Srta Carter fue intachable hasta ahora, pero se me ocurren un par de delitos graves de la Srta Hardy

-Delitos que fueron perdonados al ser reclutada por la máxima institución gubernamental de espionaje como lo fué S.H.I.E.L.D

-No podemos seguir tomando este tipo de acciones señor Stark, no podemos sacar a dos personas acusadas de traición, ustedes están libres después de que violaron la ley y están actuado de forma independiente.

-No hemos actuado aún, cuando lo hagamos será bajo su petición, y yo creo que sacar a esas dos mujeres no será un problema, si el problema es la mala prensa creo que tiene un equipo de relaciones públicas más que eficiente para encargarse de ello, además no será la peor decisión que haya tomado el líder de este país.

-De acuerdo, liberaré a la Srta Carter y la Srta Hardy, ¿qué garantías me darán ustedes?

-Acabaremos con Doom y minizaremos el daño de nuestras acciones lo más posible, nosotros no queremos causar caos.-dice Steve

-¿que me dice usted T'Challa? su padre fue uno de los principales propulsores del los acuerdos de Sokovia sin embargo usted ha guiado su país por un camino diferente ¿dónde deja eso las relaciones de nuestros países?

-los acuerdos de Sokovia están claramente fuera de uso, mi país no ha cambiado su política exterior, solo su visión hacia los vengadores.

-Claro ahora usted es uno de ellos

-De forma ocasional, si, pero es no es algo por lo cual deba rendirle cuentas a usted, de hecho ninguno de nosotros rendirá cuenta, esta no es una organización gubernamental

-Siendo líder de su país no creo que pueda usted ser parte de este tipo de organizaciones

-Creo conocer la legislación de mi país mejor que usted, no se preocupe por ello, el parlamento y las tribus están al tanto, nuestro proceder es distinto a las formas occidentales

-Por supuesto, ahora una última cosa, el Sr Barnes

-¿que pasó con él?.-pregunta Steve

-Es un criminal, ha asesinado a una gran cantidad de personas, y no ha respondido por ello, y no fué como "daño colateral" fue a propósito

-Está establecido que fue bajo manipulación, antes de eso fue un sargento que sirvió en el ejército norteamericano en la 2 guerra mundial, es un héroe nacional.-dice Steve

-De hecho si está en el Smithsonian.-digo, no debería defenderlo, y la verdad no la hago más que para molestar el presidente, pero la verdad es que Wanda y Pepper me han abierto los ojos, el sigue siendo el asesino de mis padres, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no lo es, es un sentimiento confuso, no creo que alguna vez seamos mejores amigos, pero sé que todo lo que hizo lo está pagando con creces, y la verdad no me alegro por ello.

-Fueron a apresar a alguien y pudieron llevarme a mi, en su lugar quisieron a Felicia, ¿van a arrestarme ahora?.-pregunta

-Claro que no, por la gran mayoría luego de la divulgación de lo que le pasó es considerado un mártir, sin embargo usted sabe mucho sobre cosas estratégicas que podrían ayudarnos

-Habla de las misiones impuestas por hydra

-Si, y su funcionamiento.-responde el presidente

-Hydra terminó.-dice Steve

-Yo no estaría tan confiado, nunca está demás saber

-Si lo que quieren es información colaboraré, les diré todo lo que sé

-Excelente, le diré al general Talbot que se comunique con usted

-Bueno si eso es todo noso...

escuchamos un estruendo lejano, luego uno más cerca y finalmente explota la pared a nuestra derecha, genial... hemos sido atacados


	32. Empecemos con esto

T'Challa

Todos nos tiramos al suelo, ya Tony tiene su celular en la mano y cubre a Pepper con su cuerpo, Steve está revisando al presidente que al parecer tiene un impacto en el hombro, y esta sangrando bastante.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ya.-dice Bucky, en seguida abren la puerta dos oficiales, ya que los que estaban adentro murieron con el impacto

Comienzan a disparar y afuera se escuchan disparos también.

-Vamos rápido.-dicen los dos oficiales.-Steve y yo llevamos al presidente y Tony cuida a Pepper mientras los dos oficiales y Bucky nos cubren

Al salir de la habitación escuchamos disparos por todos lados

-¿que tan grave es la situación?.-pregunta Bucky

-Nuestra comunicación ha sido comprometida, no sabemos quienes quedan en pie.-responde uno de los oficiales

-¿tienen un plan de escape?.-pregunta Steve

-por supuesto, pero tenemos que ver que tan viable es, este ataque es de gran escala.-al oficial decir esto aparece un hombre en la escalera de nuestra izquierda con una ametralladora, los blancos más fáciles son Tony y Pepper, Steve y el agente trata de resguardar al presidente, Bucky empuja a Tony hacia adelante y cubre a Pepper, varios de los impactos terminan en su brazo y antes que el daño sea mayor el más callado de los agentes lo acaba.

Ayudo a levantar a Tony.-tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, desarmados no duraremos mucho.-dice revisando que Pepper está bien, dándole un pequeño asentimiento a Bucky

-La camioneta del presidente está en el sótano, solo tenemos que bajar rápido por las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿tienes armas que puedas darnos?.-pregunta Steve

El oficial le da un arma a Bucky, a Steve y luego una a mi, no soy fan de usarla, pero la ocasión lo amerita, llegamos finalmente a las escaleras y comenzamos a bajar rápidamente, escuchamos disparos por doquier.

luego de algunos obstáculos en el camino llegamos a la escolta presidencial en el sótano del hotel, solo quedan los carros, hay oficiales abatidos por doquier.

-esto es peor de lo que pensamos.-dice Bucky

-Bien, salgamos de aquí .-dice Steve

En la camioneta de adelante vamos Pepper y tony atrás, mientras Bucky va de copiloto y yo conduzco, Steve se fue en la camioneta de atrás con los dos agentes y el presidente, que necesita atención médica inmediata.

Arranco y cuando estamos a punto de salir 4 hombres se paran frente a la salida del hotel sin dejarnos salir, están totalmente armados.

-Estos carros están blindados.-dice Tony

-Están armados pero no son indestructibles, estoy pensando que ruta tomar.-digo

-Solo arranca y yo te guio.

Cuando voy a hacerlo uno a uno los oficiales desapareces, parecen halados desde arriba, cuando el último desaparece, Spiderman aterriza en el capo del carro

-Ya era hora.-dice Tony y baja la ventana.-el chico va hasta él

-Gracias chico, ¿que tan malo es?

-Necesito ayuda, la ciudad prácticamente completa está siendo atacada, la gente está en pánico, las calles son un desastre.

-¿que tienen de armas?¿quien los comanda?

-Cada escuadrón tiene su líder, hay tanques, helicópteros, no parece tener sentido hasta ahora, todo es caos, está feo Sr Stark

-Descuida ya pedí refuerzos pero necesitamos todo lo que podamos encontrar, y necesito sacar a Pepper de aquí, dejarla en la torre Stark, y al presidente.

-Excelente, yo los cubro

-Bien, ten esto.-le dice dándole un papel

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y Pepper se va con los agentes y el presidente escoltando por el chico que en ocasiones está en el techo de la camioneta y en ocasiones balanceándose por los edificios.

-¿Tony crees que sea una buena idea mandarlos con ese chico?.-pregunta Steve

-Él es muy capaz, además ya programe a la camioneta con la protección de Veronica, estarán bien, llegarán a la torre a salvo

-¿Verónica?.-pregunta

-Oh, es un sistema operativo en el espacio ¿no tienes uno de esos?.-me dice Tony

-Necesitamos hacernos cargo de esto ya.-dice Bucky

Justo en ese momento vemos el Quinjet llegando

-por fin, dice Tony.

-Empecemos con esto.-dice Steve


	33. Acorraladas

Wanda

Ya todos estamos listos, comunicados y equipados, apenas Tony se comunicó con Vision salimos, todos estamos en la azotea del hotel donde creemos empezaron los ataques esperando las órdenes de Steve

-Por lo que pude ver cap lo único que buscan es crear caos, cada pequeño grupo tiene su líder, sin embargo en el centro estaba una mujer dando ordenes y parecía más protegida de lo normal.-dice Clint

-Yo sigo pensando que Doom está tras esto.-dice Sam

-Igual yo, solo digo que tal vez tenga una aliada

-Sea como sea nadie a visto a Doom.-dice Nat

-Bien, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, tenemos que dividirnos y comenzar a hacernos cargo, ¿dónde está Hope?.-dice Steve

-Buscando a Sharon, Tony dijo que...-empiezo, Steve voltea a ver a Tony

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, además, ya el presidente había dicho que si

-Entonces ese papel que le diste a Peter...-comienza T'Challa

-Oh si, era la dirección de Felicia, luego de escoltarlos, la buscará, es cerca le queda en el camino, de nuevo el presidente accedió.

Steve suspira

-Wanda, tu y Scott se encargaran de los Tanques, acaben con la artillería siempre cuidando a los civiles.-dice Steve

-En el este de la ciudad hay más tanques.-dice Clint

-bien, irán allá

-Sam y Bobby, resguardarán a los civiles y se encargaran del centro de la ciudad, de los agentes

-Ok

-Vision, que no queden helicopteros, Tony, igual que la vez pasada que no hayan ataques sueltos, tratemos de contener y reducir el campo de batalla, que no se expanda a toda la ciudad.

-Clint, Bucky y yo nos quedaremos combatiendo en el piso de igual forma, Nat tu te quedarás en el quinjet asistiendo a quien lo necesite, y ayudando a tony con los ataques aislados, todos listos, vayan

Sam enseguida tomó a Bobbi y se la llevó volando hacia donde pelearan, Nat corrió hacia el quinjet, y justo cuando Vision y Tony nos iban a tomar a Scott y a mi para dejarnos en el centro vemos como Peter viene acercandose columpiándose entre edificios con algo flotando a su alrededor en ocasiones, que cuando está más cerca vemos que es felicia, que en ocasiones está pegada a su cuerpo y en otras la suelta y la vuelve a atrapar hasta que finalmente llegan a la azotea.

-Fel!.-le digo y me voy a acercar a ella pero ella me hace seña con la mano que me detenga y se aleja del grupo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas respirando rápidamente

-Eso fue horrible.-dice ella, T'Challa y Bucky van a acercarse a ella pero también hace señas para detenerlos, T'Challa obedece pero Bucky no, en segundo está a su lado poniendo una mano en su espalda chequeando que esté bien.

-Creo que va a vomitar.-dice Clint, ella se recupera y viene hacia nosotros

-Estoy feliz de verlos, bueno, más o menos, esto es un desastre, y nunca, jamás haré eso de nuevo.-dice esto último señalando a Peter

-Lo siento, perdía movilidad, y no podías venir caminando teníamos que apresurarnos.-dice el y ella aún no está muy convencida ni feliz con la idea

-Bien, Felicia te quedarás con nosotros, quédate cerca de Bucky, ustedes irán por un lado y Clint y yo por otro.-dice Steve y ella asiente

-¿a donde voy?.-pregunta Peter

-a todos lados, pelea, protege a los civiles, todo lo que puedas

-Entendido.-dice y se lanza entre edificios

-¿vis?.-le digo y en segundos estoy en sus brazos

-no voy a cargarte.-dice Tony viendo a Scott, que en segundos desaparece.-voy a asumir que estás en algún lugar de mi traje.-dice y Viene detrás de Vision cuando comienza a llevarme hacia donde Steve nos dijo, hay gente corriendo por todas partes, un helicóptero se acerca a nosotros y Visión al igual que tony le disparan y yo lo contengo no dejando que caiga sobre civiles, lo dejo en un lugar despejado, bueno lo que queda de el helicoptero.

Vision me deja en el suelo y cuando Tony aterriza Scott vuelve a su tamaño normal

-gracias por el viaje.-dice

-¿en que parte de mi traje estabas?.-pregunta Tony

-En tu hombro.

-Chicos!.-digo ya que tres hombres se acercan a nosotros Tony los acaba y yo protejo todos alrededor de una bala perdida

-Volveré a buscarte.-me dice Vision antes de irse y le sonrió

Scott y yo comenzamos a agrupar a las personas que están en la calle sin protección en un mismo edificio para poder resguardarlos mejor, una camioneta está acercándose a nosotros, Scott corre hacia ella, y luego desaparece para después materializarse dentro e ir acabandolos uno a uno entre visible e invisible, sé que técnicamente no desaparece sino que se reduce, pero no está a simple vista así que para mi simplemente desaparece. Al otro lado de la calle veo a un niño gritando y honestamente no veo a su mamá, Scott está ocupado, si salgo de aquí dejo a todos sin protección.

-Chicos necesito apoyo, hay un niño atrapado y ni Scott ni yo podemos refugiarlo.-digo por el auricular

-En camino.-dice Tony

-No te molestes.-dice Hope, y en segundos la veo aparecer y toma el niño y luego vuela hacia acá

-Gracias.-le digo cuando esta frente a mi, luego llega Scott

-Hope, ¿como te fue?.-le pregunta

-Ya Sharon está con Steve y los chicos, pero hay que salir de aquí, a dos cuadras hay un tanque.

-¿Scott te haces cargo? ya vuelvo.-le digo

-Si, ve destruye todo lo que encuentres.-me dice

Hope me toma en brazos, podría ir caminando pero necesitamos ahorrar tiempo, vamos acercándonos al tanque y una de las alas de Hope recibe un impacto asi que caemos, afortunadamente logro frenar nuestra caida, estamos justo frente al tanque, y comienzan a dispararnos, nos cubro, pero luego nos atacan de todas partes asi que logro crear una esfera a nuestro alrededor, pero no puedo hacer nada más que cubrirnos, si hago explotar algo puede que haga más daño, hay personas inocentes aquí, y no logro ver mis objetivos.

-Chicos necesitamos apoyo, estamos acorraladas.-dice Hope

-¿que tan mal están?.-pregunta Steve

-rodeadas por completo, cabe acotar que un tanque está en la ecuación.-responde

-Voy para allá.-dice Natasha y solo nos queda esperar que llegue


	34. Una ciudad en caos

Steve

Sharon apareció al lado mío, literalmente, Hope la dejó aquí y se fue apenas escuchó a Wanda, me quedé congelado un segundo pero ella no perdió el tiempo me dió un beso y Felicia le dió un arma.

-¿estas...?.-comienzo

-Estoy bien, hay que hacernos cargo de esto Steve, todo es un desastre.-me dice

-Claro, separemosnos, bucky y Felicia necesito que cubran el puente, la gente está quedando atrapada, Sharon, Clint y yo despejaremos esta área, T'Challa por favor encuentra a la mujer que maneja todo esto.-digo

-Por supuesto.-responde Clint y todos nos separamos

Felicia y Bucky se dirigen hacia el puente, clint está en la cima de un edificio y Sharon y yo estamos en las calles lidiando con todos los hombres que se encuentran aquí, una camioneta viene hacia nosotros y yo lanzo el escudo rompiendo el vidrio noqueando el conductor, voy hacia allá y termino con todos los que están dentro de la camioneta, escucho disparos y se que es sharon, volteo un segundo para comprobar que esté bien y ya tiene controlados a un par de agentes que vinieron por ella, uno que está en su espalda es liquidado por Clint desde la terraza del edificio, ella se voltea y lo agradece, en lo que termino mi trabajo estoy a su lado.

Escuchamos a Wanda y a Hope pidiendo ayuda, y Natasha diciendo que se encarga, mientras los hombres siguen llegando.

-Hay demasiados Steve.-dice Sharon con voz cansada

-T'Challa está sobre un tanque peleando con la mujer que vimos desde el quinjet, están cerca del puente.-dice Clint

-Oh no, ya los vi, esto no es bueno.-dice Bucky

-¿qué pasa?.-pregunto

-Esa mujer la he visto antes, solía trabajar con Pierce, su nombre es Viper creo, le decían madame hydra

-¿hydra?! genial, lo que nos faltaba.-dice Natasha

-¿como están por allá?.-pregunta Clint

-Bien ya las ayude, Wanda se hizo cargo del resto.-responde Nat

-Encarguemonos de esto ahora luego hablamos de hydra.-dice Sam

Un helicóptero se acerca a nuestra área disparando, el edificio en el que está Clint se ve comprometido, lo veo lanzarse y tratar de clavar un flecha en el muro para sujetarse de la cuerda, pero el muro en el que queda rápidamente es derrumbado por disparos y va caida libre hacia el suelo. Pienso que todo terminará mal hasta que veo un red aparecer a unos metros del suelo y Clint cae sobre ella ileso, luego Spiderman salta sobre el helicóptero y sale de el adhiriéndose a un edificio, el helicóptero viene en caída libre hacia Sharon y a mí y corro hacia ella, lanzando el escudo para romper el vidrio y luego caer dentro de la tienda en la que nos refugiamos.

-oh dios.-dice ella

-¿estas bien?.-pregunto

-Si, solo que estoy segura que mi hombro se dislocó.-me dice mientras la ayudo a sentarse

-lo siento Cap.-dice Peter

-Esta bien chico

-Bobbi!.-escucho a Sam gritar

-¿están bien por ahí?.-pregunta Clint

-Te diré en un minuto.-responde Sam

-Steve están destruyendo la ciudad entera esto no tiene sentido.-me dice Sharon mientras me toma del cuello cuando la ayudo a levantarse

-Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada más que pelear por ahora.-le digo

-Claro, vamos.-me dice

-No, no, tu te quedas aquí, así herida no puedes ayudarme.

-Claro que puedo, es solo un hombro dislocado puedo resolverlo.-dice agarrando su hombro tratando de moverlo, puedo ver en su cara que es bastante doloroso

-Basta Sharon vas a lastimarte seriamente, no puedes pelear.

-Quizás no, pero puedo disparar, soy ambidiestra, no estoy quedándome aquí sin hacer nada, lo siento, no podemos darnos ese lujo.

-Necesitas escucharme

-No hoy Steve, no será la primera vez que desobedezca una orden

-Escúchenme ustedes chicos, Bobbi esta herida, hay que sacarla de aquí.-dice Sam

-¿que tan malo es?.-pregunta Felicia

-No lo sé, pero hay mucha sangre, está inconsciente, no tenía chaleco, fue en el abdomen.-dice

-Vision sácala de aquí, llevala a la torre.-escucho a Tony decir

-Chicos esto es malo, esto es muy malo.-dice Natasha


	35. Irritado

Estoy tan feliz por todas las cosas que se han publicado gracias a la SDCC que publicaré otro capítulo hoy, necesito ver ya la película de Doctor Strange se ve hermosa! y la verdad también Suicide Squad y Wonder Woman, Justice League no me impresionó mucho, además Zack Snyder me ha decepcionado demasiado.

Bucky

El puente está totalmente colapsado, personas intentando salir, agentes y ahora por fin el ejército está aquí.

-Por aquí.-le dice Felicia a un niño que sacó debajo de un carro, esta poniéndolos a todos en un autobús para no tener tanto gente suelta en el puente, por lo menos ahí estarán resguardadas, yo no me acerco mucho al niño porque noto que lo pongo nervioso

-Necesitamos parar esto, la ciudad quedará totalmente destruida, ¿Cuántas tragedias puede aguantar new york?.-me dice Felicia una vez viene hacia mi

-El ejército está aquí, con suerte esa ayuda nos permita terminar esto más rápido

-La mujer que viste ¿seguro es de hydra?

-Segurisimo, ella misma me... programó una vez

Comienzan a dispararnos desde 2 helicopteros, y corremos detrás de dos carros

-Es imposible, tienen demasiados recursos, este ataque no es solo de esa mujer, hay alguien detrás.-dice mientras se cubre, yo saco me ametralladora y comienzo a dispararle a uno de los helicópteros, una mujer está en el medio y quedará herida en el fuego cruzado, Felicia también lo nota.

-Bucky cúbreme.-me dice y no me da tiempo de responder cuando ya va hacia ella, corre muy rápido, salta un par de obstáculos frente a ella, pedazos de carros que se destruyeron con los choques, yo voy tras ella disparándole a los helicópteros, uno de ellos se va, pero el otro sigue disparando, frente a ella está un agente caído intentando dispararle desde el suelo, ella rápidamente lo patea en la cara y toma su arma, los disparos están muy cerca pero afortunadamente llega a la mujer y se lanza con ella detrás de una camioneta, seguramente se llevaron un grave golpe, pero no están heridas gravemente, yo estoy detrás de otro carro disparando al helicóptero hasta que finalmente veo una moto en el suelo cerca de mi, la tomo y se la lanzo al helicóptero rompiendo su hélice haciéndolos caer.

Felicia está a mi lado respirando rápidamente.-eso fue impresionante

-¿dónde está...?

-Está detrás del auto le dije que se quedara ahí, no tiene nada grave, solo un golpe en su hombro

-¿y tu?

-Estoy bien

-Todo despejado por aqui Cap.-dice Sam

-Por fin una buena noticia.-dice Scott

-Tengo a la mujer, Clint tenía razón es una marioneta.-dice T'Challa

-¿Bobbi?¿Cómo esta?.-pregunta Felicia

-La deje en la torre, la estan atendiendo al igual que al presidente, me dicen que estará bien.-dice Vision

-Necesito una mano aquí, no acabaré con este tanque solo con flechas y Cap y Sharon tienen las manos llenas.-dice Clint

-En camino.-dice Tony

-El este de la ciudad está despejado, el ejército está sacando a la gente atrapada, los estoy ayudando con algunos casos difíciles.-dice Peter

-Por Favor no balancees a nadie como a mi.-dice Felicia

-Tenemos el ejercito asegurando el puente, no parece haber más amenazas aquí.-digo

-No lo creo, hay un helicóptero en camino al puente, voy detrás de él.-dice Sam

-Genial.-dice Felicia, mientras lo vemos acercarse, corremos buscando donde cubrirnos aunque no viene disparando, Felicia ve un caucho y me dice que lo arroje a ver si puedo derribarlo, lo hago pero el helicóptero lo esquiva, sin embargo mientras busco algo más que arrojar no me doy cuenta que dispararon un misil hasta que es muy tarde, escucho el impacto en un de los pilares y una parte del puente comienza a derrumbarse, y Felicia está en ella, se cae y comienza a rodar, logra esquivar un par de carros que se van con ella y que casi la atropellan, la gente logra correr lejos del cráter y ya varios vehículos han caído al agua, la chaqueta de felicia que atrapada en la cadena de una motocicleta que la hundirá si caen al agua, o le hará serios daños, yo corro detrás de ella, me lanzo y logro atraparla, saco rápidamente mi navaja mientras vamos rodando y corto su chaqueta, suelto la navaja, agarro su cintura y con mi brazo metálico tomo una viga sobresaliente que nos deja colgando en el puente justo la motocicleta cae al agua junto con otro par de vehículos, logro balancearnos hacia la izquierda y esquivar una camioneta que iba a caer sobre nosotros.

-Oh por dios.-Dice Felicia, está totalmente abrazada a mi, es buena cosa que no es muy pesada porque solo uno de mis brazos está aguantando el peso de los dos

-¿estás bien?.-le pregunto cuando veo sangre en su camisa

ella saca su cabeza de mi cuello y me mira.- Si, estoy bien, fue la cadena que me corto un poco.

-Ok, necesito que trepes y llegues arriba, o puede lanzarte pero me temo que estoy algo mareada.

-No, yo trepo, estoy bien

-No parece

-¿Tan mal me veo?.-pregunta con una media sonrisa

-Yo no dije eso.-por alguna razón nos miramos más de que deberíamos, colgados en medio de este desastre, como si nada estuviera pasando, hasta que la siento fuera de mi brazo, y escucho como grita, veo que Sam la dejo arriba, me ofrece su mano, la tomo y estoy rápidamente junto a ellos.

-Me costó derribar ese helicóptero, todo se está despejando, pero aún hay trabajo que hacer.-dice Sam

-Por supuesto responde Felicia y camina lejos del extremo donde estamos verificando si hay alguien herido, mientras tanto yo me encuentro por alguna razón irritado con Sam

-¿Que?.-me pregunta y yo no le respondo, porque no se que decirle

-ohhh, ¿estaban teniendo un momento?, lo siento hay que limpiar este desastre primero.-dice y sé que tiene razón, pero aún estoy irritado


	36. Distracción

Natasha

Toda la ciudad se está despejando pero eso no quiere decir que estemos a salvo de ninguna forma, aún hay mucho que hacer, y la ciudad está destruida, New York ha sufrido otro gran golpe, veamos si nos culpan de este también.

-Estamos despejando el puente, no quedan agentes aquí.-dice Sam

-Todo despejado aquí Cap, solo tratamos con victimas.-dice Scott

-Excelente, ¿Vision?.-dice Steve

-Bobbi y el presidente están seguros.-Responde

-Saqué personas atrapadas en un tren, todos están bien sin heridas graves, pero tengo que decir que la ciudad no se ve nada bien.-dice Peter

-Aún no queda claro el motivo de los ataques, fueron sin ningún tipo de sentido, Cap esto no es el problema principal.-dice Clint

-Entregué la mujer a las autoridades, ella los dirige pero de nuevo puedo asegurarte que también era un títere.-dice T'Challa

-Ok, está claro que Von Doom está detrás de todo esto, pero ¿por qué no está aquí? si quería demostrar poder solo tenía que venir aquí y mostrar la cara.-digo

-Quizás sabía que perdería.-dice Peter

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dice Felicia

-Por lo que veo solo quería mantenernos ocupados, hizo desastre en toda la ciudad.-dice Bucky

-Sí, pero ¿Para qué? sabía que iba a perder, a pesar del daño.-dice Sharon

-Quizás están pensando demasiado esto, y eso es lo que quería...caos, matar al presidente.-dice Tony

-No creo que si quisiera matar al presidente lo haría con ustedes en la sala.-digo

-Quizás no sabía.-responde

-No seas ingenuo Tony, un ataque de esta magnitud no solo se ejecuta, el planeo todo, previó todo.-le digo

-Si, pero ¿para qué? el sabía que todos vendrían aquí y controlarán esto.-dice Peter

-oh oh, exacto...-dice Felicia

-¿Fel?.-dice Steve

-Estamos todos aquí, distraídos.-responde

Y creo que todos nos damos cuenta de la situación

-Nat...-dice Clint

-Voy camino a recogerte.-le digo rápidamente

-Carol...fue por ella.-dice Steve

-Ya Vision y yo vamos en camino cap.-dice Tony

-Bien el resto de nosotros se queda aquí con el ejército.-dice Steve

Enseguida diviso a Clint bajo un poco abro el hangar y de un salto está en el quinjet sentándose en el puesto del Copiloto.-Vamos Nat!

Rápidamente despego hacia el complejo, seguro ya Tony y Vision están ahí, veo humo salir del complejo

-oh genial.-digo

Al llegar vemos a Tony y a Vision rodeando a un hombre, su armadura es plateada y su capa es verde, podemos ver a Carol frente al hombre, y claramente ella puede volar, está en una bata blanca y se ve bastante agotada y vemos rasgos como de quemadas en sus brazos.

-Ese desgraciado.-dice Clint

Posiciono el quinjet detrás de Carol, ella no le quita la mirada a Von Doom de encima, él estira su mano y lanza una especie de rayo, ella lo esquiva pero impacta directamente en el quinjet, y comienza a manejarlo, no tengo el control del volante.

-Clint!.-le digo

-Sujetate Natasha vamos a caer.-me dice

y en efecto en seguida siento caer el quinjet en picada, va cayendo de frente así que el impacto puede matarnos ya que no vamos en caída libre, estamos siendo halados hacia abajo, puede que parte del quinjet quede bajo tierra, rápidamente antes de tocar el suelo Clint y yo desabrochamos nuestros cinturones, el lanza una flecha que queda anclada a la puerta del hangar, me agarra de la cintura mientras nos subimos por la cuerda, escuchamos el impacto y quedamos colgando, el quinjet esta totalmente de forma vertical enterrado hasta la mitad en el suelo.

-Nat ¿estás bien?.

-Si, estoy bien, desde afuera abren la puerta del hangar y es Tony, que nos toma a cada uno con un brazo y nos saca de allí dejándonos en el piso al lado del quinjet.

-¿están bien chicos?.-pregunta

-Si.-decimos los dos

vemos un árbol caer y es Carol lanzando una especie de rayos de energía a Von Doom que crea una especie de campo magnético alrededor de él, ella lanza ataques sin parar, está descontrolada, lo ataca desde arriba, hasta que en un segundo ella baja la guardia y un rayo de él la impacta haciéndola caer metros hacia atrás, Vision interviene pero Von Doom logra esquivar sus ataques, al parecer tiene algún poder de telequinesis porque comienza a arrojarle cosas a Vision que pasan a través de él, Tony se une a Vision y siento como el quinjet comienza a moverse mientras voy camino a ver a Carol que sigue en el piso, Clint le advierte a Tony que al parecer no escucha y es golpeado por el Quinjet, Von Doom está creando una especie de portal, pero una de sus manos es herida por Clint quien va corriendo hacia él, y mientras lo mantiene ocupado con su flechas Vision logra conectar un ataque que destroza la mitad de su traje y lo hace rodar unos metros, estoy junto a Carol que está sentada y se ve algo mareada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sigo viva que el lo que cuenta.

Vuelvo a ver un intento de portal armándose pero Von Doom se ve conectado por un flecha de Clint en su hombro desprotegido del traje y luego atrapado por un campo que Wanda puso sobre él, en el momento que Sam la dejó en el suelo.

-No estas yendo a ninguna parte Von Doom, ¿Creías que yo era problemas? no tienes ni idea...-la oigo decir

Sostengo a Carol por la cintura y Clint viene a ayudarme, la verdad ella se ve muy mal, y Sam está encima del campo en que Wanda atrapó a Von Doom mientras Vision está ayudando a Tony a salir debajo del Quinjet.

-Ustedes tienen que entregarmela, es la clave para que sobrevivamos cuando vengan.-dice Von Doom viendo a Carol

-Necesitas dejar de hablar AHORA.-dice Clint

-No saben lo que están haciendo, no hay forma que puedan contenerme, no para siempre.

-¿Estas dandome luz verde para matarte?

-Clint...-advierto .-Mantenlo así hasta que Steve llegue Wanda.-ella asiente

-Tu quizas eres la única que tiene chance contra ellos.-dice Von Doom

-¿De qué demonios hablas?.-digo y él solo sonríe

-¿puedes entrar en su cabeza?.-le pregunto a Wanda

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no puedo.-dice ella


	37. Mar-Vell

Hope

Han pasado 3 días desde el ataque a New York, o debería decir, nuevo ataque a New York, ya Bobbi ha vuelto y se ve bien, al parecer la herida no tocó ningún órgano importante, pero tiene que guardar reposo, los niños de Clint aún hablan de la pelea de Carol y Von Doom, al parecer vieron parte antes que la niñera que trajo Tony los llevara a un lugar seguro, Afortunadamente la doctora Helen Cho no tuvo problema en venir y ayudar a Bobbi y a Carol, que ya salió de su cuarentena y ha ido conociéndolos a todos.

Estoy sentada en la sala con Clint, Wanda, Steve y Felicia cuando T'Challa llega

-Steve mañana parto a Wakanda, he estado mucho tiempo alejado de mi país, no puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo.-dice

-Por supuesto, yo comprendo, has sido de gran ayuda, te debemos mucho.-dice Steve

-Quizás cuando todo se calme podamos ir a visitarte, sólo como algo normal, nada que involucre combate y caos.-dice Felicia

-Eres tan tierna...-dice Clint y se gana un golpe de Felicia en el brazo

-Tenemos que trabajar en tu problema de ira.-le dice él y comienza a esquivar los golpes juguetones que ella le lanza

-Niños!.-dice Natasha cuando entra en la habitación

Y luego comienzan todos a llegar uno a uno

-¿tu convocamos una reunión?.-le pregunta Fel a Steve

-No.-responde él

-¿que está pasando?.-le pregunto a Scott cuando se sienta sudoroso a mi lado

-Vision nos llamó dijo que era importante y me ayudó a salir del baño de humillación que Bucky me estaba dando.-me dice y Bucky se sienta del otro lado de la habitación. visiblemente menos sudado que Scott

-Es Bucky ¿esperabas algo mas que humillación en una pelea contra el sin tu traje?

-Me encanta cuando admiras mi masculinidad y fuerza...

Todos toman asiento y Vision y Tony vienen de últimos acompañados de Carol y Bobbi, T'Challa y Sam enseguida se ponen de pie cediéndole el puesto porque todavía están algo delicadas, hasta Peter está aquí por muy raro que parezca.

-Entonces...-dice Peter

-Ok, estamos aquí porque queríamos aclarar algunas cosas con ustedes, para que supieran más o menos con lo que estamos lidiando.-empieza Bobbi

-¿a que se refieren?.-pregunta Sam

-A mí, quiero hablarles un poco del incidente que me provocó esto.-dice Carol mostrando una pequeña luz amarilla que sale de la palma de sus manos

-¿Sabemos lo que es?.-pregunta Clint

-Sabemos que son rayos de energia, aún queda por determinar que tipo, y cómo eso influye en su ADN y en su capacidad de volar, de nuevo, no soy el experto en genética del equipo.-dice Tony

-¿Cómo exactamente adquiriste los poderes?¿lo recuerdas?.-pregunto

-Sí y no, cuando detectamos la actividad que se estaba desarrollando en Alaska y fui a investigarla y avión se averió, básicamente el sistema se apagó y me fuí hasta el suelo, cuando desperté iba en los brazos de alguien, iba muy mareada era un ser azul muy alto como de casi unos 2 metros y medio, no lo sé, me dejó en una cueva y me dijo que no saliera, volví a desvanecerme y desperté escuchando ruidos de lucha, él entró a la cueva y me dijo que iban a volver, que iban a vengarse de ellos a través de nosotros los humanos, que la tierra era su objetivo debido a que los Kree dejaron algo aquí.

-¿quienes iban a venir?.-pregunta Felicia

-Él dijo algo, no logro recordar bien... creo que era algo así como los Skrull, querían algo o alguien oculto aquí, por los Kree.-dice Carol

-Osea que vendrá otra invasión extraterrestre en cualquier momento, genial.-dice Clint

-Thor! sería un buen momento para que aparezcas y nos guies un poco aquí!.-grita Tony mirando hacia el cielo

-¿entonces este Kree te cuido y advirtió?...-dice Sam

-Mar-Vell, su nombre era Mar-Vell.-lo corrige Carol

-¿Era?.-dice Tony

-Si, luego algo entro a la cueva, todo era muy borroso no pude lograr ver que era, pero eran varias criaturas, el volteo a verme y me dijo que iba a estar bien y básicamente se explotó a sí mismo arrasando con todo, por salvarme.

-¿se explotó a sí mismo?¿cómo funcionó eso exactamente?.-pregunta Scott

-Son seres de energia, se convirtió en energía que acabó con ellos y que tu absorbiste totalmente.-dice Wanda

-¿estas viendo en su cabeza desde ya?.-dice Sam y Wanda se encoge de hombros

-¿puedes controlarlo?.-le pregunta T'Challa que está de pie a su lado

-Es difícil, en ocasiones siento como que va a consumirse, pero está mejorando.-

-Crees que puedas descontrolarte en algún punto?.-Carol se ve un poco irritada por la pregunta

-No, solo soy en parte alien, pero sigo siendo yo, el problemas no es lastimar a los demás es lastimarme yo.

-Lo controlaras, es energía verás cómo hacerla fluir.-le dice Wanda

-Cada vez somos más y más raros.-dice Sam

-A mi me parece Cool que vuele.-dice Peter y Carol le sonríe


	38. Pizza

Felicia

Después de la mañana intensa aprendiendo sobre Carol y la posible invasión Skrull necesito un buen almuerzo, mis neuronas se sienten maltratadas, y al parecer Peter tuvo la misma idea.

-Ajá así que eres el que se termina los twinkies.-le digo cuando entro en la cocina y lo veo con el paquete en la mano

-Shhhh, que no te oiga Scott, se lo negué.-me dice mientras toma un soda de manzana

-Yo te recomendaría tomar otra soda, las de manzana son propiedad de Sam, y las adora

-ok,ok.-dice cambiando la Soda, se sienta mientras yo comienzo a revisar la nevera

-Así que... ¿como vas con Gwen? no hemos hablado de eso.-le digo y Nat entra a la cocina

-¿Vas a cocinar?.-me dice (ya todos saben que soy terrible en la cocina).-Sam pidió pizza

-La esperaré entonces.-digo sentandome esperando la respuesta de Peter y Nat se sienta con nosotros

-¿Peter?.-presiono

-Las cosas con Gwen van bien... excepto cuando hacemos proyectos juntos, no es fácil trabajar con tu novia.-dice

-¿queeee?¿ya es tu novia?.-le digo

-¿de quien hablamos?.-dice Nat confundida

-Gwen Stacy, su ex-crush, actual novia.-le digo

-Futura ex-novia.-dice él

-¿por qué dices eso?.-le digo

-Terminará conmigo si sigo metiendo la pata en clases, ella es muy inteligente.

-y tu también

-pero yo soy torpe.

-espera, tu te adhieres a las paredes y te balanceas por edificios ¿como en el mundo tu eres torpe?.-dice Nat

-es complicado..., yo soy un chico y ustedes... las chicas huelen...rico.-dice el tartamudeando

-tápate la nariz.

-Nat...no seas mala.-le dice

-estoy bromeando, ok, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ese apellido Stacy ¿de dónde me suena?.-dice Nat

-Del jefe de la policía de New York ¿quizás?.-le digo

-¿estás saliendo con la hija del jefe de policía?guao, eres un torpe muy valiente

Vision llega a la habitación

-Sr Parker, el Sr Stark lo solicita en el laboratorio.-dice

-Por enésima vez, solo Peter, tengo 16...-dice lanzando la caja de twinkies vacía a la basura, justo cuando Scott entra con las cajas de Pizza

-Sabia que eras tu.-le dice a Peter que se va rápidamente

-Ese chico tiene el paso prohibido a la cocina.-dice Clint

Sam, Hope, Bucky vienen tras de él y nos sentamos todos juntos, Vision se nos une.

-¿dónde están los demás?.-pregunto

-Steve fué a buscar a Sharon, ya terminó su relación con la C.I.A. es una de nosotros a tiempo completo, Tony está en el laboratorio, Wanda está con los niños y T'Challa, Bobbi y Carol pues no sé...-dice Sam

Todos comenzamos a comer y Vision se ve inquieto

-Vision ¿te pasa algo?.-le pregunto

-En realidad si

-¿podemos ayudarte?

-quiero hacer algo especial por Wanda, ella ha pasado por mucho y desde que han vuelto pues entre una cosa y otra no he podido, ya saben...

-¿Estas planeando una cita...?.-pregunta Scott confundido como todos los que estamos en la mesa

-Bueno no se si ese es el nombre pero... ¿Felicia?

-¿Si?.-le digo

-Según los estándares actuales de la sociedad tu eres una mujer muy hermosa

-ehhh ¿gracias?.-digo y todos están disimulando la risa, incluyendo a bucky que no es de reirse mucho

-Supongo que ha sido pretendida por un muchos hombres así que dime ¿cuál es tu detalle o salida favorita?.-me pregunta y todos voltean a verme

-ehhh yo no lo sé, es decir... el chocolate nunca falla y tu puedes volar así que una buena vista nunca falla.-le digo

-Excelente, muchas gracias.-me dice y se pone de pie y traspasa la pared yendo a quien sabe donde

-Eso fue muuuuy raro.-dice Scott

-¿El y Wanda? es decir ¿el está pretendiendola?¿cómo va a funcionar...?.-comienza un muuuuy confundido Sam

-Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no necesitamos pensar ni saber, esta es una de ellas.-dice Clint

-Al menos sabemos que el es un buen ¿chico?.-dice Hope

-¿por qué no pensamos en otra cosa mejor?.-dice Bucky

-Si, como ¿cual es tu cita favorita?.-me dice Natasha

-Cállate Nat

-¿qué? estamos conociendonos

-tu sabes no tenemos tal cosa como citas favoritas, no tenemos tiempo de hacer esas cosas.-le digo yo

-Habla por ti...-dice ella

-¿Nunca has tenido citas?.-dice Hope

-Si he tenido pero por trabajo, ya saben encubierta

-osea ninguna verdadera.-dice Sam

-¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto?.-digo

-Eso es todo, estoy poniéndote en tinder.-dice Nat

-Ok, estoy oficialmente abandonando esta conversación.-digo poniéndome Moviendo mi silla que se queda trancada con la de bucky que esta a mi lado, el rápidamente se levanta para sacar su silla y dejarme salir, agarro otro pedazo de pizza y me dirijo a la puerta

-Espera, necesito una foto ¿cuales son tus hobbies?¿Rubios o Morenos?.-me grita Nat con risa en su voz mientras salgo

¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que es tinder? ¿como demonios yo sé lo que es tinder?


	39. Invitación

Sam

Rhodey ha vuelto, al parecer el estaba en la torre Stark el día del ataque, el se ocupó del presidente y Bobbi además de alertar al ejército, ahora está de vuelta con algunas noticias y dos importantes invitados.

Estamos reunidos todos donde siempre, esta vez sin Peter, al parecer tiene tarea de biología según lo que dijo Felicia cuando Wanda preguntó por el

-Nick has aparecido.-le dice Nat a Fury

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con ustedes.-responde él

-Se te ha vuelto una costumbre aparecer luego que el desastre se resuelve, te estas volviendo perezoso.-le dice Tony

-El desastre no está cerca de resolverse Tony ¿has visto la ciudad?, además aquí no es el único sitio donde hay problemas, tenemos nuestras manos ocupadas en otras cosas.-responde

-Espero que sean importantes porque me quitaste un gran activo y hasta este momento no me lo devuelves.-le dice Tony viendo a Hill

-Es importante.-dice ella

-¿podemos saber de qué se trata?.-pregunta Steve

-No, ustedes las manos ocupadas en otras cosas, la inteligencia la ponemos nosotros.-dice Hill

-¿Fury poniendo inteligencia? permiteme reirme, ya una organización le explotó en la cara.-dice Felicia

-Es por eso que Hill es mi apoyo.-responde Fury

-ok esto se está poniendo tenso ¿podemos ir al grano?.-pregunta Scott

-Si, se organizará un baile, estarán varios jefes de Estado, empresarios, personas importantes, el presidente ha solicitado su presencia, es su forma de hacer saber que los avengers han hecho las paces con el mundo.-dice Rhodey

-Detesto estas cosas.-dice Steve

-Pero sabes que es la mejor forma de mostrar paz Steve, es puro formalismo, pero es importante y lo sabes.-le dice Hill

-Podemos tomarnos un break de pelearse con el mundo Steve, no es algo que debemos desaprovechar.-dice Tony

-Nos dieron a las chicas, creo que es justo darles un poco de diplomacia y sonrisas falsas para las fotos.-digo

-Bien, supongo que tienen razón, iremos...-responde Steve

-No cuenten conmigo, yo pasaré tiempo con mis hijos, no iré.-dice Clint

-No necesitan ir todos, obviamente Bobbi no irá por estar recuperándose, y no creo que Carol quiera ir.-dice Hill

-Estas en lo correcto, está bien mantener relaciones cordiales, pero no le sonreiré a quienes me dejaron como rata de laboratorio.-responde Carol

-Obviamente Peter no irá, su identidad es secreta, y así debe permanecer.-dice Felicia

-Quienes estaban en la reunión con el presidente deben ir, es lo correcto.-dice Rhodey

-tiene sentido, ¿T'Challa?.-dice Steve

-Supongo que puedo irme cuando termine la velada, atrasaré el vuelo.-dice el

-Yo la verdad no creo que la gente se sienta cómoda conmigo ahí.-dice Wanda

-Yo tampoco creo ser bienvenido.-dice Vision

-Chicos esto no es algo para disfrutar, es trabajo, tenemos que ayudarnos, no pueden ir solo ellos.-dice Hope

-Yo iré.-dice Sharon apretando la mano de Steve

-Ok, haré la lista final, levanten la mano si tienen algún tipo de problema.-digo

-Ok.-responde Scott

-Steve, Bucky, Felicia, Sharon, T'Challa, Hope, Scott, Nat, Tony, Pepper y yo ¿estamos de acuerdo?.-digo

-Si.-responde Felicia

-Bien, yo creo que es una representación bastante decente del equipo, además no queremos que Wanda se pase su hora de ir la cama.-digo

-Cállate Sam.-responde ella

-Te lavas los dientes antes de dormir.-le digo molestando y ella mueve la silla en la que estoy sentado casi tirandome al suelo

-Ok bueno supongo que esto sería todo.-dice Rhodey

-si nosotros nos iremos también, pero antes nos gustaría hablar un segundo contigo Carol.-le dice Fury

-Seguro.-responde ella

-Nick, si quieres hablar con ella es porque sabes algo de esta amenaza extraterrestre ¿hay algo que puedas decirnos?.-pregunta Steve

-No se mucho más que ustedes, solo sé que hay grandes cosas pasando allá afuera en el espacio, incluso aquí en la tierra, cosas que no se como denominarlas más que decir que es magia.-dice el

-¿Magia? ¿en serio después de todos los avances tecnológicos todavía somos tan básicos y supersticiosos?.-dice Tony

-Hombres más escépticos que tu han sido sorprendidos, hay individuos allá afuera con grande poder, que no se puede medir con ciencia o tecnología, solo nos queda esperar que elijan el camino correcto, y que el equipo está completo.-dice Fury

-Necesitamos a Thor Y Banner si hay una invasión como la que Carol escuchó.-dice Steve

-Quien sabe, quizás ellos están ocupados peleando su propia batalla.-dice Hill


	40. El baile

Steve

Todos estamos listos para el baile se que será una de las noches más duras de mi vida, no voy a disfrutar esto para nada, toda esta diplomacia va a consumirme más que cualquier batalla, Sharon ya está allá con Pepper,Natasha y Tony viendo todo el Panorama, yo saldré con los restantes a excepción de T'Challa que está resolviendo unas cuestiones sobre Wakanda y Felicia que se encuentra reunida con su ex-jefe de la C.I.A. supongo que renunciando formalmente, dejó la organización como una traidora quizás están aclarando las cosas.

-Bueno en marcha es hora de prestarle ayuda a Tony y las chicas.-digo

-El carro está listo Cap.-dice Sam

-Yo iré adelante esta vez.-dice Bucky abriendo la puerta del copiloto mientras Sam se sienta algo irritado atrás

-Iremos detrás de ustedes.-dice Scott abriéndole la puerta de Copiloto a Hope , yo asiento y entro en el auto donde Sam y Bucky están discutiendo

-¿que querias que te abrazara y te diera la bienvenida al equipo? habías tratado de matarme.-dice Sam

-¿Sabes lo incómodos que son los Volkswagens atrás? es una pesadilla.-dice Bucky

-Steve fue quien eligió el auto.-se defiende Sam

-Es hora de dejar esto atrás, crezcan un poco.-les digo y Bucky pone la radio

Una vez llegamos vemos la decoración, la prensa y la evidente red de seguridad en el recinto, sin embargo todos estamos alerta.

-Esto es una locura.-dice Sam

-Es un desperdicio de dinero.-dice Bucky

-No es nada que Tony no habría hecho.-digo

Salimos y esperamos a Hope y Scott, al entrar Natasha viene hacia nosotros

-Ya era hora, pensé que no vendrían.-nos dice

-Está temprano.-responde Sam

-Si pero me estaba aburriendo.-responde ella

-¿quien está hablando por el equipo?.-pregunto

-La campaña política la está haciendo Tony, la campaña militar la está haciendo Rhodey, la institucional Sharon, Pepper maneja a los medios...

-¿y tu?.-dice Scott

-Yo estoy observando.-dice ella con su habitual tono misterioso

-¿y que has visto?.-le pregunta Bucky

-Muchas personas que no deberían estar aquí, como Norman Osborn.-responde

-¿el hombre que dotó de tecnología a Von Doom?.-pregunto

-Ese mismo, además es un gran rival de Tony, se disculpó por lo sucedido, dijo que no tenía idea de que su tecnología se usaba para eso y que no se lo perdona, también me pidió que hablara con Carol de su parte y le expresara su arrepentimiento.

-¿y le crees?.-le pregunta Sam

-Ni el saludo.-responde Nat

-Bien hagamos esto.-digo

-Tu chica está en el bar hablando con el presidente del F.B.I por si querías saberlo.-dice Nat

-Conozco un par de personas, varios de ellos han trabajado con Industrias Pym.-dice Hope

-Me quedaré a tu lado entonces porque yo no conozco a nadie.-dice Scott

-¿Nat?.-dice Sam estirando su mano hacia Natasha en petición de baile

-Por qué no...-dice ella encogiéndose de hombros yéndose con el

-Buscaré un trago.-dice Bucky y yo me dirijo hacia Sharon que al verme me sonríe está hermosa con un vestido azul oscuro y su cabello recogido.

Una vez estoy a su lado el hombre frente a ella estira su mano

-Capitán Rogers es un honor conocerlo, mi nombre es Samuel Phillips

-Un placer Sr Phillips.-digo estrechando su mano

-La Srta Carter me hablaba de los malentendidos entre las organizaciones gubernamentales y los vengadores y la importancia de prevenirlos.

-No puedo acordar más con ella.-le digo rodeando con mi brazo la cintura de Sharon

-Pues yo haré todo lo posible para que nuestra organización y la suya nunca tengan ningún tipo de problemas en el futuro.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Sr Phillips

-Por supuesto, disfruten la velada

-Igualmente.-le digo y luego el se va

-Así que Natasha no mentía cuando dijo que establecías relaciones institucionales.-le digo Sharon

-Creo que nos haría bien un poco de apoyo, o por lo menos un poco menos de persecución.-me responde

-Estas hermosa.-le digo

-Gracias.-responde sonrojada

-¿alguien te ha dado algún problema en tu cruzada diplomática?.-le pregunto

-Lance Hunter, el nuevo líder de S.T.R.I.K.E

-¿El nuevo líder de S.T.R.I.K.E.? pero si esa división murió con Rumlov

-No, luego de que fracasó con S.H.I.E.L.D. la inteligencia británica absorbió el proyecto

-¿Y su nuevo líder es tan imbécil como el anterior?

-No, sólo es un poco coqueto, quizás no tenga muchas compañeras femeninas en la inteligencia británica

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo que golpearlo en la cara en algún punto?.-le digo bromeando

-No si quieres que siga respirando.-responde ella

-Oh pero si son los tortolitos.-dice Tony poniendo una mano en mi hombre

-Strak...-digo

-Hasta que se dignaron a llegar, pero bueno ya hice todo el trabajo pesado, el presidente nos ama de nuevo.-dice

-Eso no fué gracias a ti, ese fue Rhodey.-dice Sharon

-Pero el es mi mejor amigo asi que cuenta como si lo hiciese yo.-dice Tony

-Eso no parece lógico.-responde ella

-Hablando de mejores amigos, ¿el tuyo tiene tu misma tolerancia infinita al alcohol? porque lo he visto tomando varios tragos seguidos.-dice Tony

-Yo volteo y veo a Bucky en el bar viendo perdido a su alrededor

-No lo sé

-Él estará bien.-dice Sharon

-Esperemos no sea un borracho violento porque ya sabemos como nos va a ir...

-Ya basta tony.-le dice Sharon

-Oh llegó T'Challa por fin, y trajo a una de sus sonrientes amigas.-dice Tony

T'Challa entra y se dirige hacia nosotros, la Dora Milaje que trajo esta vez no me parece conocida, y ella se queda detrás de él.

-Steve, Tony.-nos dice con asentimientos.-señorita Carter.-dice Besando su mano

-Su alteza.-responde Sharon

-Vaya hasta que estamos todos.-dice Tony

-Falta Felicia.-dice Sharon

-Esa niña perezosa...-dice Tony y se va debido a que Pepper lo llama

-¿todo en orden con Felicia?.-me pregunta T'Challa

-Estaba en una reunión con la C.I.A. esta bien.-le digo

-Estamos enfrentando básicamente un proceso de amnistía, seguro que está dejando tod en orden con la organización, yo lo hice.-responde Sharon

-De el

-¿por qué trajiste un Dora Milaje? ¿crees que haya peligro?.-le pregunto

-No, pero este es un evento formal, y estoy aquí como Jefe de Estado, no como guerrero, hay ciertas tradiciones que debo cumplir.-responde

-Entiendo.-le digo

-Aunque hay varios hombres que no me dan buena espina aquí, ese es uno de ellos.-nos dice mostrándonos a Norman Osborn

-Quizás es porque él fué uno de los que colaboró con los experimentos que realizaron en Carol.-dice Sharon

T'Challa no dice nada, solo se refleja un gran odio en su cara


	41. Punto de no Retorno

Bucky

Estoy condenadamente aburrido y fuera de lugar, todos tienen algo que hablar o conocen a alguien, menos yo, así que me refugio en el bar.

-¿Cuantos más hasta que te emborraches?.-me pregunta Fury que esta de repente a mi lado la verdad si lo escuche acercarse, solo que no creí que me hablaría a mí

-No lo sé, nunca he llegado tan lejos como para emborracharme

-Claro, suficiente con perder la memoria y el control debido a Pierce, no necesitas al alcohol en esa lista también

-Exacto, por cierto, lamento haber intentado matarte

-Oh tu no intentaste matarme, tu me mataste...Pero se que no eras tu y tengo buenos amigos que me devolvieron a la vida

-Si, volver a la vida no siempre es bueno

-No, pero en ocasiones no tienes elección

-Nick creo que es hora de hablar con Stark y T'Challa.-le dice Hill acercándose a nosotros

-Si, aprovechemos el tiempo, tenemos que irnos.-responde El

-ten una buena noche Barnes.-me dice Hill

-Igual para ustedes.-respondo viéndolos irse

Sam y Natasha vienen hacia mi

-Tienes que dejar el bar en algún punto ¿lo sabes no?.-me dice Sam

-No tengo mucho más que hacer en esta habitación

-Puedes conocer gente.-me dice Natasha

-Si, iré y me presentare como el asesino Winter Soldier, eso no será raro

-Si, es cierto.-responde Sam

-¿Que quería Nick?.-me pregunta Natasha

-Ver que tan lejos estaba de caer borracho

-¿Y cuanto te falta?.-pregunta Sam

-No lo sé, la verdad tomo y no siento nada solo el sabor

-Entonces no es divertido, cuando tomas no lo haces por el sabor del alcohol, sino por sus efectos...-dice Sam

-Supongo.-respondo

-Si mis interpretaciones no están mal acabo de ver algo que sí te hará sentir algo.-dice Natasha

Ella mira hacia la puerta y Felicia está entrando con 2 hombres, tiene un hermoso vestido rojo y está sonriendo y comienza a mezclarse entre la gente.

-Creo que es hora de ir por ella, ya T'Challa tiene los ojos en el premio-me dice Sam

y veo a T'Challa distraído sin prestarle atención a lo que le dice Fury, Finalmente Sharon se acerca a ella y comienzan a hablar con los hombres que las acompañan y mientras tanto Steve se vino hacia nosotros.

-¿quienes son ellos?.-pregunta Sam viendo a Steve que se encoge de hombros

-Resaltantes agentes de la C.I.A.-responde Natasha

-Osea los chicos populares.-responde Sam

-Algo así

-Y ahora que ella está en los vengadores es un gran premio, sácala de ahí amigo, ella no tiene el status en una relación como probablemente lo tiene Sharon en Facebook.-dice Sam

-Ellas no tienen Facebook, y dejen de tratarlas como mercancía que hay que marcar.-dice Nat

-Yo no dije nada.-se defiende Steve

-Fue Sam.-respondo yo

-Yo solo digo que yo no dejaría a Shuri cerca de esos buitres mucho tiempo.-dice Sam

-Bueno no es que puedas ver con quien se relaciona...-responde Natasha

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no importa, tiene un hermano del cual no mucha gente quiere hacerse cuñado.-dice Sam y Natasha voltea los ojos

Sharon mira hacia nosotros nos sonríe y Steve le responde la sonrisa, luego Felicia le sigue la mirada y nos saluda con la mano.

De repente en un impulso mis pies se están moviendo hacia ella

-Oh, y ahí va... hazme sentir orgulloso.-dice Sam

Cuando estoy acercándome a donde está comienzo a preguntarme que estoy haciendo, pero ya es muy tarde, estoy detrás de ella, Sharon me mira y ella voltea

-Hola Bucky .-me dice con una sonrisa, dios huele increíble

-Hola Fel.-le respondo, le hago un asentimiento a Sharon y ella me saluda

-James...-me dice

-Chicos el es James Barnes.-dice Felicia presentándome a los dos hombres que las acompañan

-Sabemos quien és, duramos dos años investigando sobre él, intentando ver si de verdad existía, ya sabes era una historia de fantasmas en ese tiempo.-dice uno de los hombres

-Pues es bastante real.-dice Felicia

-Tu más que nadie deberías saber eso, al final el fue enviado para eliminarte.-dice El otro

Siento a Felicia tensarse, al igual que Sharon, pero rápidamente se relaja y toma mi mano

-¿quieres bailar?.-me dice viéndome a los ojos

Yo creo que todos tenemos la misma cara de confusión, trato de analizar si de verdad escuché eso

-¿James?¿Quieres bailar?.-me pregunta de nuevo moviendo mi mano

-Seguro...-le digo algo indeciso

-Bien, porque no soy del tipo melancólica y me aburre mucho hablar del pasado.-se voltea hacia los agentes.-que pasen feliz noche chicos, esperemos que la próxima vez que le asignen una misión no tarden 2 años en realizarla.-dice , Sharon sonríe un poco y ella me arrastra a la pista de baile.

Finalmente llegamos a un lugar donde parece estar conforme y se voltea tocando mi hombro y agarrando mi mano, yo aseguro su mano y pongo mi otra mano en su cintura.

-¿Alguna vez has bailado?.-me pregunta cuando comienza a moverse de un lado a otro y yo la sigo

-No desde la segunda guerra mundial.-le respondo y ella sonríe

-Se nota, se supone que tu deberías guiarme a mí.-me dice y me separo de ella la hago girar y cuando esta nuevamente pegada a mi cuerpo soy yo quien lidera el paso

-Eso estuvo muy bien.-me dice sonriente, no sé que me impulso a hacer eso pero se sintió excelente

-Gracias, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.-le digo

-Igual yo, pero no podía perderme este baile lleno de burocracia, falsa política y sonrisas postizas ¿o si?

-Supongo que no.-respondo

-Me quede atascada en una reunión, estaban hablando de mi comportamiento, que a pesar de tener un perdon y exoneración fue inaceptable y un tachón para la institución y como no es la primera vez que pasa.

-Osea te dieron un sermón de chica mala

-Básicamente

-No me imagino quedándome callada.-le digo

-La verdad es que no hable, esto es tan repetitivo que creo que me quedé dormida en un punto

-¿Nadie te defendió?

-Rhodey, y Fury por telefóno por extraño que parezca

-El sabe que eras una gran agente, al final tu fuiste la primera en descubrir Hydra

-Si, pero no pude probarlo... Sin embargo me alegro que Steve y Nat lo hicieran

-Sea como sea deberían de estar dandote un reconocimiento, no un sermón

-No importa, al fin estoy libre de una organización gubernamental, no le debo nada al gobierno de Estados Unidos, me quité la carga de mi apellido y las acciones de mi padre.

-Y también me liberaste a mi

-Técnicamente fue Tony y los médicos de T'Challa, pero supongo que me atribuiré eso

-Hazlo, de nada valdría lo que ellos hicieron sin tu valor, además fué tu idea, nunca dejaré de agradecerte por eso.-

-Basta ya tuvimos esta conversación

-¿Estoy aburriendote?

-Un poco

-Entonces no es un borracho divertido, es una lástima.-dice Tony pasando detrás de Felicia, la verdad en una situación normal lo hubiera sentido venir, pero estaba tan inmerso en Felicia que olvide todo a mi alrededor

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-me pregunta

-Lo único que hice desde que llegué fue estar en el bar

-¿por qué?

-no tenía mucho más que hacer, y los tragos era lo único que podía aprovechar, Supongo...

-Es decir que solo dejaste el bar para venir hacia mí.-me dice viéndome a los ojos

-Si... además se veían bastante aburridos

-Lo eran, gracias por rescatarme

-Siempre...-respondo y ella me sonríe

-La música no está muy buena, si Sam está aquí no debe quedar mucha comida y no tengo ganas de tomar... Así que ¿ Te quieres ir de aquí?.-me pregunta

-Seguro-digo sin pensarlo dos veces, este lugar no es para mí

Ella se voltea y me dice:-Sígueme

y yo voy detrás de ella, se encuentra a Sharon con Nat.-Despidanme de los chicos.-les dice y ellas la ven sorprendida, yo sigo detrás de ella y les doy un asentimiento de despedida, puedo sentir miradas clavándose en mi espalda pero al parecer a ella no le importa

Cuando llegamos afuera ella le hace señas a uno de los chicos y van por su Auto

Me detengo a su lado.-¿ A donde vamos?.-le digo

-Te mostraré mi lugar favorito de la ciudad.-me dice y ya su auto esta estacionado abajo

Tomo su mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y espero que este dentro, cierro la puerta y voy al asiento del copiloto.

Una vez dentro le digo.-¿Un Audi Eh? Que buen carro

-Gracias, estoy muy apegada a el

-Es malo obsesionarse con los carros.-le digo

-Suenas como Peter.-me responde y arranca

Coloca música y no hablamos casi por el camino, llegamos a un edificio bonito pero algo viejo, ella estaciona en frente y me pide que salte la cerca principal

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?¿Quién vive aquí?.-le pregunto

-Yo

-No entiendo.-le digo

-Este es el edificio del apartamento que me asignaron, solía vivir aquí, Vamos apresúrate hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-me dice y finalmente salto la cerca, ella me pide mi navaja corta su vestido hasta que le queda por las rodillas y lanza sus tacones adelante, comienza a trepar y me pongo en posición de atraparla una vez está arriba y se lanza

-Gracias.-me dice cuando la pongo en el suelo, comenzamos a subir y no se detiene hasta que llegamos a la azotea, la puerta estaba encerrada con cadena, ella me mira y suspiro y la arranco, salimos y estamos frente a una hermosa vista

-Taraaaaan.-dice abriendo los brazos

-Esto es muy lindo.-le digo

-Lo sé, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, bueno cuando podía, me habían ofrecido un apartamento mucho más lindo y en una mejor zona, pero yo quería este, nada supera esta vista

-¿Y siempre rompió el candado?.-pregunto

-Claro que no, yo no soy una pequeña terminator como tú, yo era más sutil, usaba otras cosas, pero no traje zarcillos ni nada para manipular la cerradura, además si tu puedes arrancarla ¿para qué molestarme?

-¿por qué tienen la azotea cerrada de todos modos?.-le pregunto dándole mi chaqueta ya que está haciendo mucho frío

-Gracias, Bueno porque la administradora del edificio es una amargada

-¿Te han descubierto?

-Casi, pero he saltado, me he ido por las tuberías, luego las escaleras de incendio y entraba a mi apartamento por la ventana, nunca pudieron comprobarme nada, aunque tengo que admitir que subí el gasto del edificio en lo que se refiere a candados...

-eso es mucho riesgo por un lugar

-En realidad no es el lugar, es la vista, me calma, me recuerda que cada una de las personas en esos edificios pueden ser mucho mejor o mucho peor que yo, que tienen igual o más problemas, me daba perspectiva, tomé grandes decisiones aquí

-¿como por ejemplo?

-Aceptar el caso de Peter, ayudarlos..., robarle a Tony el artefacto que libero tu mente

-Pues entonces todos tenemos que agradecerle mucho a este lugar

-y yo...-dice y tomo su mano ayudándole a subirse a un muro en el cual se sienta, da un pequeño brinco cuando la toco, me doy cuenta que mi brazo metálico debe estar frío

-Lo siento.-le digo sentandome a su lado

-Esta bien.-responde.-Por cierto, no quiero sonar entrometida pero ¿sientes algo?.-me dice apretando mi mano

-No propiamente sentir, es como tenerlo dormido.-le digo y me mira confundido

-Por ejemplo, siento la presión que me estas tocado, pero si pones algo caliente o golpeas no sentiré dolor.-le digo

-Oh...¿ y era igual con el anterior?

-Si, sólo que este es indestructible

-Claro, es de vibranium

-Peter está trabajando en una especie de proyector o no sé muy bien que es para que se vea como un brazo humano

-¿En serio? eso es increíble, no me dijo nada

-Me lo contó hace 2 días, es un buen chico, le agradezco mucho, será útil pero yo siempre sabré que no es real, que sigue siendo una máquina

-Pues yo creo que si es parte de tí es real, además sirve para llegar a azoteas y bailar, si es una máquina es una muy cool

Ella estira su mano y coloca su palma hacia arriba.-Oh oh.-dice viendo hacia el cielo

-genial está comenzando a llover.-digo

-Vamos a mi antiguo apartamento.-dice y yo me encamino a las escaleras

-¿a dónde vas?.-me pregunta

-A bajar.-le digo

-No tengo llave, y no puedes romper la puerta, despertarás a todos los vecinos

-¿entonces?

-Escaleras de incendios, como lo viejos tiempos

-tienes que estar bromeando.-digo

ella comienza a bajar y voy detrás de ella, primero por unas tuberías, salta y cae en la escalera de incendios, baja dos piso y abre la ventana, entra y yo la sigo, cayendo en un sofá, todo está oscuro, la escucho mover los suiches y nada

-Oh genial, me cortaron la luz

-Si tenía mucho tiempo desocupado era obvio.-le digo

-Adiós ducha fría, hola resfriado.-dice

-Lo siento... supongo que puedes cambiarte o algo

-¿que hay de ti?.-pregunta

-Ehhhh, a mi no me dan resfriados...-le digo

y ella voltea y se para frente a mi

-Por supuesto que no... Dios siento que te odio en este momento.-me dice quitándose mi chaqueta mojada lanzandola al piso

-Frotaría tus brazos pero con una mano fría de metal no creo que sea una buena digo y ella se ríe

-Supongo que no, espero que este algo de mis cosas aquí, mi ropa o algo.-se va y regresa con 2 toallas

-Dejaron esto.-dice entregándome una toalla mientras seca su cabello, yo hago lo mismo

-Espero que tu brazo no se oxide.-me dice Bromeando

-Espero que no te llenes de virus.-le respondo

-Hey!.-me dice y comienza a pegarme con la toalla, yo la esquivo varias veces pero es buena y logra darme varias veces hasta que agarro ambos de sus brazos dejándola inmóvil, ella intenta retorcerse en vano, ella y yo sabemos que no logrará soltarse

Su respiración está acelerada al igual que la mía, estamos cerca y sin pensarlo la suelto agarro los lados de su cara y la beso, ella se siente sorprendida al principio pero luego sigue mi beso y siento sus manos en mi cabello acercándome a ella, finalmente reacciono y la suelto.

-Oh dios Fel lo siento yo...

-¿por qué me pides perdón?.-me pregunta

-Yo no debí besarte, por Dios estuve cerca de matarte una vez, esto es tan extraño

-Y luego salvaste mi vida, Dos veces, yo creo que estamos a mano

-Nunca estaremos a mano

-Quítate ese peso de encima Bucky, no sólo lo cargas tu, lo cargamos todos nosotros, no es justo

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ya basta, perdonate es la única forma de salir adelante.-me dice se acerca ami y esta vez es ella quien me besa, mi cuerpo en seguida le responde, de forma automática, abraza mi cuello y yo sostengo su cintura, ella se aparta de mí para básicamente romper mi camisa y volvemos a besarnos, yo comienzo a abrir la cremallera de su vestido despacio en caso que quiera detenerse, una vez lo abro ella lo deja caer al piso pateandolo lejos de ella quedando sólo en ropa interior, luego la alzo y ella enrolla las piernas en mis caderas guiándome hacia su cuarto.

Una vez llegamos la suelto en la cama, cayendo suavemente sobre ella, besando su cuello mientras ella toca toda mi espalda, volvemos a unir nuestros labios y ella recorre la parte posterior de mi pierna con su pie, mis brazos con sus manos para luego volver a tocar mi cabello, me alejo de ella un poco, acaricio su mejilla y ella se estira para besarme

-¿quieres esto?.-le pregunto

-Más que nada en el mundo.-me dice

Sostengo su espalda con una mano y con la otra quito su sostén, lanzandolo lejos, ella mete sus manos dentro de mi boxer acariciando mi trasero y así entre besos llegamos al punto de no retorno.


	42. Caminata de la Vergüenza

Felicia

Oh dios mio que los chicos no nos vean...

Estoy esperando que todos están entrenando o en sus cosas y que n nos vean a Bucky y a mi llegar juntos, una gran noche no puede ser arruinada con un comentario de Sam o Nat.

Entramos y en la sala principal no parecer haber nadie, así que seguimos nuestro camino que desgraciadamente se ve pronto interrumpido por una aclaración de garganta.

-Pero miren quienes estan haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza.-Genial, no fue arruinado por Sam o Nat, fue arruinado por Tony

Volteamos hacia el.-Hola Tony.-le digo

-Están tomados de la mano y todo, yo no sé que está pasando en esta casa, es como un muy raro reality Show, esperemos que Wanda lo mantenga acorde a su edad.-dice

-¿Donde están todos?.-pregunto

-Clint, Wanda y Vision con los niños, Bobbi, Nat y Carol en el gimnasio, Steve y Sharon creo que ven una película y Scott y Hope salieron con Cassie.-responde

-¿Dónde está Sam?.-pregunta Bucky

-Aquí estoy.-lo escuchamos decir desde la cocina

-Hola Sam.-le digo

-Hey Fel te ves no se... como cansada ¿estas bien?¿Necesitas una siesta?.-me dice

-Estoy bien.-le respondo

-Que bueno.-me dice Sonriendo

-Iré a cambiarme y a entrenar con las chicas.-digo y suelto la mano de bucky, llega ese incomodo momento de irme y no saber que hacer...pero Bucky no me da mucho tiempo de preocuparme por eso, agarra mi rostro y me da un suave beso, cuando nos separamos Tony y Sam nos están viendo super raro

-Ok...adiós.-les digo

-Te veo ahora.-me dice bucky

Mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto escucho que Sam dice que esta aliviado que T'Challa esta camino a Wakanda, pero no sé porque lo dice...

Ya estoy lista, tomé una pequeña ducha y voy a reunirme con las chicas en el gimnasio cuando entro Natacha comienza a molestarme.

-Guao alguien está radiante,se siente como que ingresó el sol aquí.-dice

-Cállate.-le digo

-¿Qué me perdí?.-pregunta Carol

-Si yo también estoy confundida.-dice Bobbi

-Ayer nuestra Gata aquí presente se fugó con Bucky.-dice Nat

-¿En serio?.-pregunta Bobbi

-¿A dónde lo llevaste por cierto? No es como si pudieran ir a un restaurante a tener una linda cena, y no creo que sea del tipo que va a bailar, y definitivamente era muy tarde para el cine.-dice Nat

-Fuimos a mi apartamento.-digo sonrojada

-¿y que hicieron?.-pregunta Bobbi

-Seguro jugaron monopolio toda la noche...-dice Carol viendo a bobbi con cara de "¿es en serio?"

-Raptaste a un pobre hombre confundido que fue controlado por años sin saber lo que hacía deberías tener vergüenza.-dice Nat

-Pues anoche sabía definitivamente lo que hacía y es todo lo que diré al respecto.-digo dirigiéndome a la caminadora

Ellas se quedan riendo

Mi teléfono suena y veo a Peter en el identificador

-Dígame Sr Parker.-contesto

-Tengo licencia.-me dice

-Uhhh ¿felicidades?

-Gracias, tengo esta cita con Gwen y quería saber si podías...

-No te prestaré mi audi Peter

-Vamos Fel, seré super cuidadoso, y mis reflejos...

-Pídele un carro a Tony, el tiene miles, yo sólo uno si me lo dañas me costará mucho reponerlo.

-Supongo que podré hacer eso... gracias por la confianza.-en serio suena dolido, y sí confío en el pero adoro mi carro

-Escucha...-comienzo

-Bye Fel.-me dice trancandome el teléfono y no puedo creerlo

debe haber sido notoria mi sorpresa porque Nat me pregunta.-¿que pasó?

-Peter me trancó el teléfono.-le digo

-Tiene habilidades, pero sigue siendo un adolescente, hormonas, escuela, acné...

-Cuando lo vea...en fin ¿De qué me perdí ayer?.-pregunto

-No mucho, una reunión extraña de Fury, T'Challa y Tony, Norman Osborn hablando de sus "avances científicos" y luego la ida repentina de Nick y María.-dice

-¿También se fugaron?.-pregunto

-No como ustedes, pero si se fueron como de forma apresurada

-¿Sabes a dónde iban?

-Escuché algo temprano sobre el Himalaya, pero no sé que tanto interés puede tener Fury en esa zona.-me dice

-Bueno supongo que algún día necesitamos esa información lo descubriremos


	43. El Hoyo

Wanda

Aparentemente Bucky y Fel son oficialmente una pareja, es bueno que las cosas estén saliendo bien, por fin lo veo sonreír seguido, al principio fue bastante sorprendente pero hemos logrado acostumbrarnos, Pepper está bastante avanzada en el embarazo así que Tony se quedará en la torre Stark con ella, no lo veremos muy seguido estas semanas.

-Wanda ¿Donde esta Vision?.-me pregunta Steve entrando desde la puerta de mi habitación

-La última vez que lo vi estaba enseñandole matemática a los niños.-le digo

-Gracias.-me dice y se va

Las cosas con Vision estan raras, es decir, yo sé que el no es exactamente humano, pero es mas puro que cualquier persona que haya conocido, y me entiende, se preocupa por mi... Es complicado

Mientras estoy viendo la película que Bobbi me recomendó escucho un gran estruendo y luego escucho alarmas, salgo corriendo a ver que esta pasando y en el camino me encuentro a Sam

-¿Que demonios pasó?.-me dice

-No sé.-respondo

-El estruendo vino de la sala de entrenamiento

-Vayamos

Cuando llegamos vemos un enorme hoyo en una de las paredes y Carol, Felicia y Hope de pie frente a el

-Le dije que no era buena idea.-dice Carol

-¿Que demonios paso aquí?.-dice Sam

-Tiro al blanco salió mal.-responde hope

-Tony va a enloquecer.-digo

-Estoy taaaan botada.-dice Carol

-Nadie va a botarte.-dice Fel

-Lo sé, mira el hoyo que hice no se atrevera a desafiarme.-dice Carol

Steve llega corriendo junto a Clint

-¿Están todos bien?..-pregunta

-Si, solo fué un accidente.-dice Fel

-¿Y los niños se asustaron?.-pregunto

-Estan con Vision y Scott, les haré saber que estamos bien.-dice Clint saliendo de la habitación

Entra Bucky corriendo con el cabello mojado y sin camisa

-¿Que...?.-comienza

-Estamos bien, fue un accidente, Carol se puso muy ardiente.-dice Felicia, el se para frente a ella y fel acomoda su cabello alborotado

-Bueno hay que reparar eso.-dice Hope

-Yo le digo a Tony.-dice Carol saliendo acompañada de Steve

-Ni siquiera te pusiste una camisa.-le dice Fel a Bucky

-Por poco no me pongo pantalones, estaba asustado, pensé que había ocurrido algo, que te había pasado algo.-dice el y ella lo abraza

-Vamos a que termines de arreglarte.-dice saliendo con el

-Vamos a ver a los niños, y a decirle a Scott que estamos bien.-nos dice Hope a Bobbi y a mi y la acompañamos

-¿Que pasó exactamente?.-pregunto

-Pues Carol comenzó a volar y luego Fel le pidió que lanzara bolas de fuego a los blancos que usan los chicos para practicar tiro, y pues, no solo le dio a los blancos sino también a la pared completa, ha ganado mucho control, pero la intensidad de los ataque no los controla.-dice Bobbi

-He estado ahí, no es fácil.-digo

-¿dónde esta Nat fue la única que no vino a ver que pasaba?.-pregunta Hope

-La vi salir temprano.-dice Bobbi

-Sharon tampoco está.-digo

-No, ella fue requerida por Tony, algo sobre Norman Osborn, ella tiene información sobre él.-dice Bobbi

-La compañía tuvo varios tropiezos con ese hombre, no es de confiar.-dice Hope

-Su nombre sigue y sigue apareciendo por todos lados.-digo

Llegamos y los niños comienzan a venir hacia nosotros preguntandonos que pasó, Clint logra calmarlos

Les explicamos nuevamente que fue un accidente y la pequeña habla

-Pero Wanda si tu puedes contener básicamente todo, ¿por qué no ayudas a Carol a practicar? así su ataques no se saldrían de control.-dice

-Esa es una excelente idea.-dice Scott

-Es oficial, estas despedido Clint, tu hija acaba de tomar tu lugar, es más útil.-dice Bobbi bromeando

Clint sonríe y va hasta su hija y le da un beso en la frente

-Yo puedo hacer eso.-digo

-Así dejaríamos de romper cosas, estamos creandonos una reputación.-dice Vision

-¿Eso fue un intento de chiste? No funcionó pero es un buen comienzo.-dice Scott

-La mente humana es tan compleja.-dice Vision

-SI tan solo tuviéramos la simplicidad de atravesar paredes...-dice Scott

-Voy a ver si Carol habló con Tony, tenemos que reparar ese hoyo.-dice Bobbi saliendo de la habitación

-¿Crees que a Tony le importe?.-le digo a Clint

-Tony gasta más en una merienda que lo que gastará en la reparación de ese hoyo.-dice


	44. Hombre Topo

Sam

El hoyo está completamente reparado, sin embargo Wanda está ayudando a Carol con sus prácticas, la verdad está mejorando, Steve insiste en estar presente en todos sus entrenamientos para asegurarse que lo hacen de forma correcta, no podemos volver a cometer errores, menos aún cuando las personas están volviendo a confiar en nosotros.

Debido a que las cosas están calmadas estoy planeando un viaje a Wakanda en dos días, hay cosas que tengo que resolver... De hecho solo tengo que ver a Shuri

-Entonces te vas de vacaciones...-me dice Natasha

-Solo serán unos días no van a extrañarme.-respondo

-Oh de eso estoy segura.-me dice

-Seguro, estarás muy ocupada escapandote en las madrugadas, ¿Quieres decirme a dónde vas?.-le pregunto

-No.-me responde

-¿Es de algo que nos concierne a todos?.-pregunto

-Aún no lo sé.-responde ella

-Si se convierte en algo grande nos lo dirás ¿cierto?.-le digo

-Por supuesto, solo estoy viendo unas cosas...-responde ella

-Bien.-le digo

Vemos a Bobbi pasar corriendo por el pasillo

-Hey!.-grita Nat mientras vamos tras ella

-¿Que pasó?.-pregunto

-Peter, está combatiendo algo en el centro de Manhattan, ya Hope, Scott y Vision y Steve se fueron a ayudarlo.-dice Bobbi

-¿Tenemos que ir?.-pregunto

-No, Steve dió la orden de que nos quedáramos aquí, no quiere que pase lo de la última vez.-responde ella

-Tiene razón hasta ver que tan grave es es mejor no dejar el cuartel solo.-dice Natasha

-¿Qué demonios está combatiendo?.-pregunto

-No estoy muy segura, es un hombre extraño con un máquina excavadora o algo así, en las noticias le pusieron de nombre hombre topo, parece que salio de las áreas subterráneas.-dice Bobbi

-Nada bueno sale de allí.-dice Nat

Seguimos caminando con bobbi hasta la sala donde todos están reunidos a excepción de los que fueron a ayudar a Spiderman y Clint que salió con los niños

-¿que ha pasado?.-le pregunta Bobbi a Sharon

-Nada llegaron y ya Peter lo tenía todo resuelto.-responde Sharon

-Lo dejó colgando de una red totalmente atrapado.-responde Felicia orgullosa

-Bueno al menos no fué algo grave.-dice Nat

-Destruyo 1 avenida y 3 calles, el tráfico en manhattan será horrible.-digo

-El tráfico en Manhattan siempre es horrible.-responde Felicia

-Además no hubo víctimas fatales, creo que pueden superarlo.-dice Carol

-Aunque escuché que una chica fue llevada al hospital por el ataque, Peter la ayudó a que no terminara peor, creo que la reportera dijo Mary Jane o algo asi.-dice Bucky

-¿en serio? no escuché.-dice Fel

-No habías llegado.-responde Bucky

-Espera, si su apellido es Watson puede que sea la chica que estudia con Peter, la he visto un par de veces, es la artista de ese colegio.-responde Fel

-Creo que ese era su apellido de hecho.-dice Bucky

-Llamaré más tarde a Peter para confirmar.-responde Fel

-Miren, Tony acaba de llegar a la escena.-dice Wanda

Y en efecto vemos el traje de Iron Man en la pantalla, acercándose a Steve y los chicos

-Bueno si no hay nada más que ver...-digo retirandome

-Sam ¿ya compraste tu boleto de avión?.-me pregunta Sharon

-Ehhh no, Tony me prestará su Jet.-digo

-Oh guau... que pretencioso.-bromea Carol

-Deja la envidio por no poder volar en primera clase.-respondo

-¿Envidia? querido yo puedo volar ¿recuerdas?.-me dice

-Yo también ¿recuerdas?

-De hecho no, tu usas artefactos que te permiten volar que es muy distinto.-dice Carol

-Y en ocasiones el gobierno te los decomisa.-bromea Sharon

y todos se ríen

-Digan lo que quieran, yo me olvidaré de ustedes mientras me ahogo en champagne


	45. Pesadillas

Felicia

Estoy acostada viendo televisión con mi pierna sobre un dormido Bucky, no duerme mucho asi que cuando lo hace trato de no molestarlo, pero cuando pongo mi mano en su pecho lo siento sudoroso y pronto los escucho hablando en ruso, diciendo las palabras que solían detonarlo, sus manos se cierran en puños hasta que sus nudillos están blancos

Creo que es hora de despertarlo

-Buck... -digo suavemente pero nada sucede, me incorporo y sé que es peligroso pero no puedo dejarlo soñando

-Amor..., escuchame.-digo moviendo su pecho

-Tienes que levantarte.-digo y cuando mi mano toca suavemente su sien mientras lo acaricio termino siendo volteada bruscamente quedo con mi espalda en el colchón y el sobre mí tomando mi cuello con su brazo metálico, no lo ha comenzado a apretar afortunadamente cuando abre los ojos y me ve, En seguida se sienta en la cama

-Dios Fel ¿Te lastimé?.-me pregunta

-No, no lo hiciste, si lo hubieras hecho no la estaría contando.-digo sonriéndole

-¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? puede matarte

-Pero no lo hiciste

-Te salvaste de mí una vez más, espero no tener que despertar un día y enterarme que no sobreviviste uno de mis ataques, como muchas otras personas...-me dice abatido

-Hey... creí que habíamos superado esto.-le digo

-Lo sé, es solo que...-dice y no termina la frase y un bombillo se prende en mi cabeza

-Esto es por el documental sobre los logros de la familia Stark ¿cierto? Sabía que tenía que apagar ese televisor

-Apagar el televisor no apaga mi cerebro, lo veo todos los días, es algo con lo que cargaré para siempre, el era un buen hombre, hay días en que deseo que Steve no hubiera intervenido, que lo hubiera dejado matarme.-me dice

-Ya Tony se siente perseguido por el fantasma de matar personas inocentes, no te necesita a ti en esa lista tambien.-le digo

-Yo no soy un hombre inocente.-me dice

-No totalmente, ninguno de nosotros lo somos, no sé porqué te empeñas en creer que eres el único con equipaje.

-Fel tu no sabes lo que es Defender a tu país, sumirte en un sueño de años y cuando despiertas descubres que no sólo mataste un gran cantidad de gente inocente, sino que también casi matas a tu mejor amigo, dividí los vengadores por todos los cielos, la mejor organización de defensa en este planeta y la rompí, llevándome todo de por medio, como siempre lo hago

-No se que tanto poder crees que tienes pero no seas pretencioso, tu no dividiste los vengadores, la diferencia de ideales lo hizo, tu no puedes manejar la mente de las personas, eso es trabajo de Wanda, además ahora estamos todos juntos

-Si pero hay heridas que no sanarán nunca y lo sabes

-Lo sé y de nuevo, no tiene nada que ver contigo, entiendelo, tu no eres Hydra, tu eres una víctima más de ellos, de todos nosotros tu eres de los más limpios, tu no estabas en tus cabales cuando mataste esas personas, ninguno de nosotros puede decir eso cuando hemos jalado el gatillo.-le digo

El me mira atormentado, tiene días buenos, y avanza mucho, pero sigue teniendo todo este conflicto en su cabeza, y se que nunca se a a ir, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a lidiar con ello, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y uno nuestros labios, él responde vacilante al principio pero una vez muerdo su labio interior comenzamos a besarnos en serio, nuestras lenguas juntas, nuestro aliento mezclandose, sus manos en mi trasero, me aparto de el un segundo

-En serio te gusta mi trasero ¿no es cierto?.-le digo

-¿y puedes culparme?.-me dice él con un atisbo de sonrisa

Esta un poco más ligero, bien eso es un progreso, nuestras bocas se unen nuevamente y solo me queda esperar que su mente se despeje completamente.


	46. Diciendo la verdad

Peter

Después del ataque del hombre Topo me he puesto a pensar las cosas, ese día falté a una cita con Gwen, me perdí un exámen de Geografía, y la verdad es que estoy a punto de perder a mi novia, si hubiese esperado más Tony o cualquiera de los chicos se habría hecho cargo, pero no pude esperar, los daños eran demasiado, pero por detenerlo cada vez Gwen confía menos y menos en mí, y eso me asusta, porque me he refugiado en ella, es un pedacito da la vida normal que tenía y no quiera dejarla ir, me he enamorado de ella, pero tengo que ayudar a proteger la ciudad, asi que la única solución que tengo, es dejar de mentirle.

Estoy frente a su casa y toco el timbre, su papá abre la puerta y me examina y se queda detenido en las flores en mis manos, la verdad es qe le agrado, claro que él no sabe que soy Spiderman, y no tengo planes es de decirle tampoco

-Peter...si trajiste flores es porque mi hija es que está molesta contigo

-Si señor, lo está .-le digo

-¿Sabes por qué?

-De hecho si

-¿En serio? eso es impresionante, si lograste descubrir la razón por la cual una mujer se molestó contigo tienes la mitad del camino recorrido.-me dice

-Eso espero señor

-Pasa.-me dice y se hace a un lado.-está en su habitación

yo asiento y lo veo recoger sus llaves y salir.-Cariño te veo en la cena, no hagas nada indebido.-grita a Gen desde la sala y sé que el mensaje también va para mi, le agrado pero sigue siendo padre

-Ok, te amo.-grita Gwen desde su cuarto, yo me encamino por el pasillo a verla

Cuando llego la veo sobre la cama con cuadernos y libros por todos partes, ella levanta la mirada y aunque no me sonríe veo que sus ojos se iluminan al ver las flores

-Son para tí .-le digo ella se levanta de la cama las toma y me agradece, no me mira más de dos segundos

-Escucha Gwen, sé que he sido un patán.-comienzo

-¿Tienes otra chica?.-me pregunta

-¿que?.-digo yo incrédulo

-¿es por eso que me evitas?.-me dice

-Yo no te evito Gwen es solo que...

-Claro que lo haces, me has dejado plantada 2 veces en una semana no entras a clase... si ya no me quieres dímelo, pero me siento realmente patética, tienes esa opción, puedes romper conmigo

-Gwen yo no quiero romper contigo

-¿A no?.-me dice ella dudosa

-Por supuesto que no, estar contigo es de lo mejor que me ha pasado, tu eres... yo...

-Yo tambien te amo Peter.-dice ella sonriendo

-Si eso, yo te amo... espera ¿que? ¿tu me amas?.-digo incrédulo, ella es la chica más increíble de la escuela, no sé como demonios conseguí salir con ella, pero que me ame es simplemente...

-Claro que sí, pero necesito que me digas lo que pasa, ¿es esto un acto de rebeldía tardío por la muerte de tu tío? podemos hablarlo

-No se trata de eso... bueno si un poco...

-Peter en serio necesitas trabajar en tu capacidad para comunicarte, siempre dices cosas para atrás y para adelante y no puedo seguirte la corriente todo el tiempo, es agotador, yo...

-Soy Spiderman.-la interrumpo, ella se queda callada viendo un rato, y no dice nada por lo que parecen décadas, hasta que finalmente suelta una carcajada

-A eso es lo que yo llamo una excusa.-dice ella entre risas, como preví este escenario, subo un poco la manga de mi sudadera dejando los disparadores de red expuesto, ella mira curiosa y da un pequeño salto cuando apunto hacia las flores olvidadas sobre su peinadora y las jalo con una telaraña, dandoselas de nuevo, su boca se abre tanto que temo que se disloque

-Eso no es... tu... guao! .-dice ella

-Tenía días queriendo decirte, pero como sabes es delicado y tu papa...

-No le diré a nadie, lo prometo

-Bien.

-Así que lo de la beca de Industrias Stark es mentira.

-Si

-Y conoces a los vengadores

-Si

-y salvaste a Mary Jane

-SI

-y arriesgas tu vida todo el tiempo...-dice pensativa y menos entusiasmada

-Yo tengo cuidado Gwen te lo prometo

-Esto es impresionante pero es mucho que procesar, creo que me está dando una migraña.

-Si quieres puedo volver más tarde y darte tiempo a que lo digieras.

-No esta bien, igual mi papá no te dejaría entrar de todos modos

-Puedo entrar por la ventana

-Este edificio no tiene escaleras de incendios y es un piso ...-ella se detiene.-Te adhieres a las paredes lo olvidaba

-Sip.

Ella se sienta en el suelo recostando su espalda de la cama y yo me siento frente a ella

-¿me prometes que seguirás teniendo cuidado?

-Lo prometo.

-Bien .-dice ella y se acerca a mi y nos besamos

-O dios mio no lo puedo creer, mi novio es Spiderman.-dice con su frente pegada a la mía


	47. ¿Stephen Strange?

Natasha

Han pasado ya 6 meses, y todo ha estado tranquilo, el Bebé de Tony y Pepper nació hace un par de semanas, no ha habido mayores catástrofes extraterrestres, tanto Von Doom como Viper fueron condenados a cadenas perpetuas, Sam ha vuelto a irse a Wakanda, Carol tiene completo control de sus poderes, Peter bromea llamándola Capitana Marvel debido al alien que le dió sus poderes, todos están bastante tranquilos, pero Felicia, Bobbi, Clint, Sharon y yo estamos alertas con unas reuniones que Tony está manteniendo de forma privada con Fury, Sharon se dió cuenta un dia que fue a la torre Stark, Felicia también lo notó y bueno ella no es muy fan de Fury, y Clint y yo sabemos que cuando Fury oculta algo nunca se debe a algo bueno, yo tengo una teoría por lo que he podido averiguar, pero espero equivocarme.

Es por ello que hoy voy a confrontarlo cuando venga, hemos pasado por mucho lo último que necesitamos es estar separados por secretos otra vez, es hora de superar esa etapa.

-Nat, Fury está aquí, esperamos por tí.-me dice Bobbi y me voy con ella

Cuando llego a la sala de reuniones me encuentro con todos, incluyendo a Peter que está más seguido aquí ahora que está de vacaciones, en el sofá grande estan sentadas Hope, Wanda, Fel y Carol, en un sofá individual Steve con Sharon en el brazo del mueble, en el otro individual Tony , Peter está en una silla a su lado mientras Vision, Scott, Clint y Bucky están de pie, al igual que Hill y Fury que acaban de llegar, esta sala se nos está haciendo pequeña, Bobbi y yo nos sentamos en las dos sillas libres y Peter le ofrece su silla a Hill pero ella la rechaza

-No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, y vengo de un largo viaje, quiero estirar las piernas.-le dice y el sonriente vuelve a sentarse

-¿Dónde está Sam?.-pregunta Fury

-En Wakanda.-responde Steve

-Bueno, la razón por la que vine es que posiblemente se acabaron las vacaciones.-dice Nick

-¿A que te refieres?.-le pregunta Clint

-Tenemos el presentimiento que un ataque a la tierra está siendo planeado.-dice

-¿Tenemos?.-Pregunta Bobbi

-Hay un nuevo individuo con... poderes, uno el cual es inmensamente poderoso

-Oh genial... -dice Scott

-¿Es de los buenos?.-pregunta Peter

-Hasta ahora si.-responde Hill

-¿Hasta ahora? ¿no lo saben con seguridad?.-pregunta Steve

-No, no lo sé, y no es como que pueda detenerlo si supiera que es malvado.-dice Fury

-Bueno esto suena prometedor.-dice Clint

-Tony no parece sorprendido.-digo

-Tony ya sabe de él.-dice Hill

-¿Esa es la razón de sus reuniones secretas?.-dice Felicia y Tony se ve sorprendido

-¿Todas las reuniones las tengo que hacer aquí?.-pregunta Fury

-No, pero es raro que hables sólo con Tony y T'Challa en secreto, oh si... sé de tus viajes a Wakanda, dato curioso nunca es cuando Sam está allá.-dice Bobbi y me sorprendo al igual que todos, no sabía sobre eso, volteo a verla

-Lo descubrí hoy.-dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Ese no es el punto que vinimos a discutir hoy...-comienza Hill

-Quizás no, pero yo creo que es importante hablar sobre ello, porque estoy bastante segura que sé la razón por la cual tienen tanto hermetismo.-digo

-Me encantaría oírla Romanoff.-me dice Tony

-Es debido a Bruce.-creo que nadie se esperaba esto, incluyéndolos a ellos, un sólo vistazo a sus caras y sé que estoy en lo correcto

-¿que quieres decir?.-dice Steve preocupado

-Piénsenlo, Tony es el único que ha podido darle una batalla a Bruce aparte de Thor, habla con T'Challa que no ha tenido ningún tipo de interacción y ahora resulta que tiene un individuo superpoderoso.-digo

-¿es cierto Fury?.-pregunta Steve

-Lo és, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar que Banner llegue algún día y no estar preparados para detenerlo.

-¿y cómo sabes que hay que detenerlo?¿cómo sabes que volverá?.-pregunta Steve

-No lo sé, pero es una probabilidad

-Creo que es algo que se debería hablar con el equipo completo, no crear una especie de organización tipo Illuminati.-dice Carol

-Estoy tratandolo con la persona que se sentirá más cómoda manejando la situación, y tú Natasha estabas de acuerdo con ese concepto antes.-dice Fury

-Eso era antes que los secretos nos dividiera en dos

-No sé que les sorprende, obviamente Fury no sabe lo que es confianza o trabajo en equipo.-dice Felicia

-¿No se sobre equipos?yo cree este equipo

-Y desapareciste cuando estaba en problemas y ahora planeas expulsar a un miembro que no sabemos cómo o dónde está.-dice Felicia

-Quizás si sabe...-digo

-¿Lo sabes Fury?.-dice Steve

-Está con Thor y según mi informante es probable que no regrese en la mejor de las condiciones, si es que regresa...-dice Fury

-¿quien es tu informante?¿a qué te refieres con si es que regresa?.-pregunto preocupada

-Es este individuo con poderes ¿cierto?.-pregunta Bobbi

-Si

-Pareces tener mucha confianza en lo que dice esa persona.-Dice Clint

-La tengo.-dice Fury

¿Por qué?.-Pregunta Carol esta vez interesada

-Lo he visto hacer cosas... es bastante poderoso.-dice Nick

-¿Como por ejemplo?.-pregunta Scott, ahora todos estamos curiosos

-Si les dijera que hubo una gran batalla en New York y que nadie se enteró ¿Me creerían?.-pregunta Hill y Peter responde enseguida

-No

-Pues eso es lo que pasó.-responde Hill

-Este Stephen posee magia, no hay nada que pueda explicarlo, y es poderoso.-dice Fury

-Te lo dije Vis, sentí algo diferente, algo fuerte.-dice Wanda y Carol la ve interesada

-¿Stephen?.-dice Steve

-SI, Stephen Strange.-reafirma Hill

-Espera ¿estás hablando del cirujano?.-pregunta Hope

-Exactamente del Doctor Strange estoy hablando.-dice Hill

-¿Cómo es eso posible?.-pregunto

-Se encontró con una posibilidad impensable en China, artes que no somos capaces de comprender, su maestro fue asesinado recientemente, y digamos que el fue quien recibió todo su conocimiento y habilidades.-dice Fury

-Esa es la razón de tus viajes a China.-dice Bobbi

-Lo son, aunque ahora él está aquí, y la información que maneja es bastante preocupante.-dice Fury

-¿De que hablas?¿Que tiene que ver con Bruce?.-pregunto

-Básicamente Asgard se está cayendo a pedazos los que no mueren terminan perdiendo la cabeza, el infierno se levantó, literalmente.-dice Tony

-Exacto, y no queremos a un Hulk aún más descontrolado, ya lo vimos una vez, y esta vez no creo que Tony solo pueda contenerlo.-dice Hill

-¿Como Stephen lo sabe?.-pregunto

-Ya te lo dije, magia.-responde Fury

-¿Cómo sabes que no está jugando con tu mente?Si es tan poderoso como dices es una posibilidad.-pregunta Clint

-Lo mostró Clint, si lo vieras... las cosas están mal y aquí se pueden poner peor.-dice Tony

-Todo esto es muy extraño, no puedo creer en la palabra de este hombre, lo siento ademas ¿Desde cuando crees en magia Tony?.-digo

-Desde que lo conocí.-me responde

-No podemos creer en él a ciegas.-dice Bobbi

-Ni podemos creer en Fury como ya sabemos.-dice Felicia

-Yo creo tener una respuesta.-dice Vision y todos lo escuchamos interesados

-Conocer al Doctor Strange pero más importante, que Wanda lo conozca, ella es nuestra única opción para descubrir si todo lo que dice este hombre es verdad.-dice Vision

-El tiene razón, es lo más sensato.-dice Carol

-Sinceramente espero que Wanda descubra una mentira, porque de ser verdad lo que nos mostró, llegará la peor batalla que se haya visto en la tierra.-dice Hill


	48. Magia

Wanda

Vamos camino a la casa de este doctor, y la verdad estoy nerviosa puedo sentir la intensidad de su magia desde aquí.

Vision aprieta mi mano.-¿Estas bien?.-me pregunta mientras está a mi lado todos nos vinimos en autos, incluso T'Challa está aquí

-Estoy bien.-respondo

Una vez llegamos a la imponente mansión las puertas se abren y Steve se pone frente al grupo, Carol está a su derecha y Tony a su izquierda, siendo ellos los primeros tres en entrar, todos los demás los seguimos.

-¿Es idea mía o esta calle esta escalofriantemente sola?.-pregunta Scott y Felicia se encoge de hombros

Ahora que todos estamos adentro las puertas se cierran y vemos al Dr Strange bajar por las escaleras principales en un imponente atuendo.

-Me gusta su capa.-dice Sam

-Igual a mi.-responde Vision

-Dr Strange.-dice Steve acercándose a el dándole la mano

-Capitán, por favor llameme Stephen.-dice el estrechándosela

-Stephen era hora de traer el equipo completo, ellos tenían que ver lo que está pasando.-dice Tony

-Lo entiendo.-responde Stephen y yo intento de descifrar de que hablan

-Asi que estas tratando de ver en mi mente... hazlo no tengo nada que esconder.-dice Stephen viendome

-Muestranos lo que sabes, puedo ver que es grave.-digo

-Síganme.-dice él y lo seguimos escaleras arriba hasta que llegamos a una gran sala que tiene distintos tipos de artefactos.

-Estoy seguro que tienen muchas preguntas.-dice Stephen

-Mas allá de eso estoy intrigado de porqué tu tienes las respuestas.-dice Clint

-Fury me dijo que les explicó un poco sobre mi situación.

-Dijo que adquiriste magia, y que libraste una batalla en New York ¿puedes explicarlo?.-digo

-Yo era un gran cirujano, tuve un accidente y mis manos quedaron inhabilitadas para la cirugía, perdí el camino, hasta que escuché de un poder en el Himalaya, para hacer el cuento corto mi maestra poseía un poder codiciado por muchos, y me eligió a mi para ser su sucesor cuando fue asesinada, la batalla se realizó en varias ciudades, hombre poderosos buscaban alterar la realidad de esta dimensión.

-Espera ¿Que?.-dice T'Challa

-Este mundo tiene magia pero no se mueve por ella, ellos buscaban hacer un mundo donde la magia prevaleciera y todo aquel que no la poseyera pues parecería, seria alimento, combustible necesario para alimentar tanta magia.

-¿con qué propósito?.-pregunto

-Sobrevivir.-dice Stephen

-Estoy demasiado perdido.-dice Sam

-Creo que ya son conscientes que hay grandes poderes en el Universo, creemos que uno de esos poderes vendrá a la tierra, todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos han sido creados por alguien, hemos sido manejados como títeres y aunque hemos ganado batallas no hemos ganado la guerra..

-¿Qué poder es este?.-pregunta Natasha

-No lo se, pero sé que tiene que ver con esto.-dice señalando su collar

-Las gemas del infinito, tienes una.-dice Vision

-Ya asgard está sumida en el caos, la tierra también está en esa lista, sacrificar a los más débiles para absorber su fuerza y derrotar a lo que viene antes que nos consumiera a todos era la intención de Kaecilius

-¿Como sabes lo que pasa en Asgard?¿por qué tienes una gema?.-pregunta Steve

-Manejo portales gracias a la gema del tiempo resguardada por mi el anciano y ahora bajo mi custodia, unos para ver, otros para ir

-Si Asgard está en problemas llévanos allá, debemos ayudar a Thor como el lo ha hecho con nosotros.-dice Steve

-No puedo, ya no puedo ni verlos, lo último que pude ver fue el infierno levantarse, ni siquiera Odin pudo hacer algo, lo que sea que ha pasado desde entonces no puedo decirles, porque no lo sé, hay cosas mas fuertes que no puedo manejar, por lo menos no aún

-¿Banner está allá?.-pregunta Clint

-Si, lo está, lo vi batallar junto a Thor y Loki más brutal que nunca, pero no puedo garantizar que siga con vida.-dice

-Genial Loki está vivo...-dice Clint

-Todo lo que dices es cierto, entonces tenemos que buscar quien o que es lo que está moviendo los hilos.-digo

-¿O por qué?..-dice Felicia

-Eso es algo que aún no podemos hacer trabajo en eso, pero que creo que nuestro enfoque ahora debe ser el próximo paso, lo proximo en llegar a la tierra.-dice él

-¿Y eso que es?.-pregunta Peter

-Ella lo sabe aun más que yo.-dice Stephen viendo a Carol

-Los Skrull.-responde ella

-¿Como sabemos cuando vendrán o lo que quieren?.-dice Tony

-Buscan algo oculto por los Kree, pero no hay manera de saber que es.-dice Carol

-La única organización que ha manejado información extraterrestre aún mas que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido Hydra.-dice Bobbi

-Pero Hydra está muerta y acabada.-dice Sam

-Pero el hombre que sabe todos los secretos que dejó la organización sigue vivo, Zemo.-dice Bucky

-Es cierto, Zemo tiene un doctorado en materia Hydra, el podría saber algo.-dice Nat

-Vayamos a buscarlo entonces.-dice Steve


	49. Zemo

Steve

Hemos venido Bucky, Natasha, Tony, T'Challa y yo ha buscar respuestas, después de las revelación de Stephen solo tenemos más preguntas, por supuesto Natasha es la más indicada para hacerlas, y es por eso que ella sera quien interrogue a Zemo.

Tuvimos un pequeño descuerdo con Everett Ross pero al final accedió a que lo interrogaramos, no le dejamos mucha más opción.

Natasha está esperando en la sala cuando Zemo entra esposado acompañado de dos guardias.

-Srta Romanoff que placer verla.-dice sentado al otro lado de la mesa

-Gracias Sr Zemo, dejennos.-les dice a los guardias que parecen considerarlo pero terminan accediendo a salir.

-Uh a solas... esto debe ser importante ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?.-pregunta

-Necesito de su ayuda Sr Zemo.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa

-Es curioso, no parece sorprendido

-Soy bueno ocultando mis expresiones, al igual que usted, es es la razón por la cual me estas interrogando tu y no ninguno tus amigos vengadores atrás del espejo.-dice el viendo directamente al espejo, como si nos viera

-Hay que concederselo, es bueno.-dice Tony

-Bien, pues en tu intento por destrozar a los vengadores

-lo cual logré.-la interrumpe

-Tuviste acceso a importante información que no divulgaste de forma completa.-continua Natasha

-Claro que la divulgue de forma completa, puedes decirle a Stark que te muestre el video, o a Bucky que te narre lo sucedido.-

-No estoy hablando de eso, si investigaste sobre hydra debes saber acerca de todos los proyectos que tenían, no solo el de los soldados ¿me equivoco?.-dice ella y parece picar la curiosidad de él

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?.-pregunta el

-Los proyectos extraterrestres de Hydra ¿sabes algo sobre ellos?.-pregunta

-Oh... hemos vuelto al principio, primero aliens, luego robots, después ustedes y estamos de vuelta a aliens causando caos, este circulo se está volviendo predecible.-

-Precisamente, queremos predecirlo, pero tu tienes que ayudarme.-dice Natasha

-Buena estrategia, lo ayuda a sentirse útil, antes de ser un maniático obsesionado con la venganza era de los buenos.-dice Tony

-¿Y que obtengo yo a cambio?.-pregunta el

-No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte, la libertad no es algo que quieras, lo último que escuché de ti es que querías suicidarte, y si no me ayudas puede que no necesites hacerlo, porque moriremos, todos...

-Victimizarse, Natasha es un genio...-dice Tony

-Técnicamente está diciendo la verdad.-digo

-lo único que puedo ofrecerte es la satisfacción de saber que salvaste al mundo, que a otras familias no le pase lo que le pasó a la tuya.-dice Nat

-No creo que ustedes sean los calificados para esa tarea

-Pero somos los únicos intentándolo, entonces ¿sabes algo de los Kree?.

El suspira y parece pensarlo un poco.-No se mucho sobre eso, tampoco es que abundara esa información o que yo me enfocara en ella, pero lo que sé es que son seres que vinieron a la tierra hace miles de años, según la información de hydra, y que hay seres aquí que tienen en su ADN sangre Kree supuestamente

-¿sabes si esos seres evolucionaron?¿si siguen aquí después de todos este tiempo?

-los reportes que leí dicen que están agrupados y escondidos de la humanidad, había una palabra, algo así como Attilan, estaban marcados lugares como el triángulo de las bermudas e incluso la luna.

-¿Sabes algo sobre los Skrull?.-pregunta Natasha

-¿Skrull? no, no sé nada sobre eso.-dice Zemo

-Bueno gracias por su cooperación

-¿Debo esperar más visitas?

-No lo creo, ahora el equipo debe trabajar en esta información, juntos

-¿Juntos? no me vas a hacer creer que las cosas son como fueron antes de siberia y el aeropuerto.

-Nada es como antes, algunas cosas son mejores.

-Supongo que esa mejoría no se aplica a tí, puedo identificar la pérdida y la soledad en tus ojos, es la misma que veo todos los días en los mios frente al espejo.

Natasha lo ignora y se dirige a la puerta y Zemo se queda sentado viendo directamente hacia el vidrio sonriendo.


	50. Nosotros

Bucky

Hemos vuelto a la sede a hablar con el equipo de lo que Zemo nos ha dicho, estamos todos, incluido Stephen.

-¿La luna?.-Pregunta Peter

-Esto suena muy raro ¿Como sabemos que este hombre no estaba mintiendo?.-dice Sam

-No tiene razones para mentir.-responde Natasha

-Pero ¿cómo sabes que no lo hizo?.-dice Sam

-Lo sé .-responde ella

-Si Natasha dice que no mintió yo le creo.-responde Clint

-Seguimos a ciegas, sabemos que vienen a buscar algo que tienen los Kree, pero no sabemos a donde llegaran, no podemos hacer un plan de acción, solo reaccionar.-dice Carol

-¿Puedes sentir cuando lleguen? .-le pregunta Steve a Stephen

-Puedo ver su llegada tan pronto como estén aquí.-responde el

-Bien, entonces la única solución es estar listos, nadie sale de la base, todos tenemos que estar listo para partir.-dice Steve

-Ahora si Pepper va a botarme de la casa.-dice Tony

-Podemos hacer una excepción contigo tony, Al final estamos en la misma ciudad, no te llevaría mucho llegar.-dice Steve

-Esa es una buena idea.-dice Tony

-Yo tambien vivo en New York, y soy rápido, no puedo quedarme aquí, tia May sospecharia.-dice Peter

-No me siento cómodo dejando Wakanda sola otra vez, pero sé que Shuri mantendrá todo en orden en mi ausencia.-Dice T'Challa

-Yo tengo que estar en mi casa, hay cosas que necesito estudiar, que necesito vigilar.-dice Stephen

-¿Crees que estarás aquí lo suficientemente rápido como para alertarnos?.-dice Steve

-Estaré aquí en un segundo, hago portales.-dice el

-Eso es muy cool.-dice Felicia a mi lado

-Además hay alguien que estoy tratando de localizar, es importante que este en mi santuario.-dice Stephen

-Bien, entonces todos estamos en la misma página ¿cierto?.-pregunta Steve

-Si Capitan.-dice Bobbi

Bobbi

Todos estamos entrenando como nunca, las cosas cada dia estan más y mas tensas, estamos en alerta esperando para atacar, entrenamos más enfocados que nunca mas porque no sabemos contra que tendremos que luchar, y eso es aterrador.

-¿Como crees que sean?.-le pregunto a Carol en nuestro pequeño descanso

-No tengo idea, el dia del accidente todo estaba muy borroso, no recuerdo de muchas cosas.-dice ella

-Tony, Peter y Vision estan tratando de mantener las ciudades mapeadas, buscando la forma de alejar a los civiles tan pronto lleguen los aliens estos.-dice Fel

-Steve, Bucky y Clint estan ayudando con los planes de contingencia.-digo

-Es imposible predecirlo, no sabemos como atacaran, pero es bueno que al menos lo intenten.-dice Carol

-Tendremos armas de vibranio, y T'Challa esta agregandole a nuestros trajes tambien, he visto los prototipos, es ligero.-dice Nat

-Mejor que un chaleco anti-balas.-respondo

-¿A alguien mas le parece raro que ni Fury ni Hill hayan aparecido?.-dice Felicia

-Quizas estan muy ocupados buscando la forma de matar a Bruce.-Dice Natasha

-No creo que tengan suerte con eso.-digo

-hay un problema, y es que no sabemos si aparecerán en aquí, si la batalla es en otro país no se que tan colaboradora sean las autoridades.-dice Carol

-Ya Sharon esta encargandose de eso.-responde Felicia

Volvemos a entrenar hasta que una luz intensamente brillante empieza a expandirse en la sala

-¿Que es eso?.-pregunta Fel

-No tengo idea.-respondo

La luz toma forma de óvalo y luego su luz disminuye un poco la intensidad, de ella sale Stephen

-Esto es malas noticias.-dice Carol

-Necesitan ir a prepararse, ya estan aquí.-dice

-Genial...-digo

-Apresurense, iré a avisarle a los demás.-dice

Mientras nos apresuramos a cambiarnos veo a Clint en el pasillo

-Pero que... ¿por que vienes corriendo?.-me dice

-Ve a alistarte, ya estan aquí.-digo sin extenderme a dar más explicaciones

Una vez estoy lista me dirijo a la sala principal que es donde se encuentran todos según lo que Vision dijo

Al llegar veo que solo faltan Clint, Wanda, Peter y Felicia, rápidamente llega Clint segundos despues que yo, Felicia y Peter llegan más tarde

-¿Alguien vio las noticias?.-dice ella

-No, hemos tenido que hacer otras cosas.-dice Tony

-Están atacando Berlin.-dice ella

-¿Qué? Pero si Stephen acaba de decir que estan en Noruega.-dice Sam

-Es donde los vi llegar.-dice Stephen

-¿Quién está atacando Berlin Wanda?.-pregunta Steve

-Nosotros.-responde ella


	51. Todo lo que se mueva

Steve

Vamos camino a Alemania, al parecer estos Skrull pueden burlar a Stephen y no hemos podido encontrar el motivo, también pueden cambiar su figura y convertirse en cualquier persona asi que el mundo cree que los vengadores estamos destruyendo Berlín.

-Steve ¿Como quieres proceder una vez lleguemos?.-me pregunta Bobbi

-¿Han podido encontrar un patrón de ataque?.-digo

-Nada, por lo menos nada desde lo que muestran las noticias.-dice Clint

-Están destruyendo todo sin contemplación, Tony me dio acceso a Verónica y tampoco puede establecer un patrón.-dice Nat

-Atacaremos todo lo que veamos entonces, solo aquellos poderosos.-digo

-No te estoy entendiendo.-dice Sam

-Ellos lucen como nosotros y pueden copiarnos, pero no pueden copiar poderes, asi que solo atacaremos a Vision, Wanda,Carol, Stephen y Spiderman.-digo

-Los Iron mans no pueden volar, Tony no se quedaría en el suelo.-dice Felicia

-Ataquen a los Iron Mans también.-ordeno

-¿Por que los demás no?.-pregunta Peter

-Pueden copiarnos y no tendríamos forma de descifrar, podríamos herir uno de los nuestros, como Sharon o Felicia.-digo

-Necesitamos idear un sistema porque se darán cuenta que no atacamos a los humanos sino solo a los dotados.-dice Clint

-Resolvemos ese problema cuando lleguemos allá.-digo

-Ant-Man, Wasp y Sam también son opciones de ataque.-dice Natasha

-Excelente.-respondo

T'Challa que va pilotando el quinjet nos hace saber que no estamos muy lejos.

Una vez vamos llegando Wanda se preocupa.

-Oh no... -dice

-¿Que pasa Wanda?.-le pregunto

-Puedo leerlos desde aqui, bueno... más o menos, no solo se pueden convertir en personas, también pueden hacerlo en formas, en formas distintas, esto va a ser muy difícil.-dice

-Si, para mí también es difícil leerlos.-dice Stephen

-Genial... simplemente, genial.-dice un sarcástico Clint

-Necesitamos mantenernos en el aire.-dice Carol y Sam asiente

-Copiado.-dice Tony que va volando al lado del quinjet

-Hope y yo nos mantendremos cambiando de forma constantemente.-dice Scott

-Trataremos de estar principalmente pequeños.-dice Hope

-¿Que sabes de Rhodey? Tony.-le pregunto

-Esta asegurándose que los gobiernos sepan que no somos nosotros atacando.-responde el

-¿Crees que vendrá?.-le pregunta Felicia

-Eso depende de lo que decida el presidente.-responde Tony cortante

-Alguien extraña los acuerdos...-dice Wanda

-OK, no es momento de tratar ese tema.-digo

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca T'Challa posiciona el Quinjet y todos bajamos y una vez afuera todos esperan por mis ordenes.

-¿Steve?.-me dice Bucky

-El plan es el mismo, una vez se aseguren que no son civiles, ataquen todo los que se mueva.


	52. Refuerzos

Natasha

Esta tiene que ser la batalla más larga que hemos tenido, no hay forma de saber a quién atacar, tal y como era predecible se dieron cuenta que atacabamos a los dotados y dejaron de convertirse en ellos, son un crucigrama, y sumado a ello también pueden transformar sus extremidades en armas como cuchillos.

-Alertas, he visto varios transformarse en civiles.-dice Sharon

-Nadie ataque hasta estar seguro.-dice Steve

-Los civiles no me escuchen, estan aterrorizados, no logro ponerlos a salvo.-dice Clint

-Seguramente alguien que luce como tu intentó matarlos.-dice Bobbi

-Fel ¿Estas bien?.-pregunta Peter

-Si, ¿Por que?.-pregunta Felicia sin aliento, seguro de haber combatido

-Es que acabo de colgarte de un edificio.-dice Peter

-oh y yo acabo de poner una flecha en tu pecho.-dice Clint

-EHHH, ok, estoy bien, solo asegurense de no darme a mi.-responde

-Necesito un aventón.-dice Steve

-En camino.-responde Carol

Un horrible monstruo verde viene a atacarme y me pongo cuerpo a cuerpo con el, lo golpeo en la cara desorientandolo y luego enrollo mis piernas en su cuello tirando al piso para posteriormente disparar en su cabeza, varios más viene hacia mi, al parecer herí uno importante, pero Tony se encarga de uno y otros dos caen de repente al suelo, es solo cuando Hope y Scott se hacen visibles que me doy cuenta que fue debido a ellos.

-Steve solo se camuflan como protección, para atacar si son ellos mismos.-le informo

-Si, tiene razón, al atacar son esos horribles grinchs de nuevo, dice Sam

-Entonces haganlos atacar, provoquenlos.-dice él

-Esto será peor que New York, no dejan de aparecer, no se de donde salen.-dice Clint

-Esto será interminable si no podemos descifrar a quien atacar.-dice Bucky

-Hay una fuente, n algún lugar, algo que los hace aparecer.-dice Wanda

-¿Como un portal?.-pregunta Tony

-Exacto, y Wanda y yo estamos cerca de encontrarlo.-dice Stephen

-Tengo niños aquí atrapados, en un edificio, no puedo sacarlos solos.-dice T'Challa

-Voy en camino con Vision.-dice Tony

-Estoy en...

-Sé donde estas.-lo interrumpe Tony

-Necesitamos encontrar esa fuente ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?.-dice Sharon

-No, necesitamos ver desde otra forma, estamos bloqueados, es difícil.-dice Wanda

El cielo comienza a agitarse y estruendo ensordecedor da paso a una brillante luz desde el cielo a la tierra que luego aclara y aparecen tres figuras.

-oh por dios, es Thor!.-dice Scott a mi lado

-Bruce... -es todo lo que sale de mi boca


	53. Nada a lo que volver

Clint

Thor está aquí, junto a Banner y una rubia obviamente asgardiana que no se quien es, Stephen nos transportó a todos aquí para poder escuchar lo que tienen que decir.

-¿Que te hizo tardar tanto?.-pregunta Tony

-He tenido las manos ocupadas, he perdido todo.-dice Thor

-¿Banner?.-dice Tony y Nat solo lo mira

-Quería alejarme, mantenerlos a salvo, pero parece que no debí irme en primer lugar.-dice

-No, no debiste.-dice Natasha y el la mira arrepentido

-¿Por qué ahora?.-pregunta Steve

-Heimdall vió lo que está sucediendo y lo que está por venir, uso todo su poder restante para traerme aquí

-¿Que quieres decir con su poder restante?.-pregunta Steve

-Heimdall está muerto como todos

-¿Como regresarás?.-pregunto

-Esa es la cosa, no hay nada a lo que regresar, no queda nada de Asgard

-¿Como lograste salir?¿Como viviste?.-le pregunta Tony

-Loki, el nos salvo, se sacrificó por nosotros.-dice Bruce

-Murio de nuevo...-dice un escéptico Tony y comparto su sentimiento

-Esta vez para siempre,yo misma se lo entregué a Hela, no tiene forma de regresar, una vez te tiene no hay forma de volver.-dice la rubia

Thor se da cuenta de nuestra mirada y explica

-Ella es Valkyrie, ella es... una amiga... -dice dudoso y ella mantiene su cara estoica

-dijiste que algo viene ¿A que te referias?.-pregunta Vision

-Varios mundo han sido arrasados, la gemas del infinito han tenido que ver, de hecho hay una aqui que les permite mantener el portal, de otra forma ya se habría acabado su poder, pero seguirán llegando.-dice Thor

-Después de lo sucedido en Asgard, no podemos saber donde está la otra piedra del infinito.-dice Banner

-Esto es muy grave .-dice Stephen

-Te he visto, el manto que heredaste es muy importante, Heimdall me habló sobre ti, tu eres uno de los pocos que puede ayudarme.-dice Thor

-Creo que somos nosotros quienes necesitamos tu ayuda.-dice Stephen

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar es su fuerte de energia, asi no podrán venir más, y Wanda y tu podrán descifrar quienes son.-dice Thor

-Necesitamos distraerlos aun más.-dice Bucky

-Carol es la indicada, parecen odiarte más.-dice Tony

-Pueden sentir la sangre Kree en ti.-dice Banner

-¿Como sabes?.-le pregunta Wanda

-Los he estado viendo.-responde él

-¿En serio?.-pregunta Nat sarcástica

-Solo que Heimdall me contaba.-responde el rápidamente

-Chicos lamento cortar su charla pero la ciudad se esta cayendo a pedazos y parecen querer ampliar su ataque, necesitamos actuar ahora.-dice Peter

-¿Carol?.-dice Steve

-En camino.-dice ella y se va volando

Thor agita su martillo, lo lanza y se va con Valkyrie, Hope se lleva a Scott, Vision a Wanda, Stephen abre un portal en el cual Felicia, Bobbi, Steve y Bucky entran,Tony se lleva a T'Challa, Peter se lleva a Sharon y cuando Sam viene por mi me detengo un segundo a chequear a Banner

-¿Estarás bien amigo?.-le pregunto

-Si, aunque las cosas son diferente ahora.-me dice

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ahora soy un poco más grande, y gris...-me dice

-Ok...-le digo y lo dejo en compañía de Nat, esa es una situación de la cual quiero alejarme


	54. La gema oculta

Stephen

Los demás siguen concentrados en combatir los Skrulls, sólo Thor, Wanda, Valkyrie y yo estamos concentrados en buscar la fuente de poder, esta siendo particularmente difícil es seguro que se trata de una gema de otra forma no sería tan poderoso.

Valkyrie está cerca de nosotros y no puedo dejar de notar su espada, es algo sobre lo cual leí mucho, mi maestra fue quien se la dió.

-He visto esa espada antes, he estudiado su historia.-le digo

-A juzgar por tu collar me imagino que asi es, eres el hechicero supremo ahora, Heimdall estuvo viendote todo este tiempo, gracias a todo lo que han hecho los maestros de las artes místicas aún tenemos algo por lo que pelear, así Asgard no sea una de esas cosas.-me dice

-Me hubiese encantado intervenir, pero es un ciclo natural, Hela...

-Yo sé, yo misma le he llevado a los dioses a Valhalla

-¿Como es que Loki fue admitido?.-le pregunto asombrado ya que sé que solo los más dignos guerreros y dioses van allá

-El no fue admitido, fue requerido, fue quien dio batalla hasta el último minuto, gracias a el Thor, Sif y Banner sobrevivieron.-responde ella

-¿Dónde está Sif?.-le pregunto

-En una misión impuesta por Thor

Hay algo que está rondando en mi cabeza que no puedo dejar de preguntarle

-Valkyrie...-Comienzo

-Brunilda.-me corrije.-Valkyrie es un cargo, uno que ya no poseo, no desde que decidí seguir a Thor

-Brunilda, yo sé que Amora te tuvo atrapada varios años y dotó a sus sirvientes de tus poderes, cuando fuiste liberada por el Beyonder ¿todas tus facultades volvieron?

-Quieres saber si aún puedo sentir la muerte

-Si.

-Aún puedo y está cada vez más cerca.

-Lo encontre!.-nos dice Wanda

-Y ella es una de las principales atracciones.-dice Brunilda señalando a Wanda

-¿Puedo ayudarla?.-le pregunto

-Sólo si ella te lo permite...

Seguimos a Wanda y llegamos a un edificio en ruinas, una luz verde se refleja en una de las paredes, pero no es de forma brillante sino de forma opaca como si hubiese sido contenida por algo.

-Hay mucho poder en esta habitación.-dice Thor

-Yo también puedo sentirlo.-digo

-¿Está todo en orden?.-pregunta Steve por el auricular

-Lo encontramos Steve.-dice Wanda

-Excelente, acaben con esto.-el responde

Brunilda se adelanta a todos explorando

-El dolor que irradia al perder todas las guerreras a su cargo es increíble.-dice Wanda

-Ella perdió todo, como todos en Asgard, una gran parte de nosotros se murió con el Ragnarok.-dice Thor

-Lo tengo.-la escuchamos decir y vamos rápidamente hacia ella

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la gema estamos todos sorprendidos

-Las leyendas eran ciertas.-dice Thor

-Esperemos que Sif tenga la misma suerte que nosotros.-dice Brunilda

-¿Eso es un Capullo?.-dice Wanda


	55. Él

Wanda

Tengo un enorme capullo frente a mí y sé que hay alguien dentro, puedo sentir una mente.

-Sif me dijo que estaba con el coleccionista.-dice Thor refiriendose al capullo

-El coleccionista también ha enfrentado una infinidad de problemas, puede que haya sido robado.-dice Valkyrie

-Espero que no, el posee una gema del infinito.-dice Thor

-Necesitamos sacar lo que sea que hay dentro.-dice Stephen

-Pero ¿Cómo?.-pregunta Valkyrie

-Del mismo modo que hiciste con Vision.-le digo a Thor

-¿Crees que funcione?.-me pregunta

-No tenemos mucha más opción que tratar.-le digo

El enseguida levanta su martillo y lo coloca sobre el capullo haciendo que los rayos penetren de forma directa, y como dejavu una gran explosión nos hace ir hacia atrás, logro suspendernos a todos en el aire antes de chocar con algún muro, del capullo sale una figura, un alto hombre rubio que tiene aspecto confundido, y al igual que Vision tiene una gema en su cabeza.

Valkyrie se acerca a él y nos hace señal para que esperemos.

-¿Todo bien Wanda?.-pregunta Steve en mi oido

-Conseguimos la fuente, en un segundo estaremos con ustedes.-digo

-Esta bien, todos estan en su verdadera forma, no parecen ser capaces de camuflarse.

-Creo que camuflarse le tomaba mucha energía, y dado que les quitamos su fuente ya no es posible para ellos seguir haciéndolo.-le digo

-Tiene sentido, hazme saber cualquier cosa.-me dice y doy la conversación por terminada

Valkyrie está frente al hombre, el parece estar estudiandola, y leer su mente es muy difícil para mí.

-¿Sabes quien eres?.-le pregunta Valkyrie, el parece considerar su pregunta y luego de un relativamente largo silencio responde

-No soy un quién, soy un que.-le dice él

-bien entonces ¿Qué eres?.-le pregunta Valkyrie de nuevo

-Soy el balance, para lo cual he sido creado.-responde

-Tu gema ¿sabes del cual se trata?.

-La gema del alma, para poder sentir.

-Si eres un que, y no un quien, ¿cual es el propósito de hacerte sentir?

-Equilibrio.-responde el

-¿quien te creo?¿Quien te dio la gema?.-le pregunta Thor

-El enclave me creo, soy parte del dúo de seres perfectos

-¿duo?.-pregunta Stephen

-Si, somos dos, yo debía ser el corazón y ella la espada.-responde el rubio

-A ella la está buscando Sif, no te preocupes.-dice Valkyrie

-¿Como conseguiste la gema?

-Fue dada a mi por los Skrull, no se quien se la dió a ellos.

-Esto no suena nada bien.-dice Stephen

-Tenemos que salir, tenemos que ayudar.-digo y todos me siguen, podemos terminar esta conversación luego

Una vez afuera veo a Steve trabajando con Bucky quien lanza un Skrull al suelo y Steve lo golpea en la cabeza con el escudo, Bobbi esta luchando con dos, golpea a uno con el hombro mientras se agacha y golpea el otro en la rodilla con su bastón lanzandolo al suelo en donde Sharon le dispara, Clint está en la altura de un edificio, conecta sus flechas en dos Skrull que se siguen moviendo hacia nosotros y que termino en lo que se acercan, Carol, Tony y Vision atacan juntos, un poco mas lejos veo a Hulk destruyendolos con ataques no tan desenfrenados como siempre, Sam aterriza frente a Felicia que iba a ser atacada usando sus alas como escudos, Peter atrapa a tres con la red que luego son terminado por Carol, T'Challa termina con 4 que caen al suelo de repente seguramente debido a Scott y Hope, Valkyrie saca su espada y acaba a cinco con ataque fluidos, Thor se le une electrocutando otro par y Stephen levita y de sus manos sale un ataque que termina a varios, los pocos restantes son terminados por el rubio que acabamos de encontrar que genera ataque visualmente parecidos a los de Carol, todos voltean hacia él una vez la batalla termina.

-¿Quien demonios es el?.-pregunta Sam

y Vision viene y se coloca frente a el curioso.-También tienes una gema.-le dice

-Debe hacerlo poderoso.-dice Clint

-Me hace un objetivo, al igual que el.-dice el rubio


	56. El Portal

Felicia

Mi cerebro no puede procesar toda la información que se nos ha sido revelada, pero lo más importante de todo, es que varios mundos estan en guerra y en todos los lugares donde hay gemas del infinito hay problemas, en este momento aquí hay tres, lo cual hace muy preocupante la situación.

-¿Que quieres decir con que esta guerra no ha acabado? acabamos de matar todos los aliens verdes.-dice Clint

-Algo más fuerte se acerca, no hay nada que podamos hacer.-dice el rubio

-¿Tienes un nombre?.-le pregunto y el me mira pensativo, como si no hubiera pensado en eso

-No, solían llamarme El, sin embargo alguien una vez me llamó Adam, Adam Warlock

-Eso es un buen nombre, Adam será.-le digo

-Tanta destrucción, y que aparezcan tantos individuos poderosos no puede ser una casualidad.-dice Steve

-Por supuesto que no.-le dice Stephen

-Si viene una batalla más grande no podemos seguir teniendo gente en la calle.-dice Steve

-¿Que quieres hacer?¿dar un toque de queda mundial?.-pregunta Clint

-Si podemos hacerlo...

-Esa es de hecho una buena idea, pondré a Veronica en eso, tienen que escucharnos, Vision ¿te importaría volver a tu raices y echarme una mano?.-dice Tony

-Por supuesto.-dice Vision

-Llama a Rhodey.-dice Bobbi

-Ya lo hice, Pepper y los niños están con el y el presidente, es lo más seguro que pueden estar.

-Necesitamos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, no podemos seguir estando a ciegas.-dice Carol

-No tengo forma de contactar a Sif, no puedo atraerla.-dice Thor

-Pero yo sí, yo puedo traerla.-dice Stephen y ve a Wanda

-No sé como ayudarte.-dice ella

-yo te guiaré, ve en la mente de Thor su imagen, atraerla y yo abriré el portal.-dice Stephen

-No creo tener tanto poder.-dice Wanda

-Oh créeme, lo tienes.-dice Stephen

-No creo que forzarla a algo a lo que no está lista es una buena idea.-dice el dr Banner

que se transformó de forma rápida a su cuerpo humano y aparentemente ahora es capaz de mantenerse racional cuando está en la forma de Hulk

Los ojos de Wanda se ponen rojos y su energía roja comienza a salir proyectándose hacia Stephen que solo aguarda, más tarde de sus manos comienza a abrirse un portal y Wanda está en una espacie de trance.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Wanda.-le dice Stephen

Ella se eleva un poco y Vision la ve preocupado y luego Adam se mueve

-Puedo sentirla.-dice él

-¿A Sif?.-pregunta Valkyrie

-No, a Ella.-responde

-Quiere decir que Sif ya la encontró.-dice Valkyrie mirando a Thor que se muestra orgulloso

-No están solas.-dice Stephen

-Tenemos que traerlos, están teniendo problemas.-dice Wanda agitada

-Todos hacia atrás!.-dice Stephen y todos corremos, podemos escuchar un gran estallido de colisión, el portal está más grande de lo normal y de él entró una nave grande y bastante dañada, que no parece de este mundo, Wanda se ve cansada y Vision va a soportarla, todos nos acercamos poco a poco a la nave viéndonos, manteniéndonos alerta, es finalmente Steve quien abre una de las puertas de la cual sale una hermosa mujer

-Sif!.-dice Thor y ella corre a abrazarlo, detrás de ella sale un hombre con un grave golpe en la cabeza, se ve desorientado, rápidamente una mujer verde va en su rescate a sostenerlo, un hombre grande con una pequeña rama en su hombro le sigue, otra mujer también verde sale y finalmente un... ¿Mapache?

-Bien hecho genio, nos metiste en un agujero negro!.-le dice al hombre golpeado

-¿Ese mapache está hablando?.-dice Peter

-¿Y Tu quien eres?¿que mundo es este?.-pregunta

-Creo que es... mi casa.-dice el hombre golpeado

-Cállate Quill, tu no sa...-el mapache no termina la frase y sus expresiones se van relajando.-¿que...? Mantis! deja de hacer eso.-le dice a una de las chicas verdes

-Necesitas calmarte, estamos en un mundo desconocido, no puedes reaccionar así

-Yo sé que estamos en un mundo desconocido, todo gracias al piloto estrella.-dice el mapache

-Pero peter no es brillante...-dice el hombre grande confundido y el mapache golpea su propia cara irritado, todo estamos en shock, hasta que Stephen habla

-No fue un agujero negro, fue un portal que yo creé, los atrajimos aquí.-dice

-¿Por qué?.-pregunta desconfiada la chica verde que ayuda al único que parece humano

-Por ella.-dice Stephen señalando a otra mujer saliendo de la nave, una hermosa pelirrojo, inmediatamente Adam corre hacia ella

-Adam.-dice ella

-Angela.-dice él


	57. En camino

Tony

Estamos convirtiéndonos en un circo, mapaches que hablan, magos, robots, aliens, brujas...

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?.-dice el Mapache

-Lo encontré.-dice la pelirroja, creo que el rubio la llamó Angela

-ok, genial, encontraste al hombre que abandonaste y por el cual nos has estado molestando todo el camino.-dice el Mapache

Angela pone de nuevo su atención en Adam.-Como lo siento, no debí dejarte pero no podía dejarte ahí, el Enclave...

-Fue corrompido por Thanos, lo sé; hiciste lo correcto si nos hubiese tenido a los dos habría sido un desastre.-responde Adam

-¿El coleccionista te dio esa gema?.-le pregunta Angela

-No, me la dieron los Skrulls.

-¿Y quien se la dio a ellos?.-

-Thanos.-responde una de las chicas verdes

-¿Como sabes eso gamora?.-pregunta el humano que está con ella

-lo siento ¿Alguien puede decirme quien es Thanos?.-digo

y todos se ven entre sí

-¿No sabes quien es Thanos?.-pregunta el grandote un poco molesto

-No realmente-digo

-Thanos es el hombre que está destruyendo mundos, que probablemente en este momento destruyendo Xandar.-responde Gamora

-Oh genial, otro alien que quiere conquistar mundos.-dice Clint

-Thanos no quiere conquistar mundos, quiere destruirlos.-responde Angela

-¿Con qué objetivo?.-pregunta Cap

-El de siempre, impresionar a la muerte.-dice Valkyrie

-Esperen...¿que?.-dice Peter confundido

-La muerte es una entidad, tangible y visible para algunos seres, Thanos se enamoró de ella, digamos que tiene un pasado difícil y además está loco.-dice Gamora

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes tanto poder, es imposible mantener la cordura.-dice el Mapache

-¿Dices que está destruyendo mundos?¿Por qué no ha venido a la tierra?¿Por qué mandó a los Skrulls?.-pregunta Stephen

-Bueno, la tierra es su planeta favorito, tiene años manipulandolos, y tampoco necesita intervenir mucho, la muerte siempre está aquí.-dice Gamora

-¿A qué te refieres?.-pregunta Cap

-Es el planeta más violento, siempre hay guerras, sufrimiento y crueldad, eso es algo que tanto Thanos como la muerte disfrutan.-responde Gamora

-Es cierto.-responde Valkyrie

-Dijiste que atacó Xandar ¿no era allí que estaba una gema?.-pregunta Thor

-Si, es probable que en este momento esté en su poder, los Nova Coprs fueron atacados, además de que el coleccionista está muerto asi que debe tener la de él también gracias a Quill.-dice el Mapache

el humano responde.-no podía dejarla morir ahí Rocket.-viendo a Angela

-Es probable que después de lo sucedido en Asgard también tenga el Teseracto.-dice Sif viendo a Thor

-¿Me estas diciendo que Thanos tiene tres Gemas del infinito?!.-dice Gamora horrorizada

-Más el guantelete.-dice Angela

-Relajate son 6 todavía hay esperanza, tiene que buscar las otras tres.-dice Quill

-Las otras tres estan aquí.-dice Wanda señalando a Vision, Adam y Stephen

-Oh no, no, no,no,no,no...vamos de aquí Quill ¿tres gemas en un solo lugar? eso es suicidio, esta va a terminar mal!.-dice Rocket

-Tenemos que ayudarlos.-dice Gamora

-Si Thanos viene aquí yo me quedo.-dice el grandote

-Esto es mas grande que tu venganza Drax.-dice Gamora

-El mató a mi familia!

-Ok, seamos sensatos, hay que largarse de aquí ¿creyeron que Ronan era malo? esto será una masacre.-dice Rocket

-Rocket yo sé que tienes miedo, que por primera vez tienes amigos y eres parte de algo, pero no puedes huir tarde o temprano va a encontrarte.-dice Wanda

-¿Como sabes eso?.-le pregunta Rocket

-Vio en tu cabeza.-dice Gamora y Wanda la ve sorprendida.-reconozco una bruja cuando la veo.

-Rocket ese maniático destruyó mi nave y ahora va a destruir mi planeta, torturó a Gamora, persiguió a Angela y Mantis, mató a la familia de Drax, hay que detenerlo.-dice Quill

-¿Y quien va a detenerlo?.-pregunta Rocket

-Nosotros.-responde Steve

-Já! ustedes son humanos, van a ser pan comido para el.-dice Rocket

-Por eso necesitamos su ayuda.-dice Sharon

Rocket suspira.-¿vamos a ser esto no es cierto?.-dice y el pequeño tronco en el hombro de Drax estira un poco una rama.-si ya se groot, tu siempre quieres participar en estas cosas...

-Nos quedaremos, asi terminemos muertos.-le dice Quill a Steve y estrechan sus manos

-Esto no va a ser fácil.-dice Adam

-No recuerdo la última vez que algo lo fue.-responde Bucky

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-dice Mantis

-Tu puedes sentir la muerte ¿que tan cerca está?.-le pregunta Stephen a Valkyrie

-Bastante cerca.-responde Valkyrie

-Thanos debe venir en camino.-dice Gamora

Holaaaa bueno ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, y pues siguiendo el ejemplo del título habrá bastantes consecuencias no todos tendrán un final feliz, pero espero que no me odien por eso, solo no es ese tipo de historia.


	58. Futuro

Quill

La tierra es aún más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, no puedo sino maravillarme con todo lo que han logrado, el reproductor de casette de mi nave puede ser renovado antes de irme, si es que logramos salir con vida.

-Hablé con Fury, el y Hill estan movilizando todos los ejercitos para la protección de civiles, les pedí no interferir, alejarse del tal Thanos.-dice Tony

-La mejor posibilidad de ganarle a Thanos la tenemos nosotros, cualquier otra persona involucrada solo creará fatalidades.-dice Strange

-Tenemos que llevar esta batalla al espacio, no podemos dejar que llegue a la tierra ¿Hay forma de hacer eso?.-pregunta Carol

-Hay alguna posibilidad, con tantos ataques aliens nos he equipado para eso, bueno, más o menos, pero no podemos ir todos.-responde Tony

-Si hay aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de mantener esta pelea fuera de la tierra hay que hacerlo.-dice Steve

-Tengo trajes y una nave lista pero no he construido un motor que nos saque de aquí, teóricamente se podría mantener en el espacio, pero no es como que se maneje a la velocidad de la luz.-dice Tony

-Mi nave está deshecha, asi quisiera nos tomaría mucho tiempo arreglarla.-digo

-¿Nos? como si tu hicieras algo.-dice Rocket

-No es necesaria la velocidad, tengo algo más útil, con un portal estaremos ahí.-dice Stephen

-Bien ¿Quienes iremos?.-pregunta Carol

-Todo el equipo de Quill obviamente el espacio es su espacialidad, Tony, Stephen, Wanda, Vision,Carol, Scott, Hope,Sam y Thor, Valkyrie,Angela,Sif y Adam, Bucky quedas a cargo aquí ¿Hay forma de mantener comunicaciones con ellos desde allá tony?.-pregunta Steve

-Depende de cuanto nos alejemos.-dice él

-Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, debemos aprovechar que está ocupado, puedo sentirlo tratando de alcanzar el futuro.-dice Stephen

-¿Qué?! ¿se puede ir al futuro?.-pregunta Peter

-Si, pero no es algo que se deba hacer no algo de común dominio, y mientras yo tenga la gema es muy poco probable que lo logré.-dice Stephen

-¿Con que propósito querría ir al futuro?.-pregunta Sif

-Tengo una teoría... hay varias realidades, con distintas versiones de nosotros donde las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan por diferentes caminos.-dice Stephen

-No entiendo.-dice Scott

-Por ejemplo, en una realidad tu sigues en la cárcel, en otra Loki está vivo casado con una mujer llamada alexandra, en otra Peter nunca llega a ser Spiderman, en otra Felicia es de los malos, en otra el padre de Wanda está causando problemas...en fin, hay realidades infinitas

-¿Mi padre?.-dice Wanda

-Oh si, su nombre es Erik allí es un hombre bastante complicado, mi punto es, que en una de estas realidades todos nosotros somos relativamente normales y quienes salvan al mundo son un grupo de 4 Su nombre es los 4 fantásticos, en un futuro ellos tendrán un hijo bastante poderoso que puede crear universos a placer, si Thanos logra tener acceso al joven Richards básicamente esta guerra está perdida.-dice Stephen

-Debemos aprovechar que está ocupado entonces, es ambiciosos pero casi imposible lo que pretende.-dice Thor

-No puedes llegar al futuro asi como a si, menos si es de una realidad alternativa.-dice Valkyrie

-Pero tiene la gema del espacio asi que es mejor no tentar a la suerte.-dice Bruce

-Y tiene la gema de la realidad, dale eso a un niño que crea universos y adios vida.-dice Stephen abriendo un portal

-¿A dónde vamos?.-pregunta Clint

-A la torre esta vez.-dice Tony

-Esto es una mala idea.-dice Rocket

-Si logramos esto seremos mejores que Kevin Bacon.-me dice Gamora

-Si, lo seremos.-respondo


	59. Nos vemos en la tierra

Vision

Estamos a punto de partir, Stephen está preparándose para abrir un portal, los que se quedan permaneceran aquí en la torre hasta nuevas órdenes, la ciudad de New York se ve desolada, salvo a pocas excepciones, según los reportes de Fury casi todo el planeta está así, incluso se han habilitado lugares para refugiar a las personas.

-El ejército esta en la calle tratando de calmar a los religiosos que estan gritando acerca del apocalipsis y los aspirantes a reporteros que estan mas interesados en grabar algo que en su vida.-dice Bobbi

-Según la Nasa todos los satélites están a tu disposición Tony, no se si eso sirve de algo, pero se agradece el gesto...-dice Felicia

-Por primera vez el mundo se ha unido y tiene que ser gracias a una guerra.-digo

-Es nuestra naturaleza, muy pocas cosas son más poderosas que el miedo.-dice Stephen

-La ciencia.-dice Tony

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-dice Stephen

-Bien, todos dentro.-dice Steve.-Bucky esperemos que no tengamos que darles trabajo.

-Cuidense.-dice Sharon besando a Steve antes de que este ingrese

Una vez todos dentro Stephen nos pregunta ¿Listos?

-Si.-responde Steve y entramos en este espiral y segundos después estamos viendo la tierra desde el espacio

-Woow.-dice Sam

-Ahora sí necesitaremos un piloto para la nave.-dice Stephen y Carol y Tony van a sus puestos

Después de varios segundos de movernos sentimos la nave detenerse

-Está aquí.-dice Wanda

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-le pregunto

-Sus pensamientos, son fuertes, puedo sentirlo.-dice

-Hay una Nave frente a nosotros Capitán ¿Que debemos hacer?..-pregunta Tony

-Puedo salir Capitan Rogers, es lo más lógico, no necesito aire o gravedad, tendría que ir yo.-digo

-Tu tienes una gema del infinito en tu frente, sin lugar a dudas serias la última persona en mandar allí fuera.-dice Steve

-Yo lo haré.-dice Carol

-No creo que sea...-comienza Sam

-Soy parte alien ahora, no podría ser de otra forma.-dice y Steve está de acuerdo, Stephen la transporta fuera de la nave y ella se queda expectante afuera

-No parece tener problemas con el oxígeno.-dice Quill

-Si Thanos sale yo también lo haré.-dice Drax

-Si, y moriras en segundos.-dice Rocket

-Ella no puede estar sola ahí afuera.-dice Stephen

-Es cierto.-dice Steve y comienza a ponerse el traje cuando vemos a un enorme ser morado frente a Carol

-Ok, eso es espeluznante.-dice Tony y Gamora se ve bastante asustada, Carol parece intercambiar unas palabras con él y luego nos sentimos de nuevos sumergidos en un portal llegando segundos después a un lugar como un desierto, solo hay arena a nuestro alrededor

-¿Dónde estamos?.-pregunta Hope

-No lo sé.-dice Tony

-¿Dónde está Carol?.-pregunta Steve

-Aquí, salgan.-dice ella abriendo la puerta superior de la nave, todos salimos y nadie parece tener ningún tipo de dificultad para respirar, incluso hay gravedad

-Parece Marte.-dice Scott

-No estamos en Marte.-dice Carol

Thanos aparece frente a nosotros que estamos alineados y Steve da un paso al frente

-Así que ustedes son los protectores de la tierra, debo decir que se ven mucho menos temibles en persona.-dice Thanos, me puedo dar cuenta que Mantis está tratando de calmar a Drax y que Wanda está manipulandolo para que no se mueva, y Thanos también lo nota dedicandole una intensa mirada

-Fascinante.-dice con una sonrisa

-No hay forma que le hagas lo mismo a la tierra que lo que le hicistes a los otros planetas.-dice Steve y Thanos ni se preocupa en mirarlo

-Mi hija favorita traicionandome ¿Sabes dónde estás Gamora?.-le pregunta y ella solo niega con ira en su rostro

-Esto es Xandar.-dice abriendo los brazos.-Esto es lo que puedo hacer y lo que haré con la tierra, con todo... solo estoy acelerando el trabajo que ustedes han tratado de hacer por años, ¿No es cierto Tony?.-dice en tono como si fueran amigos

-No creo que haya estado en mis planes destrozar un planeta.-responde él

-Sin embargo estuviste tan cerca de hacerlo, sino fuera porque tienes amigos que limpian tu desastre y luegos terminas poniéndolos en la cárcel, la verdad es que de hecho eres de los pocos humanos que me agradan.-dice

-El sentimiento no es mutuo.-responde Tony

-No tiene que serlo.-responde Thanos.-Ahora tengo 4 cosas aquí que necesito y solo la voy a pedir por las buenas esta vez.-dice y pone su mirada en Stephen

-Voy a tener que decir que no.-dice él

Su mirada se posa ahora en adam y Angela desenvaina su espada, Thanos sonríe

-Supongo que tu tampoco estas en humor de rendirte hoy.-me dice

-Supone bien.-le digo

-Bueno en ese caso me divertiré con ustedes, ahora, Wanda ven aquí pequeña niña.-le dice casi con ¿ternura?

-No.-dice Wanda

-Tu puedes ser todo lo que Gamora prometió ser y Nebula nunca será.-dice

-No estoy interesada.-dice Wanda

-Oh, créeme, lo estarás.-dice y un portal verde se abre al lado de Thanos y de el una mujer aparece junto a un muy demacrado Pietro

-Pietro!.-dice Wanda

-Imposible.-dice Valkyrie

-Amora.-dice Thor

-Entonces dime querida ¿te vas a quedar parada ahí por una causa perdida o vas a perder tu oportunidad de volver a ser parte de una familia?.-le dice Thanos

y la rubia pone su mano en la cara de Pietro y este comienza a convulsionar.-Wanda.-susurra y ella lanza un ataque a la bruja que la hace rodar unos metros todos empezamos a movernos pero ya no estamos en el mismo lugar ahora el planeta es oscuro y parece que nadie puede respirar y poco a poco se estan, Stephen comienza a hacer un portal y Quill se pone una máscara y lleva a Gamora, Sam toma a Mantis con el, Tony tiene su traje y con él se lleva a Steve hacia el portal, Hope hace lo mismo con Scott, Carol vuela rápidamente con Valkyrie y Thor se lleva a Sif Angela, Drax y Rocket por estar cerca de Stephen se las arreglaron para salir primero, pero Adam está quedando atrás inconsiente, puedo ver a Angela intentando volver pero Stephen no la deja y en cambio me grita.

-Vision trae a Adam, tiene una gema no podemos dejarlo aquí!.-

-Basta!.-dice Wanda a Thanos que tiene a Pietro agarrado por el cuello.-suéltalo lo haré pero por favor suéltalo, la bruja detrás de ella sonrie y Wanda me ve y murmura.-lo siento

-Vision!.-se que hay que sacarlo de aquí, es lo más lógico, no podemos permitir que Thanos se quede con otra gema, tomo a Adam y vuelo rápidamente hacia el portal, lo último que logro escuchar antes de entrar es a Thanos diciendo.

-Nos vemos en la tierra


	60. Su diversión

Thor

Llegamos a duras penas a la tierra, todos estamos afectados por lo que pasó, algunos incluso estan recibiendo oxigeno.

-¿Dónde está Wanda?.-pregunta Clint y todos nos vemos

-¿Qué pasó?.-insiste Felicia

-De algún modo Thanos trajo de vuelta a Pietro y ella pues...-dice Steve

-Se quedó con él.-dice Tony molesto

-¿Me estas diciendo que Pietro está vivo?.-dice Clint

-La verdad que no se si sea vivo, es decir, se veía como un cadáver ese chico.-dice Gamora

-Si Thanos logró que la muerte le trajera alguien de vuelta esto es grave.-dice Valkyrie

-Creo que es bastante obvio lo grave de la situación.-dice Quill

-No tienen idea lo malo que esto si la muerte está involucrada, no importa quien sea, la muerte no trabaja para nadie, ella tiene un solo trabajo, y lo disfruta pero eso es todo.-dice Valkyrie

-Si Thanos logra completar el guantelete no habrá forma de salvarnos.-dice Adam

-En cualquier momento va a venir aquí.-dice Angela

-Y Amora está con él.-dice Sif

-Todos necesitan prepararse, la mayor parte de la pelea esta aquí.-dice Stephen señalando su cabeza.-si lo dejan entrar, estamos muertos

-Tiene a Wanda.-dice Banner

-Ella no puede perderse a sí misma, no esta vez.-dice Steve

Del cielo vemos entrar varias naves, sin embargo no están explotando nada aún.

-Está aquí.-digo

-¿Por qué no está atacando?.-pregunta Bucky

-Va a divertirse con esto, eso es lo que pasa. Las primeras muertes siempre son una obra, quiere que veas como asesinan a tu familia, no es solo muerte, es sufrimiento en general.-dice Gamora

-Bueno vamos a tener que arruinar su diversión.-dice Steve


	61. No puedo llegar a ella

Clint

Este bastardo a tomado el centro de New York como su aeropuerto espacial, es enorme e imponente hay que admitirlo, pero que se joda, este es mi país, este es nuestro mundo.

-New York... le dicen la Capital del mundo, tantos eventos has ocurrido aquí, tantas alegrías me ha dado esta ciudad, sus calles estan marcadas de sangre, y hoy lo estarán una última vez, antes que destruya todo.-dice el gigante morado

-No, aquí es donde pierdes, donde caes finalmente.-le dice Gamora

-Tu hermana pensó en destruirme una vez, y no logró su objetivo, ahora tengo el control sobre ella y haré que te termine por mi, como todos.-responde Thanos

-lamento indicarte que no tienes la gema de la mente.-dice Quill

-No la necesito, aun... pero las tengo a ellas.-dice y wanda y una rubia en traje verde salen de una de las naves, Wanda tiene los ojos totalmente rojos, y trato de acercarme a ella cuando me mira y manda kilometros hacia atrás, es adam quien me alcanza y evita que me estrelle contra un muro

-No la confrontes, es un suicidio.-me dice

-Esto será divertido.-dice Thanos entre risas y levanta sus brazos todas las naves comienzan a volar y destruir la ciudad, Vision, Adam, Carol y Stephen logran derribar algunas pero son muchas, Tony va hacia a Thanos y este desaparece rápidamente

-Todos separense, Stephen mantente alertas necesitaremos movernos rápido.

Varias naves con el logo de SHIELD aparecen y Maria y Fury aparecen en nuestra sintonia, comunicándose con nosotros

-Trataremos de ayudar un poco, todos los ejércitos mundiales están en maxima alerta.-dice Hill

-Cap te mantendré al tanto de los ataques.-dice Fury

-Bien, todos separense y esten atentos a mis ordenes.-dice Steve

veo a todos irse en los portales o con alguien, corro hacia el portal de Stephen sin saber dónde terminaré.

Al atravesarlo termino en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, los ataques aquí estan haciendo que las personas salgan de sus hogares.

-Necesitamos terminar con esas malditas naves.-dice Natasha que esta a mi lado

-Parecen reproducirse, no dejan de llegar ni son faciles de derrumbar.-dice Sharon que tambien nos acompaña ademas de Drax

-Necesitamos saber es a donde huyo Thanos.-digo

-Thanos no huye, el siempre busca la forma de hacerlo personal, debe estar buscando algo con lo cul quebrarnos.-dice Drax

-Eso no tiene sentido.-dice Sharon y una nave se acerca a nosotros

-Fuera del camino!.-dice Natasha a unos civiles que vienen hacia nosotros y Drax toma un banco y lo lanza para romper una vitrina y que entren a la tienda, todos entran pero Sharon y yo nos quedamos atrás asi que la lanzo al piso y trato de cubrirla con mi cuerpo, siento el calor de disparos acercarse pero el impacto nunca llega, se escucha una explosión y cuando volteamos vemos la nave destruida a metros de nosotros y Hope flotando sobre ella

-¿Están bien?.-nos pregunta

-Si.-responde Sharon que tiene un par de golpes en sus brazos y mejillas

-Necesitamos a alguien en Japón ya!.-dice Fury

-En camino, Stephen voy por ti.-dice Tony

-Chicos se está abriendo un portal en el cielo.-dice Hill

-Yo no soy.-dice Stephen

-Algo está cayendo de él... corrijo alguien.-dice hill

-¿Que?¿Quien?.-pregunta Felicia

-La princesa de Wakanda, y no tengo tiempo de llegar a ella.-dice Hill


	62. Controla tu mente

Scott

Shuri viene cayendo del cielo a gran velocidad y nadie parece poder alcanzar

-La tengo.-dice Carol y creo que todos suspiramos de alivio

-Ya Tony esta en Japon.-dice Stephen

-hubo una fuga, un prisionero acaba de ser extraído de una carcel de maxima seguridad.-dice Fury

-¿Quien?.-pregunta Steve

-Victor Von Doom.-responde Fury

-Oh genial.-escuchamos decir a Bucky

-¿Donde esta Shuri?.-pregunta Sam

-Conmigo, está bien.-responde T'Challa

-¿Donde está Von Doom?.-pregunta una molesta Carol

-No hemos podido rastrearlo, solo desapareció.-dice hill

-Fue Thanos, lo necesita para algo.-dice Gamora

-La bruja verde está causando estragos en París ¿alguien quiere ir a detenerla?.-pregunta Hill

-Yo me encargo.-dice Valkyrie y estoy seguro que Stephen está ayudándole a llegar allá

hay una enorme nave causando problemas pero no porque ataque, sino porque parece que hay una pelea dentro de ella

-Chicos hay un pelea dentro de una de las naves enemigas, entre un bicho feo y alguien azul de cabeza rapada.-digo

-Nébula.-dice Gamora

-En camino.- escucho decir a Quill, Sin embargo son Shuri y T'Challa quienes aparecen frente a mi

-o TU... Estás bien.-digo

-Si, por ahora .-dice Shuri

podemos ver a Peter y Gamora acercandose corriendo a maxima velocidad, realmente rápido ellos nos pasan sin decir nada y saltan, Peter toma a Gamora por la cintura y de los costados de sus piernas salen una especie de propulsion que los ayuda a llegar a la nave donde el caos empeora aún más, se puede medio ver a Gamora y su impresionante espada y luego de unos segundos la nave comienza a descender

-Hacia atrás!.-dice T'Challa

y corremos hacia atrás y finalmente la nave se estrella y la fuerza de la caida hace que el piso tiemble y nos caemos al suelo

-Shuri...-comienza T'Challa

-Estoy bien .-dice ella

Gamora, Peter y la chica azul salen golpeados de la nave, todos los demás dentro al parecer estan muertos

Una pequeña luz aparece y luego Thanos se materializa junto a Wanda

-Ohh Gamora...encontraste a Nébula.-le dice en tono condescendiente

-Si, lo hice, la tomaste prisionera

-Eso paso luego de que me enteré que decidió traicionarme al igual que tu lo hiciste... De hecho tengo una idea bastante divertida.-dice con una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Que piensas hacer maniático?.-le pregunta Quill y Thanos voltea hacia nosotros

-Oh... asi que no moriste, excelente entonces.-le dice a Shuri ignorando a Peter.-Wanda, ya sabes que hacer.-le dice

Yo decido hacerme pequeño, sea lo que sea que pasará no será bueno y no quiero tener nada que ver, Wanda intensifica aún mas su mirada, parece ella pero perdida, es como si algo desatara su poder y su locura, sus usuales movientos de manos revelan luz roja que llega a las cabezas de Nébula, Gamora, Shuri y T'Challa

-¿Pero que...?.-comienza Peter y Thanos se marcha, Quill intenta ir hacia Wanda pero ella lo lanza de nuevo hacia la nave y me temo que está fuera de combate

y por cierto, Nebula y Gamora comienzan a pelear, y Shuri y T'Challa tambien

-Oh mierda! chicos necesito ayuda.-digo

-¿Que sucede Scott?.-me pregunta Steve

-Bueno pues sé que están ocupados derribando aliens y naves pero necesito ayuda deteniendo una pelea.

-¿Qué?.-pregunta Carol

-Wanda entro en modo lavadora de cerebro y Gamora y la Nébula estan peleando y la realeza de Wakanda se está aniquilando entre sí.-digo

-¿Entre sí?.-pregunta Steve

-Shuri y T'Challa están arañando el alma del otro.

-Joder! voy para allá, trata de detenerlos tic tac.-me dice Sam

-No es una opción.-respondo

-Estamos cerca Scott, iremos hacia allá.-dice Bucky

y Wanda sigue allí detenida como en trance y decido no hacerme visible aún

Gamora está pateando a Nébula en el estómago ella cayó al suelo y rodó justo a tiempo para evitar la espada de gamora que terminó solo a centímetros de su posición, mientras tanto, T'Challa atrapó una fuerte patada de Shuri pero ella de algún modo logró saltar y conectar una patada en su mejilla con la pierna que tenía libre, T'Challa sacó sus garras y justo a Tiempo Sam se acercó con Bobbi entre sus brazos que lanzó uno de los bastones y electrocutó a T'Challa desde atrás golpeándolo en la nuca, mientras tanto Bucky y Felicia que también vienen cerca intervienen, Felicia pisa la mano de Gamora justo cuando va a recuperar su espada y Bucky empuja a Nébula mientras Sam saca del camino a Shuri, estoy a punto de ayudar pero todos se detienen por un segundo, y luego todos es un caos, todos tienen los ojos rojos y estan peleando entre si, Sam fue hacia Bucky y el rompió una de sus alas si contar su ceja, Bobbi está enfrentando a Shuri y todo lo que veo es un borron de patadas, Gamora y Felicia estan en lo propio mientras T'Challa rompió el brazo metálico de Nébula con sus garras

-Chicos esto está empeorando, es un festival de golpes, va a ver muertos aquí, no tengo forma de separarlos a todos o a alguno.-digo y nadie me responde

Bucky está golpeando a Gamora con el brazo de Nébula, Bobbi tiene acorralada a nebula, Shuri está terminando con la otra ala de Sam y T'Challa está levantando a Felicia por el cuello estrangulandola, Joder! no sé en qué momento Wanda desapareció pero ya no está, pequeño puedo tomarlos uno a uno pero me tomaria tiempo, en mi tamaño normal me evaderian, solo queda algo por hacer.

Presiono el botón y enseguida me arrepiento, los veo desde arriba y mi enorme pie conecta con T'Challa y logro que suelta a Fellicia sin embargo se que no le hice daño, el vibranio lo protegió, me agacho y con una mano tomo a bucky y con la otra a Sam y comienzo a sacudirlos a ver si les saco la violencia del cuerpo

-Hey! ¿Ya son normales?.-le grito

Un portal se abre y Angela sale de el justo a tiempo para chocar su espada con la de gamora y partirla antes de que entrara en el cuerpo de Shuri, yo suelto Sam y Bucky y tomo a Nebula y hago lo mismo antes de volverme pequeño de nuevo y desvanecerme.

Cuando despierto estoy acostado viendo hacia el cielo, me siento y quito mi casco y todos a mi alrededor lucen como la mierda. Sentados abatidos

-Oh, se detuvieron.-digo

Sam está sangrando de la ceja derecha, Shuri tiene una pierna partida por lo que veo, Felicia tiene un enorme morado en su cuello y su camisa tiene sangre, Nebula esta sin un brazo y con cortes en todos lados, Gamora tiene el brazo en una posición que revela que lo tiene fracturado a su lado esta Quill que se ve bien,Bobbi está totalmente recostada sosteniendo sus costillas, imagino que ese es su problema, Bucky tiene un ojo casi totalmente cerrado de la inflamación y T'Challa está de pie sin caso, salvo un corte al lado de su boca se ve bien.

-De todo lo que tiene Wanda es su peor arma.-dice T'Challa

-¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir Hill?, su peor arma ya la uso.- dice Sam

-Y no pudimos hacer nada por estar aquí peleando entre nosotros, distracción.-dice T'Challa

-Por eso fue a buscar a Von Doom es el experto nuclear.-dice Felicia que se ve respirando con mucha dificultad, mientras Shuri comienza a llorar

-Ok, un momento ¿Que me perdí?.-pregunto

Y Angela me ve y también Stephen que está a su lado pensativo

-Thanos ha explota armas nucleares, ha destruido una parte del mundo, un estimado de 15 países fueron aniquilados en un segundo Estonia, Lituania, Letonia, Bielorrusia,Kazajstán, Azerbaijan,Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Turquía, Ucrania, kyrgyzstan , Afganistán, Rusia, Mongolia y la mitad de china.-dice Sam

Siento el aire salir de mis pulmones.-¿Que...?.-digo en un susurro

-Y quien sabe si tiene más.-dice Bobbi tambien con lagrimas

-Eso no importa, si completa el guantelete, no lo necesitará.-dice Nébula


	63. Abre los ojos

Peter

Thanos ha acabado con parte de Asia y parte de Europa, las personas estan en las calles presas del pánico, ya casi no quedan muchas naves pero aún hay, la gente está intentando dejar la ciudad, Hulk esta en el puente que estan atacando, está usando los autos vacíos para lanzarlos a las naves y yo estoy ayudando a las personas atrapadas, esto es una locura

-Chicos necesito ayuda, estoy atrapada en un edificio derrumbado.-dice Natasha

-Thor va en camino.-dice Steve

yo comienzo a balancearme por columnas del puente revisando que todo esté en orden muchas personas están corriendo de un lado a otro y lo que estoy tratando de hacer es una línea de carros con la cual se puedan refugiar de potenciales disparos, uno de las columnas que use para adherir mi telaraña se evaporó lo que hizo que cayera sobre un auto sin posibilidad de frenar, volteo hacia arriba y veo a Wanda levitando sobre el puente, cuando Carol se acerca y comienza a pelear con ella, rayos rojos y amarillos van y vienen, comienzo a revisar entre los carros a ver si hay alguien atrapado pero veo nada las personas deben de alejarse de aquí, especialmente si Wanda está involucrada, Carol está sobre una de las columnas principales y las cuerdas del puente comienza a rodearla y apretarla fuertemente Carol comienza a luchar para respirar pero finalmente todo su cuerpo comienza a radiar una increíble luz amarilla hasta que todo a su alrededor explota, incluyendo uno de los pilares lo que hace que el puente tenga un movimiento bastante brusco y parte de el termine en el agua, finalmente Carol termina en una burbuja roja que luego Wanda lanza y la veo estrellarse contra un edificio.

Comienzo a ponerme en marcha las personas estan entrando en pánico por el puente pero una voz me detiene.

-Peter...-escucho en susurro y al voltear está ahí

-¿Tio Ben?.-le digo incrédulo y me muestra su amable sonrisa

-Finalmente lo hiciste... Eres un héroe

-Hay días que lo creo y otros en los cuales recuerdo que te fallé

-Todos tenemos errores en nuestro juicio, sangre en nuestras manos y dolor en nuestro corazón

-Si te hubiese escuchado...

-Peter, no hay forma de que salves a todos, algunas veces las cosas pasan y no está en tu poder cambiarlo

-Pero quizás...

-No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en que hubiese pasado, tienes que despertar

-Te extraño, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto

-La cuestión no es que hagas lo correcto, en ocasiones tienes que hacer lo necesario, tienes que despertar Peter.-me dice ahora un poco más insistente mientras comienza a caminar hacia atrás

-No te vayas Tío Ben, todo es desastre ahora, necesito que me digas que hacer

-No puedo, solo tu puedes, despierta Peter.-me dice y su pecho vuelve a sangrar

-Tio Ben! tio Ben!

-Despierta Peter.-me dice con la camisa llena de sangre y lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se lanza de la orilla del puente, yo corro hacia el y consigo alcanzarlo y lo tengo sostenido de la mano.

-Lo siento Peter.-me dice y un frío intenso comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, me siento mareado y siento que estoy fuera de mi.

Abro los ojos me veo en la orilla del puente, mi mano no está sosteniendo a nadie pero mi telaraña si, yo conozco ese vestido, comienzo a halar la telaraña y ella comienza a acercarse

no, no

por favor no

Finalmente la tengo en mi brazos

-Gwen...abre los ojos, por favor abrelos...! Gwen! mi vida por favor abre los ojos

siento alguien apretar mi hombro y sentarse a mi lado

-Peter...-comienza Natasha y siento mis ojos nublados con las lágrimas

-No! no lo digas

-Peter, no está respirando.-dice ella

-Gwen, abre los ojos por favor, no me hagas esto, Gwen!

-Peter lo siento, tienes que dejarla ir

-No! ella está bien, ella va a abrir los ojos ¿verdad Gwen? ¿Gwen? Te amo ¿Me escuchas? te amo.-

Le suplique una última vez que despertara pero nunca abrio los ojos para mí, asi como yo no los abrí para ella


	64. Por amor

Vision

Desde el lugar donde estoy puedo ver como Wanda lanzó a Carol hacia acá, me quede tan sorprendido que no me moví para ayudarla, Carol terminó estampada dentro de un edificio y yo sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer sino recuperamos a Wanda ,todos fueron traídos aquí luego de la pelea que los hizo tener, Bobbi, Shuri y Felicia que son quienes estan heridas de peor forma están siendo atendidas, los demás estan todas partes del mundo, ya Fury y Hill dejaron de nombrar los daños.

Veo a T'Challa entrar rápidamente al edificio y lo sigo, adentro está una muy golpeada Carol inconsciente en el piso, T'Challa rápidamente llega a ella quita todo el cabello de su rostro y comienza a revisarla

-Carol... ¿Me oyes?.-dice tomando su rostro en sus manos, Carol respira pesadamente pero no da señales de despertar

-¿Quizás ha sufrido una fuerte contusión?.-digo

-No lo sé, su cabeza está sangrando un poco pero no tengo idea que tan malo sea, hay que sacarla de aquí.-la toma en brazos y se dirige a salir de edificio

Cuando estamos afuera Carol comienza a moverse y a tratar de despertar T'Challa se sienta en el piso con su cabeza en su regazo mientras ella abre lentamente los ojos

-Demonios.-dice cuando toca su cabeza

-Cuidado que acabas de tener un fuerte golpe, puede que tengas una lesión grave.-le digo

-Wanda está fuera de control, ya no hay forma de recuperarla.-dice Carol

-¿Por qué no te detuviste? pudiste haber evitado el impacto.-dice T'Challa

-No pude, me soltó a último minuto y no todos tenemos trajes de vibranium que nos protejan de pies a cabeza.-dice ella

Un rayo envía a T'Challa hacia atrás, yo volteo y evito por poco uno, Carol está de pie pero no puede moverse rápido y uno hiere su pierna, Von Doom está aquí

Carol vuela rápidamente hacia el y el usa algún tipo de fuerza magnética para atraerla bruscamente, y la golpea y ella cae en el piso

-Chicos Peter acaba de perder a Gwen.-dice Natasha

Carol se levanta y Von Doom le lanza una descarga eléctrica que ella esquiva, ella lanza un ataque que rompe su armadura en un extremo y corre hacia el tornando la pelea física

-¿Como?.-pregunta Steve a Natasha

-Wanda.-responde ella rápidamente y al escucharlo lo sé, no hay forma de que alguno de nosotros pueda detenerla, ni siquiera Stephen podría con ella, tengo que terminar esto, ella es mas preciosa que cualquier gema, Thanos lo sabe, por eso fue primero por ella

Al parecer Von Doom escuchó la comunicación de nuestra frecuencia porque un momento se detuvo y le dijo a Carol

-Te dije que ella los destruiría, ella es la única que tiene posibilidades contra el y está de su lado.

Comienzo a ponerme en movimiento sé que Carol tiene esto bajo control, es su batalla, hay cosas que las personas tienen que terminar por si mismas, es de las actitudes que más comúnmente toman los humanos, y hoy por fin lo entiendo, porque lo que voy a hacer no hay nada que me ayude, solo puedo hacerlo yo.

Comienzo a volar hacia arriba donde sé que puedo atraerlo, estoy lejos de todos y finalmente el aparece frente a mi.

-¿Has venido a rendirte sabiamente?

-He venido a derrotarte.-

-Uno pensaría que con la gema de la mente eres un poco más inteligente

-Lamento decepcionarte

-¿Que vas a hacer?¿atacarme?

-Darte lo que quieres, para que ella despierte

-Espera ¿de esto se trata?¿estas haciendo esto por Wanda? Esto es patético

-Patético es destruir todo un universo por la ilusión de amor, tu y yo somo iguales, solo que en vez de destruir, yo construyo

-Eres un robot, no sientes ¿cómo te atreves a venir a hablarme de amor? tienes la gema de la mente lo que te hace pensar que la amas, pero la verdad es que no puedes sentirlo.

-Si sentirlo me va hacer actuar de la forma en la que tu lo haces creo que prefiero pensarlo

-No luzcas tan sorprendido, tus amados humanos son asi, todos ellos, la acciones más crueles vienen del amor, siempre ha sido asi, y siempre lo será, mira a Wanda todo lo que ha destruido por su hermano, por "amor", tu estas dispuesto a renunciar todo lo que eres por amor, amar es la acción mas terrible de todos los seres, la diferencia es que unos estamos cómodos aceptando ese hecho.

-Cualquier sacrificio valdrá la pena si la traigo de vuelta.

-Lo dudo mucho, no sabes lo que estás haciendo

-No, tu no sabes lo que estás por hacer, obtener esta gema es lo peor que va poder pasarte en tu vida.


	65. Sacrificio

Carol

Luego que terminé con Von Doom de forma definitiva puedo decir que estoy acabada, no tengo fuerzas, estoy muy cansada, T'Challa está ayudándome a llegar a un lugar donde pueda sentarme y es estar segura.

-¿Estas bien?.-me pregunta por enésima vez

-Estoy bien, en serio dame un minuto y estaré de vuelta a ayudarlos

-No te preocupes por eso

-¿Que no me preocupe?¿Escuchaste a Hill y a Natasha, estamos perdiendo esta batalla, no solo de forma personal, sino que le mundo se está yendo con Thanos.

-No nos rendiremos

-Sé que no, pero dime honestamente ¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar?

-No quiero ni empezar a contar la cantidad de personas muertas, ya perdimos, pero no dejaremos que Thanos se salga con la suya, nos levantaremos de nuevo es lo que hacemos.

Stephen aparece a nuestro lado con cara de pánico y vemos a Vision caer del cielo

-No!.-dice Stephen

-¿Que está pasando?.-pregunto

-Thanos lo ha conseguido.-dice el y abre un portal del cual prácticamente sale forzada Wanda con sus ojos perdidos, ella comienza a armar una defensa con sus manos hasta que se da cuenta del cuerpo de vision cayendo y posteriormente estrellándose a unos metros de nosotros, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, ella comienza a dirigirse a donde esta vision y nosotros la seguimos, al llegar ella se arrodilla frente a el, su cuerpo está sin vida, su gema ya no está, y ahora Thanos está frente a nosotros sonriendo

-Esta hecho hija mía, lo he logrado.-le dice a Wanda

-Yo no soy tu hija.-responde ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-No me hagas recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que me desobedeciste.-dice el e hizo aparecer a Pietro a su lado viendo aún peor que antes.

-Wanda esta no es real, pietro se fue hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que el tiene la gema de la realidad y Amora, está manipulandote.-dice Stephen

y Thanos hace ver que Pietro esta en dolor y Wanda ni se inmuta, solo pregunta con una preocupante calma

-¿Qué le hiciste?.-viendo a Vision

-Nada, el lo hizo todo, se rindió a mi como todos deberían

-El no se rindió a ti, lo hizo por mi

-Como tu lo hiciste y seguirás haciendo por tu hermano.

Wanda desintegra por completo a Pietro y todos nos quedamos anonadados

-El no era mi hermano, ahora lo veo.

Thanos demuestra ira en su rostro y comienza a hacer un movimiento, sé que va a atacar pero de repente aparecemos lejos de ellos, Stephen nos sacó de ahí

-Pero ¿que...? vision!.-comienza Wanda

-Stephen nos sacó de ahí Wanda.-digo

-Pero no puede dejarlo ahí, tenemos que volver.-dice molesta

-No podemos, Stephen no nos permitirá volver.-dice T'Challa

y de los ojos de Wanda brotaron dos lágrimas que rápidamente se limpia

-Lo siento, yo creí que Pietro... Amora y Thanos... mi cabeza era un desastre, pero juro que intenté ayudarlos.-dice Wanda

-Lo sé, cuando nos manipulaste puede sentir como nos pedías que despertaramos, nos dabas una salida, pero no fuimos capaces de verlo.- responde T'Challa

-Carol yo...-comienza

-No te molestes, lo entiendo.-digo y la verdad es que lo hago, sé lo que es ser usada en contra de tu voluntad, la veo y puedo darme cuenta que es una bomba contenida, todo el dolor que tiene contenido será peligroso cuando lo deje ir.

-Lo que le hice a Peter... no quería hacerlo pero no podía controlar totalmente lo que hacía, esto es lo último que nos hizo, es la última vez que nos hiere.-dice decidida

-Como quisiera creerte.-le digo y vemos como varios edificios comienzan a moverse y otros a derrumbarse

-Está tras Stephen, necesita esa gema.-dice T'Challa


	66. Más cerca de la destrucción

Hope

Hemos perdido a Vision y lo que es peor, Thanos posee su gema, ahora toda la ciudad parece estar siendo manipulada por un titiritero, edificios se mueven y vuelo rápidamente hacia allá para poder constatar que es lo que pasa.

Al llegar me llevo una sorpresa cuando descubro a Stephen moldeando su camino a su antojo huyendo de Thanos, vuelo hacia Stephen y el distraído por mi permite que un ataque del guatelete de thanos lo alcance yo lo toco y en un abrir de ojos estamos en el espacio y no puedo respirar, rápidamente siento a Stephen abrir un portal y ahora estamos en una playa.

Introduzco aire a mis pulmones de forma abrupta

-Hey tranquila, estas bien.-me dice tocando mi espalda

-¿Como terminamos en el espacio?.

-Thanos tiene la gema de la realidad, es la razón por la cual se teletransporta o teletransporta a otros

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En cuba... fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió

-Tenemos que volver.-le digo

-Lo haremos, pero mantente alejada de esto, si logra tocarte con la gema del poder estas muerta, no las puede usar todas porque el guante está incompleto o no todas funcionan de la misma forma, pero es muy peligroso.

´-Me mantendré alejada

-Bien.-me dice y comienza a abrir un portal, al llegar de nuevo a la ciudad rápidamente Thor llega con Valkyrie y Adam con Angela y se ven muy preocupados

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunta Stephen

-Amora lo logró, está atrayendo a Surtur hasta aquí.-dice Angela

-Tienes que alejarte de aquí Hope, rápido.-me dice Stephen

Lo hago sin cuestionar y comienzo a volar lejos, veo hacia atrás y Stephen comienza a abrir un portal pero extrañamente ahora dentro de el todo se ve rojo, llego a tierra segura, y luego Thor está junto a mi

-¿Que está pasando?¿Que sucedió con su portal?.-le pregunto

-Esta abriendo un portal entre dimensiones, es mucho mas poderoso que entre lugares de una misma dimensión, además esta alterando el tiempo dentro de esa dimensión sin afectar las otras, esta consumiéndose pero nadie puede estar cerca de él.

-¿Cual es el motivo de la alteración del tiempo?.

-Para que Angela y Valkyrie tengan oportunidad de matar o al menos regresar al inframundo, necesitas un ejercito para derrotar un demonio

-¿Un de...?¿que?! ¿por qué no estas ayudándolas?

-El inframundo no es un lugar para cualquiera, Angela es cazadora de demonios, y Valkyrie llevaba almas al inframundo, yo no puedo ir a ahí, mucho menos luego del ragnarok, terminaría atrapado, y solo ellas y stephen pueden hacer algo respecto a ese problema.

Thanos se acerca al lugar en el cual está Stephen desde aquí lo podemos ver, seguramente va a atacar, Thor comienza a manejar su martillo pero una nave se acerca rápidamente a el y comienza a dispararle, pero naturalmente la nave queda destruida en segundos.

-En esa nave esta Rocket!.-escuchamos decir a Hill

-Ve por Rocket yo iré por Thanos.-me dice Thor y comezamos a volar

Increíblemente rocket pudo expulsarse de la nave puedo verlo cayendo con un paracaídas pero está inconsciente y lleno de sangre.

Lo tomo en brazos rápidamente y lo libero del paracaídas, Thor llegó justo al frente de Thanos y justo cuando iba a lanzar su martillo Thanos conecto un ataque en el centro de su pecho, el martillo quedó en el piso y luego pasa algo que me obliga a pestañar varias veces para creer que es la verdad.

Thanos puso su manos en el collar de Stephen que está en una especie de trance, Steve fue dejado por Adam junto al martillo de Thor que yacia en el piso, Steve levantó el martillo y conecto un rayo en la mano de Thanos que hizo que el collar escapara de sus dedos, Thanos lanza un ataque a Steve que es absorbido por Adam de alguna forma pero lamentablemente Thanos vuelve estar en posesión del collar lo que hace que el portal comience a cerrarse, rápidamente Valkyrie sale de el y Angela la sigue a último minuto con su armadura bastante dañada, Stephen sale del trance y comienza a palmar su pecho.

Thanos sonríe de forma escalofriante y solo dice:-Ya los tengo


	67. Ha llegado

T'Challa

Escuchamos la mala noticia que Hope nos da acerca de la gema y Rocket, y Steve nos pide unirnos los que estamos aquí y estamos sanos.

Estamos Sam, Hope, Scott, Carol, Thor, Valkyrie, Quill, Drax, Steve,Stephen y yo

-Necesitamos traer todos los que faltan.-dice Steve

-Están tratando de mantener el mundo de pie Steve.-dice Carol

-Necesitamos toda nuestra fuerza contra Thanos, sólo le falta una gema

-Ya la tiene.-dice adam llegando con Angela en brazos

-¿A qué te refieres?.-pregunta Steve y hasta angela se ve sorprendida

-Descubrí el plan de Thanos, Stephen no estaba equivocado, necesita a alguien de futuro que haga su trabajo sucio, el no puede tener el guatelete completo.-dice adam

-¿Por qué no?.-pregunto

-Por la muerte, el hace todo esto por la muerte, si el tiene el guantelete completo sería el ser más poderoso del universo, y la muerte solo estaría con un igual, no con un superior.-dice Valkyrie

-¿A quien va a usar?.-pregunto

-A mi.-dice Adam

-¿Que estas diciendo...?.-comienza Angela

El cielo comienza a verse extraño y un gran portal se abre en el cual aparecen Amora y un hombre muy parecido a Adam pero con cara de maniático

-Magus...-susurra Angela aterrada

-No podemos dejar que Thanos le de el guatelete, si lo completa estamos muertos.-dice Valkyrie

-Necesita sacarle la gema para ponerla en el guante, por lo cual lo mataría y tendria que usarlo el.-dice Sam

-No moriría, la gema no me da vida a diferencia de Vision, solo me da fuerza, por lo cual si tengo el guantelete no necesito ponerla en el guante.-dice Adam

-¿Cómo peleamos contra ti?.-le digo

-Es un desbalance demasiado grande, está alterando la realidad de forma incorregible.-dice Stephen preocupado

Vimos a Thanos acercarse a Magus y Amora, pero fue detenido por Wanda, una fuerza roja que lo halaba hacia atrás impidiendole llegar a Magus, Thor comienza a agitar el Mjolnir y ataca a Amora que está tratando de detener a Wanda, ella abre un portal y Loki sale de él

-Es lo mismo que hizo con Pietro.-dice Stephen

-Es una ilusión, Hela jamás le daría a Loki, ni siquiera Thanos se metería con ella.-dice Valkyrie

Stephen abre un portal en el cual llega Hulk

-Sabia que necesitabas estar aquí doctor banner.-le dice Stephen

La atención de Hulk enseguida va hacia loki y Amora

-Por favor termina con esto.-le suplica Valkyrie, algo paso mientras se destruyó Asgard, el lazo entre todos lo que vivieron eso es fuerte, y seguramente loki es una imagen que lastima a Thor y Banner lo sabe

Hulk fue directamente hacia ellos al igual que Angela pero mientras ella intentaba llegar a Amora, Hulk destruyo al falso loki en mil pedazos

Angela intentó llegar a Magus y Amora comenzó a abrir un portal que fué bloqueado por Wanda que en su descuido le dió la oportunidad a Thanos de pasar todas las gemas de sus guante al guante de Magus y éste intentó Atacarla pero Wanda y Adam bloquearon el ataque con una cantidad de energía que cargo todo el ambiente.

-El guantelete está completo, todos vamos a morir.-dice Valkyrie


	68. Siempre

Angela

Wanda luego de evitar el ataque comienza a pelear con Amora, Adam me aleja de ahí rápidamente, Thanos sigue siendo fuerte y Valkyrie va tras el seguida de Thor pero Magus bloquea a ambos y comienza a desintegrar todo a su alrededor, Stephen trata de contenerlo y lo consigue de forma momentánea.

-Adam, necesitamos ayudar a Thor y Valkyrie

Finalmente Wanda atrapa a Amora en algún tipo de burbuja roja, donde Amora no puede escapar.

-No podemos hacer eso, tengo una mejor idea.-dice Adam

Stephen suelta a magus porque está terriblemente consumido y es ahora la golpeada Carol que va tras el.

Mientras tanto Stephen deja un portal abierto por el cual entran Sif y Clint, y seguramente irán llegando todos.

Wanda comienza a contraer más y más la burbuja donde tiene a Amora y cuando está finalmente satisfecha la suelta y es ahí cuando Sif se acerca a ella y sin ningún tipo de piedad corta su cabeza.

Scott que viene entrando por el portal ve la escena y rápidamente se quita su casco y comienza a tener arcadas.

Valkyrie se aleja de Thanos y esta vez directo hacia Amora, o lo que queda de ella, al llegar a su lado las dos desaparecen.

T'Challa intenta acercarse a Magus pero rápidamente todo su traje se ve erosionado, Carol rápidamente vuela hacia el y lo saca de allí.

Drax entra por el portal seguido de Mantis, todos están llegando hacia acá, Gamora y Quill llegan luego

-Adam todos están viniendo aquí para morir, no podemos dejar que eso pase, Wanda y Stephen lo intentan, pero no pueden solos.-digo

-No lo harán, vamos a terminar esto.-me responde

-¿Como?

-Como debimos hacerlo de un principio, prepara tu espada.-

-¿Que?

-Tu eres la encargada de mantener el equilibrio en el universo, de matar demonios o criaturas que no pertenecen a esta dimensión ¿me equivoco?

-No pero... ¿a donde quieres llegar?

-Todo esto es una anomalía, Magus por tiempo-espacio no debería estar aquí

-ok

-La única que puede arreglar eso eres tu

-Lo sé, pero no puedo llegar a él, es muy difícil

-No, no lo es, aquí estoy

Mi cuerpo se llena de escalofríos cuando el entendimiento de sus palabras me invade

-No...ni se te ocurra, no voy a hacerlo

-Tienes que hacerlo, o todos va a destruirse

-No puedes pedirme eso

-Al final las palabras de Mar-Vel eran ciertas, uno de nosotros iba a tener que terminar con el otro, tal cosa como la perfección no existe

-Por favor Adam.-le suplico y si pudiera llorar lo hiciera

-Mirame, nosotros nunca estuvimos destinados a ser los dos seres perfectos, el equilibrio esta en tus manos, no se necesita más.

-Yo soy la espada y tu el corazón ¿recuerdas?

-Estaré contigo siempre Angela, somos dos mitades, no importa lo que pase una parte de mi siempre estará contigo

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, completo, no una parte

-Es el fin del todo lo conocido Angela solo tu puedes detenerlo, deten esto.-me pide

y yo cierro los ojos y hago lo que desde la primera vez que lo vi quise hacer, lo beso, el enseguida me corresponde, toca suavemente mis mejillas y luego toma mi espada y la pone entre mis manos.

-Hazlo.-me pide y yo no puedo moverme

-Vamos.-y pone la punta de mi espada en el lugar donde está su corazón

No se lo que ve en mi cara pero se acerca a mi y me besa nuevamente y me dice:

-Siempre

-Siempre.-respondo, suspiro y atravieso su pecho con mi espada


	69. En el Alma

Sam

En segundo Magus cayó inerte al piso, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y volteamos a ver qué es lo que sucedió, y está Angela con el cuerpo de Adam en su regazo y su espada en su pecho.

-Oh dios mío.-dice Carol sorprendida

Wanda comienza ahora a manejar a Thanos o eso intenta pero el es muy fuerte.

Carol y Steve actúan rápido en intentan ir al Guantelete que está en la mano del gigante muerto.

Thanos logra distraer a Wanda cuando ataca al consumido Stephen, sin embargo el no recibe el impacto sino Hulk que se pone frente a el, sin alas no puedo hacer nada, Clint no tiene nada que usar, Felicia llega en compañía de Bucky y ellos no pueden ser muy útiles en la pelea

-¿Dónde está Shuri?.-les pregunto

-Con Bobbi y Peter ellos no están aptos para seguir aquí, Hill se los llevó en un quinjet

Drax esta ayudando a Angela a levantarse y del cuerpo de Adam comienza a salir la gema, Thanos la está atrayendo hacia él, T'Challa se acerca a ella pero Thor grita:

-No la toques! te consumiría.

Y T'Challa no lo hace sin embargo Tony que viene entrando del portal comienza a dispararle con toda su artillería a Thanos, las luces de los disparos no permiten que veamos las gemas

-Tony detente!.-grita Wanda

-Esta cegado por la ira.-dice Mantis que cierra los ojos y de repente Tony se detiene

-Bien hecho pequeña.-le dice Drax

Cuando todo se disipa podemos ver que Thanos tiene las gemas del guantelete de Magus en su guantelete y la gema de Adam la tiene muy cerca.

Sin embargo nunca llega a él ya que Steve la atrapa en sus manos, el comienza a sudar, pero parece estar bien

-¿Como es que no está muerto?.-pregunta Stephen

-Es la gema del alma, no hay alma más pura aquí que la de Steve.-responde Angela

Thanos lo ve asombrado y veo su furia nublar su rostro

-Noo! Tu tan solo eres un humano.-dice y golpea con su guante el centro del pecho de Steve que toma el guantelete mientras esta su pecho y la fuerza del golpe lo hace volar varios metros

Carol, Wanda, Bucky, Tony y yo corremos hacia él, está en el suelo el guantelete a su izquierda y la gema de Adam a unos metros.

-Steve!.-grita Bucky

Cuando llegamos a él no hay discusión, ha acabado.

Hay un hoyo en su pecho.

Tony se quita su casco pero podemos escuchar a veronica decir dentro del traje que no hay signos vitales.

Todos nos quedamos por un segundo estáticos, en Shock hasta que Wanda va hacia el piso

-No!.-grita y todas las gemas se salen volando del guante

Tony va hacia el guante y lo destruye, puedo escuchar a Hulk y al voltear veo que está destruyendo el guantelete que tenía Magus, hemos acabado con el arma más poderosa del universo.

Pero Steve queda en el piso...

Muerto.


	70. Por toda la eternidad

Antepenúltimo capítulo

Clint

Por la reacción de Wanda y la explosión del guante sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero me niego a creerlo todavía.

Mantis cae en el piso cerca con su nariz sangrando.

-Es mucho dolor.-dice ella y groot que está junto a Gamora la enreda en sus ramas y la hala hacia el sin embargo drax la recoge a mitad de camino.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí o morirá.-dice y Stephen abre un portal para él donde desaparece

Thor está atacando a Thanos, Stephen abre otro portal del cual llega Valkyrie y ve hacia Steve.

-El no es un asgardiano.-le dice Sif

-Tu sabes que hay un par de humanos dignos, el era un guerrero.-le responde

Angela va hacia Thanos a ayudar a Thor, y aunque parece que están drenando toda su frustración y Thanos se ve herido, no se ve ni cerca de morir.

Natasha comienza a preguntar por el auricular que está pasando y nadie le responde

-Respondan!.-grita y es Felicia quien le da la noticia

-Steve a muerto.-dice con lágrimas en los ojos

Se escucha un suspiro y luego no dice nada más

Wanda viene hacia Thanos y comienza a envolverlo

-No va a matarlo.-dice Quill

-Pero va a debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que Angela provoque una herida mortal.-responde Sif

Thanos cae de rodillas, Carol lanza una inmensa cantidad de energía sobre el que lo deja debilitado sin embargo no deja de sonreír

-Adelante, hazlo.-le dice a Thor que Baja el martillo hacia el pero es detenido por Gamora con el escudo de Steve

-No! no puedes hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Le darás lo que quiere.-responde ella y Stephen parece reaccionar

-Tiene razón, si lo matas le darás lo que el quiere, estar con la muerte de forma permanente.-dice Stephen

-Yo tengo una idea.-dice Wanda

-¿Que...?.-comienza Stephen cuando ella lo envuelve nuevamente

-Abre un portal Stephen.-le dice y el lo hace.-Hazlo Angela.-le ordena y Angela clava su espada en el pecho de Thanos que cierre su ojos y sangre sale de su boca, sin embargo segundos más tarde vuelve a moverse su pecho y abre los ojos, pone su mirada en Nébula y Gamora que lo miran inmutadas.

Wanda lo lleva dentro del portal de Stephen y luego Carol le da su gema a Stephen

-La necesitaras.-le dice, al principio me confundo comoes que Carol y Angela sabían que hacer y luego recuerdo que Wanda puede hablar en tu cabeza

-Necesito que hagas una anomalía tiempo, yo me encargo del espacio.-dice ella

-Wanda eso es muy peligroso, yo...

-HAZLO!.-dice ella y el portal comienza a tornar de un color morado y Thanos comienza a quejarse del dolor ella usa tanto su poder todo está de un color rojo tan intenso que encandila y tenemos que cubrir nuestros ojos, hasta que ya no queda nada

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?.-pregunta Quill y yo me hago la misma pregunta

-Creó un hoyo en una realidad, donde Thanos morirá y volverá a la vida una y otra vez, no será parte de los vivos y no será parte de los muertos.-dice Angela

-Y no será encontrado por toda la eternidad.-dice Stephen


	71. Adios vengadores

Penúltimo Capítulo

Felicia

Estamos en la sede vengadores por última vez, el mundo comienza a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, casi la mitad de la población mundial está muerta, por no contar los daños, oficialmente con 4 continentes ya que Oceanía desapareció de forma completa.

-¿Buck?.-le digo y él voltea hacia mi con la mirada perdida

-dime.-me dice con el escudo de Steve en las manos, no se por cuánto tiempo lo ha sostenido

-Iré al entierro de Gwen, volveré en la tarde.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No tienes que hacerlo.-le digo

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser fuerte por los dos.-está totalmente roto, como todos y con las cosas que han sucedido me hace valorar cada segundo que tenemos en este mundo, me acerco a el y le doy un breve beso

-Estaremos bien.

Me voy y me encuentro con Natasha y Sam que esta manejando, ambos muy callados

-¿Bucky no viene?.-pregunta Sam

-Difícilmente está en pie.-digo y Nat suspira

El camino hasta el cementerio fue callado y al llegar localizo a Peter rápidamente, como es de suponerse, es uno de los muchos entierros que estan tomando lugar.

Llego a su lado y el solo me mira, del otro lado esta su tía May quien ya sabe que el es Spiderman, mejor dicho, quien siempre lo supo.

Aprieto su hombro y él sostiene mi mano un segundo.

El servicio empieza, su papá da unas palabras y una vez proceden a enterrarla peter suelta un par de lágrimas, del otro lado frente a nosotros está Tony, más decaído que nunca.

-Fel necesito estar solo.-me dice Peter

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si

-Te veré mañana, en el otro funeral, parece que asi siempre seran nuestras vidas después de todo.

-Peter...

-Hasta mañana Fel, estaré bien tía May.-dice y se va caminando y se pierde en el cementerio

-¿Necesita que la llevemos a algún lugar?.-le pregunto a la Sra Parker

-No, muchas gracias.-me dice

-Ok, hasta luego

Me acerco a Tony y Sam y Nat hacen lo mismo

-¿Necesitas un aventón?.-le pregunta Sam

-Por que no... iré a esa sede una última vez.-dice y se va al carro con nosotros

Amaneció y hoy es el día en el cual le decimos adiós a todo lo que ha pasado.

En el patio de esta sede es donde el cuerpo de Steve, Vision y Adam estaran.

Tony comienza a hablar.

-Las personas por las que hoy estamos aquí fueron sin duda de las mejores cosas que le pasó a este planeta, a Adam no lo conocí muy bien pero desde el momento en que llegó estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por salvarnos, con el gran poder que tenía decidió amarnos y ayudarnos y eso algo que no le pasa muy a menudo a este planeta. Vision desde el momento en que nació, porque el nació, un ser tan puro no puede ser creado, él llegó para dar todo lo que tenía para hacer las cosas de forma correcta, más racional de lo que nunca seremos,jamás usó su poder para dominar a otros, incluso cuando sabía que ganaría no sentía placer en hacer daño. Y el Capitán Rogers.-se detiene y aclara su garganta Rhodey a su lado le da una pequeña palmada.-yo llegué a odiar a ese hombre, de todas mis acciones esa ha sido la peor de todas, el no solo era el líder del equipo, era el alma y corazón de el, paso toda su vida en batallas las cuales muy probablemente no debía luchar, pero eso nunca lo detuvo, siempre era el primero en luchar por lo que creía correcto, salvo a el mundo de los malos en los 40 y lo hizo muchas veces más desde entonces, pero aún más increíble me salvo de mí mismo, y por eso y muchas otras cosas siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido, este mundo quedo bastante golpeado, pero si el estuviera aquí sería el primero en salir y empezar a reconstruirlo.

Nadie más tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hablar asi que nadie lo intentó. Sharon se fué mitad del discurso de Tony y me temo que es la última vez que la veremos.

-Parece que este lugar está destinado a tener tumbas.-dice Stephen en voz baja

-¿A que te refieres?.-le pregunto

-Nada es solo que... en otra realidad aquí de hecho hay una escuela, y también han perdido personas valiosas, ¿sabes que? olvidalo

-Ok...

El servicio terminó y Todos entramos y nos reunimos

-¿Que va a pasar en este lugar?.-dice Clint

-no lo sé, por ahora no se le dará uso, asi que estará cerrado.-dice Tony

-El mundo ya no necesita los vengadores.-dice Sam

-Por ahora...-advierte Stephen

-Ya no somos los vengadores.-dice Wanda

Clint suspira y nadie discute con ella


	72. Daño Colateral

Último capítulo

Stephen

Ha pasado un año, todos se han ido a tratar de recomponer sus vidas, todo esta cerrado, incluso la torre vengadores, han pasado varios meses y Tony se mudó, el Pepper y su hijo Steven viven en las afueras de la ciudad, Valkyrie,Thor y Sif están buscando la forma de contactar a Gea, la verdadera madre de Thor, la única que puede ayudarlos a reconstruir Asgard, los guardianes le estan ayudando con eso, al igual que son los encargados de la gema del poder ahora, estan por toda la galaxia tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes y resolver problemas, Gamora y Peter están juntos, Rocket se está recuperando aún con la ayuda de groot, Wanda y Tony hicieron hasta lo imposible por poner la gema de la mente en vision pero no funcionó asi que Wanda se la dió a T'Challa, Angela se quedó con la gema del alma y también esta alerta con cualquier situación que pueda ocurrir, nunca estaremos totalmente en paz.

Carol está en Wakanda que es extraoficialmente la nueva sede de los vengadores siendo ella de forma oficial la nueva lider del equipo,o de lo que queda de el, Peter ha dicho que si vuelve a ponerse el traje de ahora en adelante trabajará solo, y lo entiendo, esta evitando el apego, luego de perderlo todo es la reacción natural. Con carol y T'Challa se han vuelto muy unidos y las dora milaje y varios tribus no estan contentos con ese hecho, pero por ahora no es algo de lo cual preocuparse. Sam también esta allá con Shuri, mientras mas personas cuidando la gema aún mejor.

Hill, Rhodes y Fury estan oficialmente retirados, cada uno de ellos ocupandose de sus respectivas familias, hill y Fury reconstruyendo sus matrimonios y Rhodes está ayudando a Tony a superar todo. Sharon está retirada también y no quiere saber nada del gobierno o los vengadores.

Hope y Scott estan viviendo juntos, quedaron a las ordenes de Carol esperando su llamada si algo sucede.

Bobbi y Clint han revivido sus días de academia y tanto es así que se han casado, esta vez a formado una familia que no dejará ir.

Bucky y Felicia están viajando por el mundo creando nuevos recuerdos, todo lo que bucky conocia y lo mantenia atado a este mundo se ha ido, no queda nada del viejo James Barnes, solo le queda mirar hacia adelante ahora y Felicia lo está ayudando con eso.

la gema de la realidad la transporté a otra realidad tenerlas todas juntas es peligroso como ya aprendimos, yo tengo la del tiempo, la del espacio esta tambien en una realidad mucho más escondida, sin embargo me temo que de seguir las cosas como están, tendre que juntar tantas gemas y vengadores como pueda, y espero que no suceda porque de darse ese escenario mi mayor preocupacion es Wanda, esta bastante inestable aun cuando su poder lo que hace es aumentar, el dolor es su mayor detonante.

Puedo sentir una voz en mi mente pidiendome ayuda, asi que me transporto rápidamente a la sala donde debo estar.

-Gracias por venir.-me dice Charles

-Por supuesto ¿que sucede?¿es un hecho?.-pregunto

-Lo es, galactus esta en camino y acabará con todo en esta realidad, la única forma de detenerlo son las gemas, ni siquiera jean podrá hacer algo al respecto.-me dice Charles

Black Bolt se ve alterado y rapidamente charles me pone al tanto que la base de los inhumanos fue movida a la luna.

-Todas las gemas están en tu realidad, la única que esta aqui es la que posee charles.-dice Reed richards

-Charles tiene la de la realidad, pero la del espacio la escondi en una realidad en la que solo podria salir exitoso magneto, charles ¿crees que puedas hablar con el?.-le pregunto

-Si por supuesto, la cuestion es como llevarlo ahi, porque se que entre realidades no puedes llevar a nadie mas que a ti mismo en estos momentos.-me dice Charles

-Eso cierto, pero tengo a Wanda.-le digo

-¿Que realidad es?.-me pregunta Black bolt a traves de Medusa

-Zombie.

-Esa realidad es peligrosa, nadie sale de ahi.-me dice Reed preocupado

-Razon por la cual estaria segura, pero de nuevo, magneto puede hacerlo.-aseguro

-Bien, ¿treras refuerzos?.-me preguntan

-Lo intentaré.-digo

-Esta fusión de realidades puede ser peligrosa, tenemos que estar preparados para las consecuencias.-dice Charles

Lo estoy digo y vuelvo a mi casa, donde Wanda esta quedandose

-Transmitiste tu conciencia, ¿donde estabas?

-Hay un problema Wanda, ¿recuerdas que dije una vez sobre las realidades?

-Si

-una de ellas esta en grave peligro y neesito que me ayudes, en realidad todos

-Sabes que no los conseguiras a todos.-me dice

-Lo se, pero cuantos más mejor

-¿Y ahora qué?.-dice ella

-Un devorador de mundos

-Que novedad

-Necesito que me ayudes a reunir las gemas nuevamente, Charles, Jean, tu y yo estableceremos el puente entre realidades, trabajaremos con los X-men, los Inhumans y los cuatro fantasticos, la situación es grave.

-Estoy tan cansada de los problemas

-Lo sé pero necesito tu ayuda, ademas que te mantegas centrada, las variaciones entre realidades en ocasiones son bastante confusas y cosas o personas pueden pertubarte

-¿cómo por ejemplo?

-Familiares, un padre, una versión diferente de tu hermano.

-Estoy harta de estos juegos Stephen, en ocasiones me pregunto si el mundo no estaria mejor sin todos nosotros haciendo estos desastres, quizas lo mejor seria desaparecer.

-Pero estamos aquí, y tenemos que resolver lo que se rompe

-No si las cosas cambian.

-Alterar la realidad de forma tan drastica trae consecuencias inimaginables Wanda, tener poder no significa que debas jugar ser a dios.

-¿No es eso lo que todos hacen? lo mejor sería una realidad donde nadie tenga poderes

-Eso es bastante improbable.-le digo

-Quizás no lo sea.

-Wanda...-le advierto

-Sé que puedo hacerlo... Es mas, debería hacerlo

Fin


End file.
